Bumblebee's Mishap
by SilentHuntress72
Summary: Bumblebee signs an agreement with Megatron. Things in his past causes Megatron to look at him in a different light.
1. chapter 1

Ch. 1

-Bumblebee's POV-

I was so stupid for going out for a drive without my comlink. Again. Because now I had no way to ask for a Ground Bridge, and I managed to break a leg strut. So, with a heavy sigh I sat behind the large rock until Bulkhead or Arcee found me. The reason for my late-night drives was the result of the other Autobots calling me a sparkling, when I am a grown aft mech. Arcee could go on patrols by herself all the time, and I always had to have a sparkling-sitter. Optimus' reason why, was because safety in numbers. It really boiled my energon when Bulkhead called my big sparkling over the fact that I couldn't participate in a battle a few months back.

While I was in my own world I felt like something was watching me. Quickly I jumped onto my peds with my blasters ready. Standing in front of me was the last mech I wanted to see. Megatron. My optics looked him up and down with fear, but my spark wasn't feeling the same way as my processor was.

"Oh, turn those off before you hurt yourself." Megatron ordered, not caring about the fact I was aiming at him.

'Why should I, Decepticon?' I beeped warningly at him.

"Because, Autobot, I have come to make a deal with you. And you mustn't tell anyone if you want me to hold up my part of the deal." Megatron wanted to make a deal with me?

'Forget it Megatron, after everything you've done to me, I'd rather get dismantled.' I buzzed angrily before walking off.

Megatron caught up to me, and grabbed my servo. "I'll make it worth your while, Bumblebee." The way he said my name, I don't know, made my spark skipped a jolt.

Ha, okay this I should hear. I nodded. 'Okay, what's the deal?'

He pulls out a data pad, and hands it to me. "Read this in private when you return to base. After you read it, sign it, and then return here tomorrow night. I will have Knockout waiting for you."

I hesitantly take it, and when I went to question the tyrant he was gone. 'Okay?'

After sunrise came Bulkhead to my rescue. He handed me my comlink before giving me a stern lecture.

"What if a Decepticon took you?" He scolded me.

If only you knew. I said to myself. When we got back to base Optimus and Ratchet both scolded me for forgetting my comlink and not telling anyone where I was going. Bad thing was that the kids were there to hear everything.

'Optimus, I just went for a drive.' I crossed my arms defensively.

"Bee, they were just worried. We all were." Raf tried to assure me from his spot on the couch.

My wings moved up and down in thought. 'Thanks, Raf. I'm going to go to recharge now.'

"But you just got back, and we have energon to mine." Arcee gestured with her servo in front of her.

I waved her off with an exaggerated yawn. 'Maybe later.'

Heading to my room, I made sure to lock it once I made it inside. I hopped onto my berth with nervous feeling. Pulling out the datapad from my subspace, I turned it on. What was wrong with me, there was no way the Decepticon warlord would even take this contract serious. But he didn't attack me whatsoever.

Contract between Decepticon Megatron and Autobot Bumblebee

This contract will last until Autobot no longer wishes to participate. For every day Autobot obeys Decepticon, there will be no battle or physical scrimmage between factions for a month equivalent to number of days. Autobot will be bridged to Nemesis and remain aboard until Decepticon dismisses Autobot.

Rules for Autobot:

1.Address Decepticon as following: Master or Lord Megatron

2.Will have escort until Decepticon says otherwise

3.Do not tell Autobots or humans

4.Obey every order given by Decepticon

5.Keep comlink off while aboard Nemesis

6.Keep up appearance

7.Do not speak unless spoken to or given permission

If Autobot refuses order given by Decepticon, then Autobot will be punished as Decepticon sees fit.

Rules for Decepticon:

1.Address Autobot by designation

2.Punish only when needed

3.Care for Autobot's needs while Autobot is aboard the Nemesis

4.Will not attack Autobots number of months' equivalent to numbers of days Autobot obeys

5.Keep up appearance

6.Check up by Decepticon medic after Autobot leaves Nemesis

If Decepticon breaks rules, Autobot will get one free day off ship.

I, Megatron, agree to the terms of the contract

After I read the contract, I couldn't help but have the feeling of wanting to refuse. I know I should refuse and let the others know, but if I went through with, this then I could learn a lot about the Decepticons. I could tear the ship from the inside out. With a reassuring helm nod I signed my name in the blank spot underneath Megatron's name.

I, Bumblebee, agree to the terms of the contract

Now it was a matter of waiting until nightfall. After a good few hours each of going back and forth on backing out, I already went through with it and I wasn't about to give up on the opportunity to keep everyone safe. I put the datapad in my subspace before going back into main room. The kids were playing the racing game that I currently remained number one on.

"Bee, how was your nap?" Raf was the first to say anything to me.

'Nap? Oh, right my quick recharge. Uh yeah, it was good.' I chirped happily.

"It's time for a diagnostic check, come on Bumblebee." Ratchet grabbed my arm, and dragged me to his mock med bay.

I looked at him with confusion. 'I'm feeling fine Ratchet.'

"What's with the attitude this past week? And you've been leaving late at night without anyone knowing, and you've been going on less patrols." Ratchet rested his servos on his waist.

'I'm not having an attitude. I'm protesting over the fact that everyone gets to go on solo missions and patrols all the time, but me.' I chirped in annoyance.

He pointed to me, "And that's because you're still too young."

'That's a terrible reason! Cliffjumper was the same age as me, and he got solo patrols. None of you guys believe in me enough to let me do my job as a scout.' I shoved past him with my fists clenched in anger. 'I'm going for a drive.'

"Bee! Come back here!" I hear Ratchet shout my name several more times.

I stopped and turned to face the medic. 'Why should I listen to you? You're not my creator! Ever since I lost my voice, you all have grown way too protective because I'm still a sparkling in your optics! I'm a grown mech now, so quit treating me like a youngling.'

"Bumblebee, nobody is treating you like a youngling." Optimus tried to assure me.

'Oh really, then why do I have to come straight back after dropping off Raf? The others get to do whatever the slag they want. I haven't been on one scouting mission in four Earth months!' I waved my arms up and down with frustration.

"Ow, Bee your armor is hot." I heard Raf wince in pain.

For frag sake, I hate my Carrier programming. I gave him a sorrowful expression. 'Sorry Raf.'

I walked off just as Bulkhead grabbed my shoulder, and gasped at the pain. Quickly, I transformed just before Ratchet could ask why my armor was heated up. Once I made it outside, I drove through the endless desert to cool off. I was so frustrated with my team, that I lost track of time, and almost crashed into Knockout if he didn't honk at me. With a surprised buzz, I swerved passed him.

'You idiot! What if I didn't see you!?' I yelled at him after transforming.

Knockout just laughed at me as I finished my rant. "You would've damaged yourself. Did you bring the contract?"

I had completely forgotten about Megatron's visit this morning, but I nodded and pulled the datapad out of my subspace. 'What are you going to do to me?'

"Well take you to my leader, of course. Come along, can't keep the Master waiting." Knockout said before he took the data pad, and knocked me out.

When I onlined, I was in a strange dimly lit room. My legs were chained together and my servos were caught in stasis beams. My wings were pressed against my back, and put into wing cufflinks. I knew this was a trap, oh why did I trust Megatron, of all mechs. After all my systems onlined, I found out my comlink, weapons, and signature were shut off.

"You're online, I will inform Lord Megatron." I saw a Vehicon appear from a dark corner.

'Let me go!' I yelled as he left the room.

The Vehicon left, and when he returned he had Megatron walk in after him. I struggled against the restraints harder when Megatron walked closer to me. He ran a digit down my face and his other servo down my chest.

"So, innocent, so small, and all mine now." He whispers to me.

I whimpered with fear as Megatron snapped his digits, and I was flipped upside down. 'I…I thought you weren't going to hurt me?'

"Oh, I'm not going to hurt you. Just going to train you very, very well." Megatron ran his longest digit up my body. "Now why is your frame all hot?"

I shook my helm as he dug his digits in the side of my leg. 'Trained? Trained for what?'

"To be my pet, of course. You did read and sign the contract." Megatron said as he walked circles around me.

I was growing uncomfortable by how close my face was to his pelvic plating. I flinched when I felt his ghostly touch on my aft. 'H-hey, keep your servos off the goods. I had clients who respected me more than you.'

"Clients?" Megatron stopped pacing around me, and knelt in front of me.

Slag, why did I just say that? I looked away. 'Nothing. If you are going to torture me until I tell you the location of our base, you are wrong.'

"I do not wish to know." He ran a digit across my lips. "I only wish to know more about you."

'I doubt you even remember my name, or even know how I lost my voice.' I turned my face from him.

He chuckled darkly before pinching some wires in my rotary nub. I screamed in pain. "That's for being rude to me. And I do know your name, Bumblebee. I was in your mind for some time. And how could I forget crushing your voice?"

The door opened after we had a twenty-minute staring contest. Soundwave stood in the doorway, "Lord Megatron…. Assistance…. Bridge."

Megatron sighed with disappointment as he ran his digit along my neck. "I was hoping to break you into your new role a bit more, but that shall wait." He stepped back and gently touched my mouth guard. "Think of it as a punishment for being naughty."

I revved my engine at him, wanting to kick and punch him. Megatron thought it was amusing, because he laughed at me. 'I want out.'

"Not until my return." Megatron looked at the guards with an evil smirk. "No one is to see or talk to him unless I say so. Also, no energon until he learns to behave."

'What!?' I thrashed around as they nodded with the door closing behind them. Why didn't I just stay in my quarters? I squirmed around. 'Let me go!'

-Megatron's POV-

I had so many plans for the scout, all of which included him becoming my mate. Soundwave had managed to do a bit of digging, in the young mech's processor, and found out that he was of courting age. When Knockout had, the scout carried in, I could see innocence radiate off him. I couldn't wait to get to know him better, but in the mean time I had to deal with other Autobots.

"Optimus, what an… unexpected call." I looked at the terminal with my servos folded behind my back.

"One of my comrades has gone missing. You wouldn't happen to know, or be the reason for his disappearance?" Optimus probably had noticed that his scout hadn't returned since last night.

I grinded my denta in agitation. "I do not have any Autobots my ship, nor wish to have them."

"If I find out you've done something to Bumblebee-" I interrupted Optimus' threat with laughter.

"Oh Optimus, you and your pathetic, empty threats. However, I do believe Soundwave caught word that MECH is interested in Cybertronian biology again." I looked at Soundwave.

"Silas… Cybertronian… Yellow one… captured." Soundwave quickly pulled different files up.

"I will check your story out, but you better hope I don't find out you were lying." Optimus cut off.

I nodded with a grunt before looking at my TIC. "Make sure that our guest's friends are sent on a wild goose chase."

"As you command, Lord Megatron." Soundwave used a recording of Starscream as he bowed his helm.

I went to my quarters, and went straight for my private terminal. As quick as I possible could, I pulled up the live camera feed to watch my guest. If it wasn't for the fact that he was an Autobot, I would've claimed his spark sooner. He wasn't that bad looking either, the way his chest curved, his strong arms, and how naturally curvy his protoform looked. And though I've seen it in battle, seeing his aft up close made me very aroused. I haven't called anyone perfect since Ariel mated with Orion, but she was second best compared to Bumblebee. He was the definition of perfection.

I watched the scout swing forward, and then backwards until he gained enough momentum to swing himself right side up. This was intriguing to watch, so I continued to see how far he would go before giving up. Bumblebee waved his body around, which turned me on when I saw how naturally flexible he was.

"Oh, you will make a perfect mate." I chuckled to myself as I pressed a button on the keyboard, which activated a surge of four vibrations followed two light zaps to the wing. Bumblebee gasped in shock, and the squealed in shock. I pressed the button six times before his mouth guard slid open. "Interesting."

:Soundwave, find anything on Bumblebee and so called 'clients'.: I commed my loyal solider before going over to my berth to recharge.

I onlined, and saw that Soundwave had brought me my morning energon as well as a datapad. Grabbing the pad, and my energon, I made my way to the Autobot.

Designation: Bumblebee

Age: 246 Vorns

Faction: Autobot

Past Occupation: Pleasure Bot; Information deleted, recovered information

Past workplace: Fox's Den; Information deleted, recovered information

Creators: MIA

"Oh, you thought you could pull a fast one on me. I truly did catch a find." I told to myself as I let myself into the cell. "Hello Autobot, did you have a pleasant recharge?"

He didn't say anything as he continued to stare at the ceiling. 'I'm not going to give in so easily.'

I grinned as I went over to him, and explored his body. Bumblebee shivered as be purred his engine quietly, and then he remembered where he was and revved his engines. "Oh, but you were enjoying yourself so much. My little Pleasure Bot."

Bumblebee stopped, possibly going to make some threat, but he just looked away. 'H-how did you find out?'

"Soundwave. He has a knack of finding information for me." I stood behind Bumblebee, and slow slid both of my arms around his mid-section. He gasped and whimpered at the touch. "Oh no, it is okay. I'm not going to take you, yet. Just play with you."

'I don't want this. Firefox, stop it.' I stopped when I heard him. He was shaking violently, and his body was heating up. 'No, no, no I'm sorry.'

"Guards, go bring Knockout!" I ordered as I saw that Bumblebee's optics were closed. "Bumblebee, look at me."

He slowly looked at me with pure fear in his optics. 'M-Megatron.'

Knockout came in and scanned him. "His stress levels are off the charts, and his energon levels are lower than normal. Lord Megatron, may I ask as to what you did to him."

"I just told him that I found out he was a pleasure bot, and then he freaked out." I went to touch him, but Bumblebee flinched with a whimper.

"Well I did hear rumors that some club owners would train their bots with torture, forced interfacing, and discrimination by stripping them of their armor." Knockout informed me as Bumblebee turned his helm with shame.

'Please let me go, I don't want this.' The scout whispered.

"Thank you, Doctor. Have a Vehicon bring two cubes of energon to my quarters." I ordered as I removed the restraints, and held Bumblebee's shoulder. "You, stay right here while I retrieve something."

Knockout left and the scout backed into the corner to stay away from me. I rolled my optics as I clicked a small silver ring, and snapped it around his wrist. The bracelet changed to black, letting me know it was online. Bumblebee seemed to have calmed down a bit, but he did try to remove it.

"This is how you will be brought to my ship." I told him as we went down a hall.

Bumblebee must've snapped out of his fear, because he was trying to resist the magnetic pull of the bracelet. 'Let me go! Let me go, you Decepticon perv.'

"Perv? I have you know, Autobot, I have not done anything sexual to you. I am against nonconsensual interfacing." I grabbed his wrists, and pushed him up against the nearest wall. "Do you want me to take you, like all the others have taken you?"

He was oddly quiet. Did he want me to take him? No, of course not. Unless, unless he has never interfaced. "You never interfaced, have you?"

'Of course, I have! You'll just force me anyways, took my voice might as well take something else I have. That's what you Decepticons are good at.' He flailed around, trying to kick me.

"You, Autobots, are idiots. We will remain in my quarters. Tomorrow you will return to your friends, and not mention our contract to them." I lowered him back on the ground, but kept a firm grip on his arm.

'I hate you.' Bumblebee revved his engines weakly.

I chose to ignore him as we went down to my quarters. Bumblebee broke free from my hold, and ran to the other side of the room. He tried to activate his blasters, but he failed. I grabbed the cubes of energon, holding one out to him. He made no effort to move, a look of uncertainty radiated off him. His wings flicked and twitched with each step I took.

"Oh, calm down, neither have been tampered with. Just drink." I sat one cube on the desk next to him. "I am going to be in the showers, so feel free to explore my quarters. I already took the necessary precautions, and blocked any access to Decepticon plans as well as locking the door with a passcode."

'Why are you doing this? Was being in my processor not good enough for you!?' Bumblebee flared his wings as he stomped his ped. I chuckled at how sparkling like he was being. 'What is so funny?'

"Nothing, act how you wish with your team, but on my ship grown mechs will act as such. I will not tolerate your attitude." I said sternly before going into my private wash racks.

How to get him to trust me, courting him was out of the question. It'd be too suspicious. After I cleaned my armor, I began removing each piece slowly. As I did this process, I saw a pair of blue optics peeking from the door from. I chuckled as I pretended to not have seen him.

"Who's the perv now?" I finally called him out. Bumblebee buzzed with surprise. "If you didn't want to get caught, maybe you should just come join me."

'No, you'll do something to me!' He shouted with a few chirps.

Yeah, like clean you. So, evil. I rolled my optics as I finished up my shower, and walked out into my quarters as I put my chest piece back on. I looked around, and saw Bumblebee standing in his corner again. Ignoring him now, I went over to my terminal, and got busy doing work. I saw that he had at least finished his energon, which at least told me that he was trusting me a bit.

:Lord Megatron, I know you've given explicit orders to not bother you while you were in your quarters, but-: I growled, hinting for the Vehicon to hurry up. :Starscream is requesting your presence on the bridge.:

:Is he leaking energon?: I asked with agitation.

:Uh… no? No, Lord Megatron.:

:Has he found energon?:

:No Lord Megatron.:

:Does he have Optimus' spark on a silver platter?: I saw Bumblebee's reaction to that.

:N-No.:

I growled again. :Then the pathetic excuse of a Decepticon, can wait. Do not bother me again.:

:Yes Lord Megatron.:

'I don't like Starscream. He's like working with a Cyber-snake.' Bumblebee crossed his arms under his chest plates. He noticed me staring at him, but he chose to just glare back at me.

I looked him up and down. "I don't appreciate the venom in your words."

-Bumblebee's POV-

"Come here Bumblebee." Megatron signaled for me to come closer.

'Yes, Lord Megatron.' I beeped sheepishly as I took a couple nervous steps closer.

Megatron didn't even bother hiding the fact that he was optic raping me. "So, beautiful."

'Why me?' I chirped curiosity, and fear.

"Because I've seen how your so-called team treats you. It makes you angry that they don't trust you to leave the safety of the base by yourself. I'm simply giving you a temporary freedom, and I may have taken a liking in you." Megatron walked in and made a beeline for a Holo screen that was across the door.

The room was huge, there was a giant berth up against the left wall with two giant crystals hanging over the frame, desk with the Holo screen, and another Holo screen that was facing the berth. There was a single door that was closed, but you could see a faint white light peek from under the door. My only guess was that it was Megatron's personal wash rack. I didn't like that I was going to be forced to be in close quarters with Megatron.

'Take a liking to me? And so basically I go from an overprotective Prime to a tyrant who doesn't want his toy to get hurt.' I glared at him with an anger filled rev.

Megatron laughed at my little fit, "Toy huh? If that's what you see yourself as. And yes, a liking, you intrigue me Bumblebee. And I do remember our few past encounters, but if you do what I say when I say it you'll be fine."

'Why don't I feel assured by that?' I crossed my arms and looked away from Megatron.

"You're dirty, the wash rack is through that door. Clean yourself up, and you're free to use the wax." There was going to be a 'but' after the offer. "But I expect something in return for my kindness." And there was that 'but'.

I felt my wings move up with almost a flirty gesture. What the frag, stop it stupid wings. 'Like what?'

"You'll see as soon as you're clean." He chuckled darkly.

My spark started to heat up as I backed up through the door as it slid open. When it closed, I sighed heavily before inspecting myself in the giant mirror. My yellow paint was now turning dull and had so many scratches scattered throughout my body. The black stripes were now a dull gray, and it looked like it needed to be cleaned.

I went over to the wash rack, and turned on the hot water before stepping in. My wings flicked upwards at the feeling of water against them. I don't remember the last time I had a hot shower, it almost helped me forget about my current situation. Letting all my stress roll off me, and into the drain I looked down at my servos in thought. What did Megatron have planned?

I removed my armor with shaking servos. I looked in the mirror at my protoform, seeing all the hidden burns and scars from the femmes and mechs who paid for my attention.

After a grueling 3 groons, I put everything away, and put my now dry armor back on. When I looked at myself, I buzzed in shock. I couldn't remember the last time I looked so nice. I saw the buffer and can of wax staring at me. Slag it, I hate how right he is. Taking the two items, I made quick work on myself. My optics widened at how bright I was, I couldn't remember the last time I was this color. Now came the waxing, I was thankful for the fast-drying paint that took only minutes to dry rather than hours. Taking a cloth, I scooped wax onto it, and covered my armor piece by piece, and then evened it out. Once I was all painted and waxed I looked at myself in the mirror once more, and gasped at how different I was. You wouldn't think that I've been in a war for centuries.

I walked out of the room, and saw Megatron reclining on his berth. His servos propped his helm off the wall and his legs were crossed. Megatron looked me up and down, and spun a digit in a circle. It took me a second to realize that he wanted me to spin, so I did.

"I want you to look like this when you are in my ship, if you are dirty have someone bring you here, and correct it. Once it's fixed then you can come see me." Megatron instructed.

I nodded, 'Yes Lord Megatron. You said that if I were to use the wax, I had to give you something in return?' I hope it's nothing bad, oh please don't be anything bad.

"I want you to sit on my lap, and kiss me." He sat up straighter as my mouth opened in shock, luckily my mouth guard hid it.

A kiss? A fragging kiss!? I need to kiss a Decepticon!? Swallowing my pride, and not wanting to find out what would happen if I didn't, I walked over to Megatron, and straddled his waist. Megatron was grinning like a fool as we looked at each other in the optic.

"I'm waiting." He told me after I looked him over five minutes too long.

I slid back my mouth guard, and quickly kissed his lips. When I went to pull back Megatron's servos went up to my wings, and gently gripped them. My body shivered viciously at the strange feeling. I scrambled off the berth before closing my mouth guard shut.

'What was that for?' I dropped my wings with confusion.

"I'm the Decepticon leader, which means I can do what I want. Now what to do with you." Megatron moved to the edge of his berth, and the instant smirk on his face made me super nervous. "On your servos and knees, and crawl to me like an Astro-fox."

I grinded my denta in complete annoyance, but dropped to my knees and then my servos. He chuckled darkly as I crawled up to him. 'This is so embarrassing.'

"Oh, don't be embarrassed, you should be really thanking me. If I wanted to I could toss you to the Vehicons or torture you into submission." He grabbed my face with his sharp digits. "So, bright and full of curiosity. Shame you chose the Autobots, could've been very useful in the Decepticon ranks."

'If you think I'll defect, you're wrong.' I crawled away from him.

Again, Megatron chuckled, "I don't expect you to defect yet. I do however think that I should have some fun with you."

'F…fun?' I did not like the sound of that at all.

Megatron grabbed my arm, and led me to a small part of the wall. He lifted my arms above my helm in a crisscross style. My peds were only a few inches off the ground. I looked away in complete shame of the current situation I was in. A snap in front of me drew my attention, quickly looking up I see Megatron smiling at me.

"Tell me your thoughts, and do be honest." He rests an arm above my servos, and then his other servo rest on my midsection.

'You're really close, and I'm terrified. What are you going to do to me?' I squirmed around.

"I told you, I'm going to have fun with you. Until I say stop, you are to call me 'Master' and afterwards you thank me." He looked me in the optics with his bright red optics.

'Okay.' I answered, and saw the change in expression in Megatron's face which meant I didn't do what he said. 'I mean, yes Master.'

He chuckled as he gave my face light pats. The tyrant went over to the light controller, and dimmed every light but they crystal that hung next me. Megatron walked back to me, and ran his servos all over my body. I shivered at the sensation I was experiencing. This was wrong, very wrong, oh so very wrong. It didn't take long for my cooling fans kicked in.

"The face you're making tells me that you're enjoying this. Tell me Bumblebee, should I continue?" Megatron moved onto my personal sensitive spot on my wings.

I moved my helm to the sides to stop myself from doing or saying anything to encourage him further. 'No, stop it. I don't want this.'

"Oh, that's not what I wanted to hear." Megatron leaned next to my neck and licked my neck cables, this time I made a loud whine in pleasure. "Much better. Tell Master what you want, Bumblebee."

'No more. Mm, frag yes. Please keep going.' I realized what I just said and quickly tried to get free from his hold. 'No stop this, I don't want this.'

Megatron pressed our bodies together, and tapped a digit on my mouth guard. "Open up for me."

I whined in a strange mix of pain and something else. Without being told twice I opened my mouth guard and vented heavily. His lips came to mine, and Megatron rubbed my waist with his servos. I bit my glossa to stop the moan that was on the verge of coming out.

"Do you have something to say, Bumblebee?" Megatron asked me after pulling away from my lips.

I banged my helm against the wall to stop the moan. Megatron gently ran his digits across the bottom of my wings. With no more willpower to stop myself, I felt my wings shake violently as I moaned heavily. 'More please. Please more, Master.'

"You're doing so good, what do you want as a reward?" Megatron asked me as his glossa wrapped around my neck cables, causing my body to shiver again.

I couldn't think of words, but my entire body felt hot and my peds struggled to touch the ground. 'More master.'

"More touching?" He skimmed his digits across the front of my wings. I shook my helm. "Tell me then, what do you want?"

'Going to… going to overload.' I beeped and chirped as my body shook violently.

Megatron chuckled at me, that aft did this to me, and he's laughing. "So soon? But we didn't even get to the fun part. Count to ten backwards and then you can overload."

I whined as I was so close and the tyrant continued to play with my wings and neck. 'Ten… nine…mmm…eight…ooh… seven… s~six… five… frag… four… ~nnh… three... ooh please… two… one. One!' Without waiting any longer, I felt lubricant slide down my leg.

"Your face is so full of expression when you overload. Let's recharge now." Megatron released me from the restraints, and helped me to the giant berth.

How could I let him do this to me!? I wasn't strong enough to resist the Tyrant's strong servos, that danced all over me. Stop it Bumblebee, you're an Autobot. You're not supposed to like it. I tried to remind myself. A strange warmth came to my back which made my tense body slowly relax. Looking behind me, I see Megatron smiling down at me.

'I hate you.' I glared at Megatron.

"You still have to thank me." His servo pulled me closer, and my spark started lapsing.

'Thank you.' I still hate you though.

I was extremely tired, and at this moment I didn't care that I could possibly online to Megatron taking something important from me, I laid on the giant berth. I slid under the thermal blanket, and flipped onto my front to keep my wings comfortable. When I onlined again, my internal clock told me that I was asleep for 3 cycles. I noticed that the light crystals were dimmed, which I most certainly did not do. I sat up while stretching my wings out, and touched something on my right. With a quiet thrill, I looked over and saw Megatron's giant frame. He had his back to me, and that caused me to quickly analyze myself. Slowly lifting the thermal blanket, I saw that my pelvic plating looked good but that didn't mean anything unless I checked my valve. Sliding my plating to the side, I slid a digit inside, biting my lip to prevent the moan that was about to escape, and sighed with relief when I felt the wall.

"And what do you think you are doing?" I heard a slight purr come from the now online mech beside me.

I squealed in surprise, and fell out of the berth. My valve exposed for him to see. 'I was making sure you didn't do anything to me.' I slid my valve shut, and revved my engines to expel the built up of heat coming from me. Carrier mechs go through a cycle where if they did not have some sort of sexual stimulant we get a bit snippy and sexually frustrated, and I didn't want Megatron to find out about this about me.

Megatron sat up and grabbed a data pad that sat on the nightstand next to him. "I told you, I am not like that. Come here."

'N-no, I am fine right here.' I told him.

"Now, now I do believe you signed a contract. Stating you would obey every order I give, and you are to address me as master or Lord Megatron." Megatron looked at me with his red optics pouring into my very soul.

I remembered that if I listen, we are fight free. With shaky servos, I stood up. 'Fine. As you command, Lord Megatron.'

Megatron smirked at the fact that he won. For now, "I'm glad you are seeing it my way, Bumblebee. You look so nice with a fresh coat of paint and wax. I do believe you owe me for using my wax. Come here."

I climbed onto the berth. Megatron lifted a digit, and waved it for me to come closer. He kept doing it until there was a small gap between us. He put his digit on my mouth guard, silently commanding me to open it. I slid it open, and he wrapped his servo around my chin before gently kissing my lips. My optics grew wide at how soft his lips were. Megatron pulled away and smirked at the dazed look I had.

"There, all paid. Now what do you tell your Lord Megatron?" He said with a purr.

'Thank you, Lord Megatron.' I clicked softly. 'When can I go home?'

He sat back, but held a firm grip on my waist. "After you answer these questions."

He handed me the data pad that he finished examining. It was in Kaonion, so it took me a nanosecond to translate it:

Favorite color:

Favorite places to go on Cybertron:

How did you become a pleasure bot?:

Have you ever received gifts from an admirer?:

Have you ever had high grade? If so how many before going into overcharge?:

I looked at Megatron and then the pad several times. 'And what will happen if I answer these with answers you don't like?'

"It would be impossible for that outcome, because it is about you." He said as his digits moved up and down slowly.

I bit my lip in thought before answering. 'I like yellow. When I joined the Autobots, Jazz took the Special Forces to the Iron forests which were very nice, but the Crystal Gardens are my favorite. I was abandoned at the Fox Den when I was a sparkling. And plenty of times, though it was mostly clients who wanted more. And once after four cubes.' I glared at him. 'Now can I go?'

"Yes, Soundwave has a Ground Bridge opened just outside my door. You can leave if you wish." Megatron stood up, and unlocked the door.

I stood there, ready to make my escape, but something stopped me. 'You won't fight us since I… since I cooperated?'

Megatron nodded from his desk. "Correct, and your bracelet will act as a… comlink of sorts. If you wish to come aboard, simply press the button. If I am calling you aboard, the bracelet will glow blue."

I looked down at my wrist, and remembered the magnetic pull from earlier. 'Why isn't the bracelet pulling me closer to you? Like it did before.'

"I turned the magnets off. Now hurry along, or I'll start thinking you are wishing to stay." Megatron smirked at me.

With a small beep, I quickly walked through the Bridge. All my systems turned back on, except for my weapons systems. Quickly transforming I zoomed off towards the base. When I slid into the room, I was introduced with gasps.

"Bee, is that you?" Bulkhead asked as I transformed.

I liked at myself before putting a servo my waist. 'I should hope so.'

"Bumblebee, you've been gone for six days. Where were you?" Arcee pulled me into a hug.

'Uh… umm… I don't remember. I was out for a drive, and then I onlined in a dark room.' Megatron neglected to give me a back story. Six days on the Nemesis!?

"Megatron, told us that MECH captured you." Optimus walked over and proceeded to examine me with his optics. "Are you unharmed?"

I nodded. 'Yes, MECH tried to get me to reveal the base's location.'

"Bee!" Raf ran to me, and hugged my ped.

I saw the little human as my sparkling, so my constant nuzzling and coddling wasn't shocking to the others. The only ones that know about me being a Carrier mech, were Optimus, Ratchet, and Jazz. To everyone else they thought it was just the way I was.

I purred at the giggles I was getting from him. 'I missed you too, Raf.'

"Woah, you look really shiny." Milk pointed out after snapping pictures.

"Bumblebee, come on we need to make sure nothing was damaged." Ratchet tried to take Raf from me, but I glared with an angry buzz. "Bumblebee, knock it off. Just set the boy down."

I shook my helm and held Raf closer. Stop it, you're going to draw attention to yourself. Just set Raf down. I tried to tell myself, knowing it was my coding breaking through. 'I want him with me.' I ignored myself.

"Fine, come on." Ratchet was obviously not in the mood to argue with me.

I sat on the repair berth with Raf on my leg. Ratchet scanned me, and looked at me with that suspicious look on his face before continuing with his examination. After ten Earth minutes of examining me Ratchet came to the obvious conclusion that I was okay. I left the med bay, and sat Raf down with a last minute nuzzle.

"Where are, you going?" Raf asked me with confusion.

'Going to get some recharge. I'm really tired, but I'll be sure to drop you off tonight.' I assured him before leaving with a confusing yet happy flick of my wings. I was confused on why I was happy that I was getting noticed by someone, and it confused me even further on why I was happy that it was Megatron. 'Maybe a good recharge will clear my thoughts?'


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you all enjoy! And I apologize for not continuing my other fanfics, starting to run out of ideas... I'll try to finish them.

Ch. 2

-Megatron's POV-

A couple solar cycles passed, and I was looking down at the small Autobot with a big smile on my face. It wasn't as hard to manipulate him into coming here as I originally thought. Soundwave's report, backed up my claim that he was naïve and curious. The only problem was to gain his trust for my plans to work without any flaws.

"Oh, the plans I have for you, my little Autobot." I whispered softly as I kissed the rotor nub at the base of his wings.

The scout moaned quietly as he moved around in his recharged state. He chirped something incoherently before turning onto his front, his right arm propped his helm up while his left one rested above it.

:I'm sorry to interrupt, but Soundwave found an Energon mine.: Starscream interrupted my thoughts, and I hated when my thinking was interrupted.

:Okay I'll be right there.: I informed my SIC before comming Breakdown. :I want you to stand guard outside my quarters. Once the Autobot onlines bring him to me.:

:Yes, Sir.: Breakdown said before disconnecting.

Slowly climbing off my berth without causing too much noise, I left the scout where he was. Going to my wash rack I was surprised by how clean all the equipment was. Bumblebee spent most of his mornings in there, doing whatever to get away from me. I grabbed a washcloth rag and a small bucket of hot water. I sat them on the desk with a datapad sitting next to his face.

"Soundwave what are the chances of the Autobot being mine?" I asked out of curiosity. He turned around and a number popped up on his screen. The number did not please me one bit. "I don't want to see that I have a two percent chance. How do I get it higher?"

"Follow… contract… Autobot… trust… you. Play nice with… Bumblebee." Soundwave suggested to me.

I put my servos on my waist with a big frown on my face. "Okay, I would prefer not to play nice with him. He will get overly suspicious, for now following that contract is just enough to get him to trust me."

"Why not just erase his memories, and make him a pleasure bot? He certainly has the aft of one." Knockout had returned with laughter.

I pointed at him, "I will do no such thing. When he returns to his friends, I want him the same way so the Autobots remain in the dark."

Done talking to my soldiers, I went to the front of my ship, and looked out the window with my servos folded behind my back. I don't know how long time had passed, but the doors whooshed open. "Lord Megatron, the Autobot is up." Breakdown walked up to me with Bumblebee's arm in his servo. "He was refusing to leave peacefully."

"Now Bumblebee, I believe my message on the datapad told you to behave." I walked up to him, and wrapped my digits around his chin. I lifted him to my face. "And you were doing so good. Knockout, Breakdown go cause a little havoc."

'No! You can't!' He clicked and beeped with desperation showing in his wings.

"And why not?" I asked the scout with a hint of anger.

His optics looked away, knowing that he was at a loss. 'I'm sorry, please don't let them get hurt.' Bumblebee pleaded with a few flicks of his wings.

I sat him down, "Not this time this is your punishment for not doing as you were told."

Bumblebee's optics went wide, but he didn't say anything. I sat him down, and the scout's shoulders, wings, and helm hung low in disappointment. And then out of the blue he looked up at me with his wings flaring behind me. 'I hate you! You, Decepticons are horrible and I will watch you fall.' Bumblebee went to punch me, but Soundwave was quick to grab the smaller mech's arms.

His arms were bent into an 'x' shape, Soundwave's tentacles wrapped tightly around Bumblebee's body. The scout clicked in pain as he was forced to kneel in front of me.

"Now look at you. This could've been avoided if you just kept your mouth shut." I got closer to him. "Now how to punish you?"

Bumblebee struggled around in Soundwave's grip. 'Do your worse.'

"Soundwave why don't you take our guest outside? Let's see if he can fly." I heard a quiet gasp come from the yellow and black mech. "Still feeling adventurous with my kindness?"

Bumblebee struggled harshly and gave me a look as if he went to say something. He seemed to regain some intelligence, and halted all movement. 'No.'

"No what?" I grinned at him.

'No, Lord Megatron.' He chirped sadly.

I smiled at his sudden submission, though it was temporary, it was a pleasure to watch him give up. "See now was that that hard? Soundwave call Knockout and Breakdown back."

Soundwave opened a Space Bridge. I grabbed the scout's arm and got close to his audio receptor. "Ever talk out of place again, I won't be so nice. Got it?"

He nodded. 'Yes, Lord Megatron.'

"Lord Megatron, why are you allowing an Autobot to freely come aboard our ship? What if he brings his friends to retaliate?" Starscream whined.

"Autobot, what are you to call me?" I said from my throne.

'Master or Lord Megatron.' Bumblebee chirped, still beating himself up for disobeying me.

"And who are you to obey?" I chose to ignore the denta grinding coming from Starscream.

Bumblebee looked at me in silence, obviously afraid of messing up. 'I obey you, Lord Megatron.'

"Good, now come here." I pointed to the empty spot next to my right.

He walked to the spot, and avoided all optic contact with me. 'Anything else? Like get on my servos and knees, to let you prop your peds? Servo feed you energon?'

Knockout choked on his laughter. I grabbed Bumblebee's wings and pinched the tip, getting a squeal from him. "I don't appreciate sarcasm. Kneel down, and be silent."

Bumblebee got down on his knees with his aft resting on the back of his peds. He went to say something, but chose to not say anything. Starscream crossed his arms. "How do we know he hasn't told his friends? The more you bring him here, the more they'll become suspicious."

"Bumblebee has not, because if he has then we'd already be under attack. And I will not talk about him anymore." I looked at Bumblebee, and decided to entertain myself. "I will ask a series of questions, and you either nod or shake your helm. Understand?"

Bumblebee nodded. "Good, have you ever been to the Sea of Rust?" He shook his helm. "Have you been with any Autobots in a romantic way?"

The scout shook his helm. "You aren't lying to me, now are you?" He shook twice as fast.

"Have you ever seen Iaconian plays?" Bumblebee's optics looked up at me with curiosity. He looked like was starting to engage in the conversation. He shook his helm. "Would you like to watch one?"

Bumblebee tilted his helm to the left and his wings made a backwards 'L'. "I have recordings of some in my quarters. Now would you like to watch one?" Bumblebee nodded. "Great, tonight we will watch one. In the meantime, have you refueled this morning?"

The scout shook his helm. Soundwave grabbed the cubes that I had set aside for him, and held it out to him. Bumblebee took it with a bit of hesitation; after Soundwave stepped back Bumblebee retracted his mouth guard, and drank the energon slowly. I rested the side of my helm on my servo while reading past reports. Everyone was off to do their own thing until Soundwave found Energon, and sent troops to the location. Bumblebee was looking around with his digit tapping impatiently on his leg. I looked at him out of the corner of my optics until he was coming to examine the other side of the room, and I quickly looked back at the report.

"Autobot… impatient… suggestion stimulant." Soundwave pointed a tentacle at Bumblebee. "Cease tapping… unable… energon… readings."

"Bumblebee, come here and sit." I pointed to my leg, which got him to shake his helm. "That was an order."

The yellow scout sighed before standing up to stretch his limbs out. He sat on my leg. He looked at his servos as he fidgeted around. 'L-Lord Megatron?'

"Yes?" I looked away from my report once more.

'Permission to speak now?' I gave him an uninterested nod. 'What are you reading?'

"Maintenance reports. I'm comparing the ship's functionality from before to the present." I told him as I went back to reading.

He beeped in quietly as I saw his wings droop slightly. I saw Soundwave point to Bumblebee with a sad face with a tear drop under its eye. Why is he sad? I haven't done anything to him. With an uncomfortable hitch in my engines, I finally continued the conversation. "I have time for that later, would you like to know the rules of the ship before I let you go to my quarters?"

'Yes.' He said with chirps.

"You will be allowed to walk around the Bridge and my quarters freely. If you haven't refueled you will get a cube, and then another one before leaving. If you wish to explore my ship, you will have an escort. Soundwave will answer any questions you have, if I am not around. There will be no getting into fights with my men, and your punishment will be put in the prison ward for the remaining duration of your visit. And finally, do not engage, in a romantic fashion, with my men unless asking me first." Bumblebee listened to the rules carefully before nodding.

'Well the last rule, you don't have to worry about. Because I won't be engaging anyone in a romantic fashion.' Bumblebee crossed his arms.

The door slid open, we all looked to see who was coming in. Laserbeak came flying towards us, and her wings were damaged. Soundwave was furious at the sight of his creation, I could see it from the way he clenched his servos. Bumblebee slowly lifted her up to his chest. We, Soundwave and I, both stopped moving to see what the scout would do. He held her to his chest, and revved his engines just enough to warm his body up. Bumblebee gently stroked her back as he purred.

"Bumblebee, what are you doing?" I accidently startled him, and caused him to drop the already damaged flyer. Luckily Soundwave caught her, "My apologies Soundwave."

'I… I wasn't doing anything.' Bumblebee suddenly got nervous.

"Autobot… Carrier." Soundwave answered for the smaller mech.

'Okay, can we make it a rule that Soundwave doesn't go reading my thoughts without my permission?' Bumblebee flared his wings.

"Negative… actions." Soundwave answered before walking off to care for his remaining symbiont.

A Carrier mech? How did he survive the Carrier Purge? I looked down at Bumblebee, and a grin slowly appeared on my face as I thought went through my mind. "How did you survive?"

'The Carrier Purge? I had my coding blocked so neither side couldn't register it.' Bumblebee looked away, obviously not wanting to talk about the topic. I was going to have to Knockout bring me anything he has I'm Carrier mechs.

"Come." I ordered him as I stood up.

Bumblebee stumbled a bit, but spared himself the embarrassment and rebalanced himself. I pressed the button to reactivate the magnet, and watched the scout latch onto my arm. With my bit of fun, I turned it off, and led him to my quarters.

'What are you going to do to me?' Bumblebee asked nervously.

"Nothing that may be running through your overactive imagination. Well not exactly." I locked the door after we walked into my quarters. Bumblebee stood in front of my berth while I played an old play on the holoscreen across my berth. I walked over to the nervous mech. "I will tease you as punishment for being sassy."

Bumblebee stumbled backwards, I ran my servos up his legs as I kissed his mid-section slowly. He squirmed around and tried hard to not moan as I moved my lips upwards.

'Y-You think doing this will get… get me to like you?' Bumblebee tried to rev his engines, but he moved in such a manner, that our pelvic plating rubbed against each other. 'Ooh, mmm, stop making it feel good.'

"I'm not going to take you without your consent, but that won't stop me from wanting to play with you." I flicked my glossa against exposed wiring along his left leg.

'Mmm, more please.' His frame started to warm up, and he tried revving his engines as encouragement.

I pulled away, and crawled over top of him. Bumblebee glared at me as he regained his intakes. "Maybe later."

My digits ran across his wings, causing him to arch his back with a buzz. 'If you're going to tease me. At least tease me right.' Bumblebee told me as he slid a servo over mine, and slowly ran our servos up his leg.

He bent my digits into the gaps between his armor. Bumblebee crooned as he moved my servo up to his pelvic plating, and made me pinch some exposed wires. He arched his back with a loud moan. The scout moved my servo to the side of his mid-section, and pushed my digits into his back. Bumblebee moaned even louder. I felt my own body heat up at the sight and sounds my intended mate was making. His body shook as my servo was moved up his chest and to his neck, before being moved to the edge of his wing. This time Bumblebee arched his back as his moan grew louder. His wings were already sensitive, but when aroused it was his sweet spot.

"Are you repulsed by my touch?" I had to ask him out of pure curiosity and confusion.

'Yes. Mmm, frag. No, I want your touch.' He rotated his hips as both my servos feathered the edges of his wings. 'Only your touch.'

"I believe I've punished you long enough. Do I get something in return?" I laid down next to him with my arm wrapped around his waist.

'You haven't asked me questions about the Autobots, why?' I chuckled at how curious Bumblebee was to know everything.

"I don't discuss the Autobots with you, because they have nothing to do with us. You are mine, Bumblebee, and you will only belong to me." I dug my talons in his side, getting a small moan from him.

'I was always told my optics will get me into trouble. I guess it's true.' Bumblebee looked up at me, and then looked away. 'I should hate this, but-'

"But what?" I pulled one of his legs onto my waist.

'But you are the first mech, who didn't try to force himself on me. Entirely.' Bumblebee sighed with a depressed look on his face.

I turned my body, "None of your so-called friends did, did they?"

'Primus no. It was before I joined the Bots.' Bumblebee grabbed his arms as he sat up with his back from me. 'You may say I look nice, but the thing is if you saw what was underneath and what I did in the past you'd think otherwise.'

The scout's wings folded down as he pulled his legs up to his face. He didn't speak after that, but he watched the play that was playing on the screen. I sat up, and gently placed a servo on his back. Bumblebee shivered at the feeling, but remained silent.

"What did this Firefox do to you?" I asked him as I pulled him onto my lap.

'Why would you care about the life of a pleasure bot?' He stood up swiftly, and beelined to the wash racks.

I sighed as I followed after him. "Bumblebee, I apologize for bringing any painful memories to light." Silence, and I walked in to see the scout sitting on the floor. "Come on, we will recharge."

'Why me?' He asked me as I lifted him into my arms.

"We will discuss it after your recharge." I walked to the berth. "You know, I was supposed to enjoy breaking you into obeying me."

He half chuckled with his curious filled optics examining me. 'I'm sorry to disappoint, Lord Megatron. I'll be sure to make it up to you, after we recharge.'

"You better, or I'll punish you." I laid him back down, and pulled him closer to me.

Bumblebee was the first to fall into recharge. His wings folded against his back as he purred softly. I fell into recharge with my servos rubbing his pelvic plating.

-Bumblebee's POV-

When I onlined, I had a strange feeling of peace. My entire body was relaxed, but it soon changed when my legs rubbed against each other. I looked down with wide optics. My internal body temperature was raising as the servo rubbed it gently. The internal clock told me that it was early in the morning. Back on Cybertron; I would've been forced to online, stripped of my armor, and thrown into a cold shower. It was standard at the Fox Den, for us to shower with no dignity if we had any special guests.

I slowly got out of the berth, and went over to the window that was next to the desk. Looking out the window I didn't realize that Soundwave walked in until I felt light touches on my wings. I turned with a loud gasp.

'S-Soundwave.' I put a servo on my chest.

"Soundwave… thanks. Laserbeak… important. Soundwave… Autobot… same." Soundwave leaned in close as his long digit touched my helm. "Soundwave… Lord Megatron… wishes…. Court."

'Court? Megatron wants to court me?' I looked at the nodding mech. 'Don't be ridiculous, I'm just a toy for his amusement. Just like all the others.'

Shuffling from the stasis mech caused us to stop our conversation. That's about the time I saw the reason for Soundwave coming in. In his servos were two cubes of energon, and floating beside his helm was Laserbeak holding a data pad. Megatron was onlining, looking up at the ceiling as his systems onlined.

"Thank you for bringing the energon, Soundwave. You're dismissed." Megatron ordered after sitting up while Soundwave and Laserbeak left. "Bumblebee, how was your recharge?"

I looked down at my peds with slight embarrassment. None of the other Autobots asked me, just a 'good morning' or 'We need you to operate the bridge controls'. My spark pulsed as I looked up with a happy flick of my left wing followed by two flicks of my right.

'I recharged well, Lord Megatron. How about you?' I asked with such ease, completely not caring about the fact that I just shared a berth with a Decepticon.

"Well. Bring the energon here, and we shall talk." Megatron held his servo out to me.

I grabbed them, and crawled onto the berth. For someone who was supposed to be cruel and mean, was actually pleasant to be around. He took one cube, and drank it while reading the data pad that Laserbeak dropped in his lap. I looked down at my cube with a slight sigh, which accidently got the tyrant's attention.

"Yes, Bumblebee?" He sat the cube aside.

I shrugged with uncertainty. 'I don't know, I just figured that you were all talk about this so-called training, but you've done little to back up that claim.'

Megatron laughed loudly at my complaint. "Disappointed, are we? Okay, what would you like? I can take you to my torture room down in the Brig, the Bridge, or right here."

'The room with the chains?' I waited for the nod, I nodded with a beep. 'I want that.'

I must've surprised Megatron, because his optics widened for a split second before giving me a stern look. "Okay, but if you start having memory relapses I will stop."

'Okay.' I gave a strong nod before drinking my energon.

Megatron led me down to the room, and led me to the center of the floor. He stood over me as he grabbed ahold of a pair of stasis cuffs that dangled from the ceiling. I watched him cuff my wrists, and snapped his digits before I was lifted until my peds barely touching the ground. Megatron went over to a table near us, and grabbed a couple of objects.

"I want you to tell me if there is anything you are not comfortable with." He was being so docile, and I didn't want docile.

'I'm uncomfortable with how Autobot you are being to your prisoner. Where's that Decepticon temper you're famous for?' I wiggled my hips.

Megatron chuckled as he brought them over. I felt my body freeze when I saw a black ring in his servo.

"Do you know what this is?" He asked me, and I shook my helm. "This is a sort of correction collar."

My wings fell as I tried to wiggle out of the chains and cuffs. 'Y-yes.'

"I told you, I wouldn't be so nice next time." Megatron reminded me as he moved behind me.

He grabbed my right wing, and I felt it tighten around the rotary nub. I tried to move it, but a light zap caused me to click in surprise. "Every time you do something I don't like, you will get a light zap. That will remain on until you leave."

'It hurts, why couldn't you have put it on my wrist or ankle?' I whimpered.

"Because I wanted it there." He said within inches of my face.

"What do you want me to do to help ease your frustration?" Megatron whispered into my receptor.

I moaned softly. 'Touch me please.'

"You're just begging to be fragged right now, aren't you?" Megatron stood us up.

'I'm not ready to lose my virginity.' I chirped nervously.

"What about in your aft?" Megatron asked, and I looked at him in shock.

I looked down in shock, and then back up with a nod of my helm. 'Okay.'

I bit my lip behind my mouth guard as Megatron touched my body. He lifted the other object, and my optics widened. Where the slag does he get a slagging vibrator!? The mech looked at me with devilish optics.

"Can you guess where this is going?" Megatron whispered into my Audio receptor.

'My valve?' And then I felt a light zap on my wings.

"Oh, no my dear little Bumblebee. Your valve will not be touched until you are mine. This will be going somewhere else; can you help Master out and tell me?" He teased as he turned it on, and applied it against my wings. I lurched forward at the sensation. "Does it go here?"

I shook my helm. 'Lower.'

Megatron's lips touched me feverishly. "Lower what?"

'Lower, Lord Megatron.' I tilted my helm back as Megatron lowered to the middle of my back, which was the second most exposed part of my protoform.

I gasped with a loud moan. 'Lower.'

"Now I can't have you attracting too much attention. And I happen to have the perfect solution." Megatron disappeared, and reappeared with a small red rubber object. "Open up for me."

I went to resist, but the vibration coming from my rotary nub while the zap appeared again. I slid my mouth guard open, and opened my mouth. He slid the ball into my mouth, and strapped it to the back of my helm. Megatron moved the vibrator to my hips, and kept it there as I moaned and thrashed around.

"What was that Bumblebee? Does it go there?" Megatron asked as I felt his denta scrap against my wing.

I shook my helm rapidly as I gave muffled pleas for him to go lower. He finally moved it to my aft. "Does it go here?" I nodded with moans, and I heard him tsk. "Oh, but it looks like something is in the way."

I gave no hesitation to slide my aft plating aside. Megatron slid the vibrator in slowly as I moaned against the once familiar feeling. I muffled pleas for him to make it move, but he just simply walked away to grab something else. My optics were focused on him, but only for a small fraction of a nanominute before they slammed shut.

"I might just stand here, and enjoy the show. You look rather sexually appealing; your optics looking at me with need, your body wiggling as your arousal becomes unbearable, and those beautiful noises make me want you." He walked over to me once more.

My aft clenched against the vibrator as my valve grew hot as did my spike. I watched Megatron run his digits down my chest, causing the paint to peel off. My body shook as the urge to overload was almost driving me to scream for Megatron, but alarms blared. I snapped out of my ecstasy filled trance, and saw the anger in Megatron's optics.

"It seems your friends are here." Megatron removed the vibrator and gag from me. "I will summon you to my quarters tonight, to finish what we've started."

'O-okay.' I closed everything up. 'I think it would be best if you hid your… toys.'

Megatron chuckled as he did just that. "You listened so well, what do you want for a prize?"

Before I could answer the door was kicked off the track, and there stood Optimus, Arcee, and Bulkhead. I quickly acted as if I was a prisoner being questioned. 'I'm not going to tell you anything.'

Megatron seemed confused until he saw my quick glance over his shoulder, and played along. He ran his talons against my chest with a playful wink. "If you don't tell me, Autobot, then I'll just have to-"

"You won't be doing anything, Megatron." Optimus jumped in the conversation.

The Decepticon turned with a smirk on his face. "Ah, Optimus what a pleasant surprise. Your scout should learn better than to sneak aboard my ship. Could hurt himself."

'Release me, Megatron.' I wiggled around, trying to look like I was struggling to break free, but I was trying to keep my valve from leaking.

"You're the one who snuck aboard my ship, and dismantled the cloaking device." Megatron added.

I revved my engines just before being dropped to the ground, and being lazily tossed at my friends. I grunted as soon as I came in contact with someone's armor. When I looked up, I saw that it was Optimus who caught me. Megatron decided to play coy with me.

"Remember what I said scout." Megatron said before Ratchet opened a bridge for us.

Arcee and Bulkhead backed up while Optimus half dragged half carried me through. Ratchet ran over to scan me. "What did Megatron mean by that?" Arcee looked at me as I was getting scanned.

"Your energon levels are good, but why is your internal temperature and spark readings off the charts?" Ratchet asked as he pushed me onto my back.

'How should I know what the Decepticon Warlord was talking about?' I played dumb as Ratchet applied cooling rags to my chest.

"Why didn't you comm us? We were worried after you didn't return last night." Arcee was playing interrogator apparently.

'There's this weird thing called Soundwave, yeah he tends to do this thing where he blocks all forms of communication.' I got defensive, and I instantly felt bad. 'Sorry Cee. I am just stressed out right now.'

"Your systems are back under control, I suggest recharge for the rest of the cycle." Ratchet concluded his examination.

I stood up with a nod, and quickly went straight to my room. When I watched, the door slide open, and that's when I realized how small our quarters were. Even my berth, that I once thought was big, looked small. I sighed, missing the attention I was getting. I shook my helm vigorously.

'Stop it, he is just toying with you. And he's right, you're just milking him for his attention.' I told myself. 'None of the others would do any of things that Megatron did, let alone want to be with you if they found out about your past.'

I laid down on my berth wanting to go into a recharge, but I was still aroused from my private time with Megatron. I turned my lights off, closed my optics, and replayed the memory. My spike slid out almost instantly, I bit my lip as I grasped my gray spike. Underneath my spike were two purple glowing stripes; it was the only part of me that didn't match my color scheme. My mind added and altered different scenes as I continued to give my spike attention.

I mewled as I imagined Megatron touching my wings. My back arched as my free servo followed the ghostly touch of Megatron's servo. 'Oh, mmm.'

In my mind, Megatron ran his glossa up my body and teased my spike relentlessly with his digits. He found exposed wires, and gently bit them. My back arched at the feeling of my digits being the physical replacement of his denta. I turned my helm to the door, and moaned as the need for his attention grew inside me. My Autobot self was saying that this could be basically defecting, but my Carrier-self encouraged for me to gain Megatron's attention.

'Oh please. Mmm, I'll listen.' I whispered as the servo around my spike moved faster.

Altered Megatron slipped his mouth around my spike, and flicked his glossa around. My servo moved even faster, and continued to go faster until I overloaded. Thick blue liquid squirted out of my spike, and onto my servo. My cooling fans kicked in as I took deep intakes. A knock came to my door, I shuffled around swiftly as I threw my thermal blanket over myself.

"Bumblebee, I know you are online. Come on, can you please tell me what is going on with you?" Optimus walked over and sat down next to my peds.

I closed everything up, and looked up at the Prime. 'You wouldn't understand. None of you do. The stress, the amount of attention I want, being the youngest Cybertronian on this planet with no one to talk to, being the only Carrier mech, and not being able to do my job. I might as well not even bare the mark of an Autobot.'

"Is this what you're upset about? Not being sent on missions? Because if it is-" The alarm blared, meaning there was energon found. "Stay here, I will return."

Optimus stood up and quickly left. I wasn't going to talk to my leader in this state, and I had to redo my paint job. 'Gotta show off my apparent beauty.'

Quickly making it to the shared wash racks, I scrubbed all the dried lubricant off me, enjoying the feeling of the water on my wings. The only downside of shared wash racks, was the lack of privacy. Don't forget the lack of Megatron's servos. I said to myself. Thanks Soundwave, you've got me thinking about Megatron courting me.

"Oh, Bee sorry. Didn't realize you were in here." Bulkhead and Wheeljack came in, which wouldn't normally bother me. The thing that did annoy me, was the amount of mud the two were flinging around while cleaning it off.

I was almost done, ready to leave before something bad happens, and it got worse when the two wreckers got into a mud fight. Wheeljack threw mud at his green friend, but he missed and the mud hit my chest and my wings. I buzzed with rage.

'What the frag Wheeljack! This is to clean ourselves, not to have mud fights! I was just clean, and now look at me! Ugh, Sire mechs are so fragging clueless!' I shouted before spraying the mud off.

"We're sorry Bee, we were just having some fun." Wheeljack apologized, but it wasn't sincere.

"Yeah, it's just mud." Bulkhead said before putting a muddy servo on my shoulder. "Oops, sorry."

I buzzed with a high-pitched tone as my anger grew. Quickly I left the wash racks, stomping into the main room, and punched in coordinates. My wings were flicking with agitation, and I was grumbling as the Bridge opened.

"Bumblebee, where are you going?" Ratchet asked.

'Away from the slagging wreckers. Trying to fragging clean my wings, and they're having a mud fight.' I transformed and burned rubber out of there.

:Oh Bee, we said were sorry. Come on quit being like a sparkling.: Wheeljack said.

Being called a sparkling made me go faster. :Call me a sparkling again, and I will beat the living slag out of you.:

I shut my comlink off, and weaved through the open roads. My Carrier programming was working overtime to try to find a place to clean off the already dried mud off my left front bumper. Praxians were already naturally sensitive with our looks, but when trying to attract a mate we hate even a speck of dirt. That's the only thing that makes us somewhat like Seekers, besides our wings. Unlike other Cybertronians, who can have several mates throughout their lifetimes, Praxians will only have one. If our mate dies, then we don't even try to find another, not unless the other Cybertronian tries with all their might to win us over.

I found a small lake, transforming cautiously, I removed my shoulder plating to clean it. While I washed the armor, I saw an object glinting across the shallow lake. Replacing the plating, I walked across the lake and was relieved when I discovered it came to just my knees. Sitting on a stone slab, was a small silver box and a data pad next to it. I picked up the data pad, and began reading.

 _Dear Bumblebee_

 _I was rummaging through some of my things in my quarters when I found this jewel. I found it suitable to express that I wish to court you. If you open the box, and take the gift I will know that you've accepted me courting you. If you wish to just keep our relationship within the contract, toss the box in the lake._

 _I will see you soon, my beautiful gem._

 _Megatron_

'Jewel? Gem?' I felt my curiosity get peeked, and my spark swelled at the thought of being courted by Megatron. Opening the box, I gasped at what was sitting inside. It was a star-shaped crystal, it had a dark blue coloration with gold specks like stars in the night sky. 'It's… no… it can't be. How did you get a Prima crystal?'

The Prima crystal was also known commonly as Primus' spark. It was used as gifts and jewelry for more of the richer society on Cybertron. I saw them a lot back home, some of my regulars would let me look at them. The way the sun hit the gold specks, made me croon happily. Megatron really was wanting to court me, and honestly, I wasn't scared. Subspacing everything, I headed back to base.

When I made it back, I pulled out the crystal with my wings moving up and down with each crooning sound I make. I ignored the stares I was receiving as I walked to my room, so I could put the crystal away. As I was about to leave for the Nemesis, I stopped at the door.

'Hmm, maybe I should bring it so no one touches it. Oh, and maybe something to thank him.' I grabbed the Prima Crystal and a couple vials of some of the strongest versions of high grade I smuggled onto the ARK with me. Once I was ready, I snuck back outside, and was almost immediately pinged to come aboard. The portal opened, and I walked through with a big smile on my face from behind my mask.

Bumblebee, calm down. We are going to go to my quarters. Don't comm me." Megatron ordered before leading me to his quarters.

I turned around and looked up at Megatron. 'I am calm by the way.'

"Oh really? Then why are you throwing a fit like a youngling?" Megatron crossed his arms.

'I am not!' I realized what I just said, and looked away. 'I'm sorry.'

"Come here, I can help you relieve that frustration." He dimmed the lights down, and leaned down to kiss me.

I snapped my mouth guard back, and kissed him. My servos gripped onto his arms as he walked me to his berth. I fell backwards, and purred as Megatron rubbed my wings. His lips moved to my neck, I clicked and chirped as he continued to run his digits.

Megatron was standing in front of the ship, his back turned to me with his servos folded behind him. My optics roamed his body, wondering if he'd continue where we left off. I walked up to him, and chirped to let him know I made it.

'I got your gift. How did you know I was going to be there?' I asked when I walked slightly in front of him.

"I had Laserbeak follow you, and while you weren't looking she dropped it off." Megatron face me with a smile on his face, except it was not like a sneaky grin. "I've been holding the Prima Crystal for the day I started to court someone. Did you approve of my gift?"

'I loved it, this is the first time I got to hold one. It's still as beautiful as I remembered them.' I moved slightly, so my clean armor shined brightly. 'And I have a gift for you, well for us, but I brought it for you.'

I pulled out the green vial, and saw the shock in his optics. "How did you get such a potent vial?"

'Perks of working as a pleasure bot, got to drink the good stuff.' I teased him as I poked fun at myself.

"You look exquisite today, Bumblebee." Megatron commented as I flared my wings in a high 'V' and puffed my chest out slightly.

I felt my spark pulse happily. 'When do I get my next gift?'

Megatron chuckled at me as he slithered an arm up my back, causing me to shiver even more than before. "Why so sensitive?"

'I cleaned my wings and sensory nodes extra well, so that they were nice and shiny for you. Do you approve?' I asked with slight worry towards the end.

We looked in each other's optics for so long, that I felt my knees shake when Megatron leaned closer to my face. "Of course, I approve. Your beauty makes me want to run my servos all over you, as you beg for my spike."

I felt my body warm up as the image was eased into my thoughts. 'Maybe a bit of high grade will help.'

"Well then, let's hurry." Megatron lifted me into his arms before speed walking into his quarters.

Last time I was in here, the crystal lights gave off a pale-yellow color, but now they had a baby blue glow with a darker color to balance it out. The berth was nice and clean, the Holo screen across the berth had on another Iacon play. Next to the berth, on the floor was a crate with what looked like toys and various restraints.

Megatron took the vial of high grade from me, and sat it over on the desk. "Where would you like to start?"

I looked around, and then felt my body heat up when I realized that I was crawling onto the berth with my wings flirting with Megatron. 'I'm pretty eager to taste that high grade, maybe get a bit of a buzz, and then maybe show you why I was popular amongst the Tower bots.' I winked at Megatron.

Megatron smiled at how courageous I was being. He grabbed the high grade, and poured it into two smaller vials equally. He sat next to me with a smirk. I straddled him and took one of the vials, and put it in Megatron's mouth. I leaned in and took the vial with my lips, and leaned backwards. The silky taste of the high grade slid down into my tanks.

Megatron held out the other vial, "Would you be so kind and give this to Master?"

I took it and poured into his mouth. The slight buzz and warmth in my systems was the result of the quick works of the high grade. 'Give me a bit more, and I'll show you all my moves.'

"Why don't you show me some right now?" Megatron hinted.

I went over and poured some more in our vials. This is going to be fun. I grinned devilishly as I slowly poured one vial down his chest, and then with the other one I poured it in my mouth. I started from where the energon ended near his pelvic plating, and slowly licked it all the way up to his chest. Megatron hummed at the sight of me covering his body with kisses. The increase of the buzz got me even more excited.

"Your glossa is amazing. I know where that needs to go." Megatron grabbed my wings.

I moaned in mid-lick. My digits dug into his waist as he continued to play with my wings. 'Open up then.' Megatron opened his pelvic plating, and I stared at it with pure shock. His spike was long, thick, and black. Along the center was a dark purple stripe.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Megatron said as I continued to share.

I removed my mouth guard, gripped the thick base, and lowered my mouth down it. Megatron arched his hips with a small moan. My wings perked at the reaction I was getting from him. I pulled my mouth away, and slowly licked his spike while my digits danced across his legs.

"Oh Primus, you're so talented." Megatron moaned louder as I took his spike in my mouth as far as I could.

I purred when his servos played with my wings once more. I pulled back with my intakes hard and fast. 'I'm glad you approve of it.'

"Can I take your pretty little aft?" Megatron asked as his servo grabbed it tightly. "Every battle I've seen you in, I've had troubles looking away from it. From looking away from your curvy frame, your beautiful coloring, your innocent curious filled optics."

I half chuckled at the last part. 'We both know I'm not innocent.'

"In my optics, you are. Now, on your servos and knees. I'm not going to ask for permission like some Autobot." Megatron used his commanding voice which used to terrify, but now it was kind of a turn on.

Megatron put me into my position, servos in the center of the berth and my legs spread apart with my aft slightly in the air. He went over to the crate, and pulled out a pair of stasis cuffs. Megatron came over and restrained my wrists before going back of to the crate. He pulled out a metal rod, and pressed a button. On one end of the rod three long thick cables with electricity sparking off each cable. He pulled out another object; it was a black ring made specially for wings or horns. I watched Megatron place the ring on my right wing rotary nub.

"I'm going to enjoy hearing the pretty noises you'll be making." Megatron purred with a crack of his whip.

I thrusted forward with anticipation as my fear and pleasure was fluttering through me. Megatron lifted his arm, and smacked me a bit hard on the aft. I gasped loudly and moaned when the stinging was replaced with pleasure. He smacked me twice as hard, and I whimpered to stop the scream. Megatron licked the back of my wing as the ring on my rotary nub sent off small, frequent shocks.

"This will certainly teach you not to tease Master like that, right?" Megatron was really getting into this, and it was turning me on even more.

'Yes, Master. I'm sorry.' I moaned as he flicked his glossa around the base of my left wing while continuing the jolts on my other wing. 'Ah, ah, ah frag. Ooh, mmm, frag yes.'

"Oh, still sensitive, are we? Do you like the attention I give you?" Megatron whispered before pulling away. I knew that if I resisted, that Megatron would get turned on by it.

'No. I will never allow you to win.' I turned to face him, but I felt a sharp pain down the center of my back. My servos curled as my body thrusted forward.

Megatron pinched several exposed wires, "You are just asking for trouble. Maybe it's about that I pound that attitude out of you."

I took the suggestion, and moved my aft plating away. He leaned over me as his spike slowly slid into my aft. I clenched the walls, causing both of us to moan loudly. Megatron bit my wing while he slow thrusted into me, his sharp talons dug into my hips. We moved as one fluid motion, the moans that came from our mouths, the pre-overload sliding down my leg, and the load grunts from Megatron was all so hot.

As Megatron continued to frag me, memories from when old mechs needing a quick interface before returning home to their families, appeared. I clenched everything, but they were becoming clearer with each touch Megatron was giving me.

 _Orange servos wrapped around my body as the owner thrusted his spike into my once virgin aft. I was covered in energon, all of it was mine. I had to pretend that this was turning me on, so that I would get my client to overloading sooner. Once he was in stasis, I could highjack a couple thousand credits without his knowledge, and then get paid the twenty grand for the regular price._ _"You like that, don't you? You little slut." The mech could've been my Grand-Sire, which made me repulsed even more._ _I rolled my optics, glad I was facing the door. "Oh, yes, of course Sir. The way you pound my aft, makes me crave you." Crave you to end my life._ _"How much will FireFox be willing to accept for me to take your valve?" He purred into my receptor._ _"I'm sorry Sir, but my Mistress wishes for me to keep that for my mate." I droned that same line to all the mechs that came to visit me._ _"Who would ever accept a pleasure bot as their mate? Then again, my mate is getting awfully unattractive, and your pretty armor is beautiful. Maybe I can convince her to let me buy you." He toyed with my wings, normally I'd be getting turned on by the touches, but I was getting repulsed by it_.

'Megatron. Oh, frag yes, harder. Frag me harder, please Megatron.' I begged, hoping that the random flashes of the past appearing with each pound I was receiving would go away.

Megatron overloaded in my aft, and then I overloaded. Our cooling fans kicked in as we collapsed onto the berth. A big smile appeared on my face as the memories stopped. "What happened just now? If I went any faster, I'd tear your aft walling. Or worse."

I was too embarrassed to tell Megatron what was happening, so I pressed myself close to his body. My helm rested on his heated chest with my servo on his mid-section. I felt his optics burning into the top of my helm while his servo rubbed my body.

'I was hoping that that high grade would suppress them, but it didn't.' I looked down with my wings folding down at the amount of embarrassment I was feeling.

"Hey, hey you have no need to apologize. Why don't you tell me about your life in the Fox Den?" Megatron pulled me closer to him with his arms holding me tightly. "As much as you are willing and capable to."

I nodded as I tried to gain my courage. 'Well I was left there by my creators as a four-solar cycle sparkling, and raised by FireFox. She never treated me as her own, and I never saw her as anything but some femme that gave me energon and a berth to recharge on. Not even the other pleasure bots liked me, it was basically survival of the fittest.'

Megatron pulled us up against the wall. My servos were up against his chest, my helm rested on his shoulder, and my legs were curled up beside me. 'I could tell you that I wasn't used to please sick perverted mechs and even the rare sick femmes since I was only a Stellar-Cycle into my Youngling stage, then I'd be lying. She somehow found out that I was a Carrier, and decided that I should keep my valve intact until… until I was old enough to be mated.'

"You were raped? Had I known, I would've destroyed anyone who touched you, even Firefox." Megatron declared as instinctively dug his digits in my arm. I winced in pain, getting the silver mech to realize what he was doing. "Oh, my apologizes."

'And when… when you ripped my voice box, part of me was hoping that the trauma would've been enough to kill my spark. But of course, as Jazz told me 'That's the cowards way out.' Then when you started doing all this, I thought it was some sick perverted fantasy.' I clenched my fists.

"And now? Am I still a sick pervert?" Megatron tried to make me feel better by rubbing my wings in small circles.

I shook my helm with a soft smile as I nuzzled my helm. 'No, you've really impressed me. Jazz was the one that I considered a real family member, but he was lost in the Novac solar system. He always told me that Primus gave us that one mech, that would make us happy and our sparks flutter. And I think he's right.'

Megatron purred as he kissed my helm lightly. "You stay with me for the night."

'Can you remove the cuffs?' I wave my wrists in front of him. 'Thank you. Now, when will I be receiving my next gift?' I jokingly said.

Megatron laughed at me, before leaning over his side of the berth, and pulled out another small box. "I enjoyed the Iacon plays, so I had them copied onto this so while you were bored you could watch them."

I opened the lid, seeing a datapad with a camera, and an external comlink in the box also. 'What're this for?'

"It's a one-way camera and one-way comlink. I will be able to better instruct you without you feeling lonely, and the camera will be sending live footage to my Holo screen as soon as it is on." Megatron kissed with loud pleasurable hums. "I'd imagine once your friends discover that you are acting… odd because of your Carrier programming, they'll be keeping a tighter leash on you."

'How did? How did you know that my programming was active?' I looked at him with wide, fearful optics.

"After you had left a while back, I had Knockout give me any information he had on Carrier Mechs. You don't have to worry about me exploiting your secret, I plan on making sure only you carry my sparklings." Megatron whispered softly as he licked the edge of my wings.

I rolled onto my front, letting my wings fold down without getting irritated. Megatron pulled me close to me, as he turned his back to the door. His left leg slid between mine while his arms pulled me into his body. I hummed happily as the light crystals turned off, and we soon fell into a recharge.

Again hoped you enjoyed! love you all!


	3. Chapter 3

I hope you all enjoy! And I apologize for not continuing my other fanfics, starting to run out of ideas... I'll try to finish them.

* * *

Ch. 3

-Megatron's POV-

When I thought, I was finally getting through to Bumblebee, he would revert to thinking that I as an evil Decepticon that was going to take his innocence. I currently was dealing with the scout thinking that I was going to force him into carrying, and that his friends would never do that to him.

"Have you so easily forgotten what your faction did to mechs like you? If you trusted them so much, why don't you tell them about how you're a carrier?" I had him restrained to my berth, he looked exceptionally delicious in this state, but I wasn't in the mood.

' _What the Autobots did to Carrier mechs was far different than what your Decepticons did to them._ ' He chirped defensively.

I folded my servos behind me. "But did they do it with their permission? If the Autobots were as righteous as you claim, why did you flee to avoid the same fate?"

Bumblebee fell silent, realizing that I brought up a good point. ' _I didn't tell them… because I was scared._ '

"Of what?" I pried in.

' _Of them forcing me to go sterile. Why am I even telling Decepticons about my past?_ ' He smacked the back of his helm against the berth with frustration.

I grabbed the bottom of his face with my digits. "Don't damage yourself. And you know that if you told them, they'd keep you under lock and key. Whereas I have given you free roam of _my_ ship. If Prime trusted you, as you always proclaimed to me, then why do you not have any solo patrols?"

His optics widened as I told him the truth. ' _They don't trust me._ '

"That's right Bumblebee, and if I didn't trust you then why did I let you so close to me when I'm at my weakest?" I slowly released Bumblebee from the restraints.

' _Because…because you trust me?_ ' I still had ahold of his wrists as I nodded. ' _But that's only because I'm a carrier._ '

"As right as you are, it's also because you are brighter than you let others think." I finally released his servos, "Now what would you like to do?"

' _I get a choice?_ ' Bumblebee sat in front of me with his wings standing out straight. ' _Can you rub my wings?_ '

I mentally smiled at how easy it was to get the naïve mech to trust me. "Okay go lay down, I'll rub wax on them."

Bumblebee nodded and went over to the berth, and laid on his front. He had his helm resting on his arms as he stared at the wall. I went to my wash racks, and grabbed the container of wax and a rag. When I went over to the berth, I noticed that he had stressed himself into stasis. I didn't let that stop me from rubbing wax all over his wings. A quiet click came from lips, and a purr from his engines. His wings flicked into a downward 'v' as my servo ran up and down them.

"You'll be mine soon, very soon." I whispered into his receptor.

As I watched him recharge soundly I remembered that Soundwave had sent to me. Slowly I climbed out of the berth, and went over to my terminal. Turning it on, I opened the file labeled with the scout's name.

Designation: Bumblebee

Gender: mech

Species: Iaconian Praxian

Faction: Autobot

Position: Special Forces head scout

Job history: Unknown (deleted by Autobot Jazz)

Medical history: Broken voice box, caused by confrontation with Megatron, attempts to repair failed, claimed beyond repair. Other medical history unknown (deleted by Autobot Ratchet)

Hmm, interesting his past job history was deleted and medical reports between him joining the Autobots and me destroying his voice box, were deleted as well. The medical portion were most likely his carrier programming. But what in Bumblebee's past caused Jazz to delete it?

::Soundwave what clubs were in the Towers?:: I commed Soundwave.

::Towers…consisted...mostly…pleasure bots…usually…mechs and femmes…poor…status.:: Soundwave reported back.

::Will you be able to read Bumblebee's thoughts, and get anything about his past?:: I asked, hoping to get my answers than what the recharging mech was willing to give.

::Attempting…can…show…via…terminal.:: Soundwave said before an image popped up.

"Hmm, better turn the volume down." I turned it down slightly as the image soon turned to a video.

 _A young slim looking version of Bumblebee was walking through the streets of Iacon. He went into a gym with a friendly wave to the front desk._

 _"Back again I see. This is what the third time this week?" A buff looking black mech looked up with a smile._

 _A laughter came from him, "Yeah well Firefox wants me to be a bit bigger. Which means, more gym time."_

 _"Well you can have free range of the equipment." The mech joked._

 _"Thanks, Quix." Bumblebee walked off to the equipment._

 _The image changed to Bumblebee walking into a club called 'Fox Den'. When he stepped in, an orange and red femme stomped over with a smug look on her face. Bumblebee silently groaned before doing a spin for her._

 _"Arms are amazing! Now you need to work on your legs, still not enough. And the curve on your chest is good." She criticized the mech as she touched and prodded at the various parts of his body._

 _"Does this mean I'm going to get boosted?" He put his servos on his waist._

 _She nodded, "Yes you'll be ten thousand a private dance, eight thousand for oral, and dancing in the main room will be twenty thousand. Sound fair?"_

 _"Oh yes, yes, yes thank you so much Firefox." Bumblebee smiled cheerfully._

 _The image changed to Bumblebee walking onto a stage, bright lights aimed at him, as he grabbed a long pole, and started climbing it. He did a flip and then slid down the pole with his legs being the only things holding him. Above him was a sign that kept increasing; it increased by twenty thousand. Bumblebee quickly spun in the air with lights flashing on him as florescent paint splattered on him. His legs folded underneath himself, and his servos dipped into a nearby can of florescent paint. Bumblebee ran his servos up his front as he stood up. He slid back to his knees, and then slid into a bowing position with his aft in the air._

 _"Give it up for my untouched Bumblebee! Who wants this young mech for the rest of the evening? Will do anything you want, but interfacing." Firefox climbed onto the stage, and cuffed a chain to Bumblebee's wrist. "Do I hear five thousand?"_

 _The bids got higher and higher until it stopped at thirty-five thousand credits. But then one servo shot up in the air. "Ah'll take him for hundred thousand!"_

 _"Sold!" Firefox quickly accepted the offer. "Bee go walk up to the Polyhexian mech with the blue visors."_

 _Bumblebee nodded and walked up to the mech. "Bumblebee."_

 _"Jazz, now come on."_

 _The image changed again to a different day with Bumblebee sitting on top of a support beam quietly watch the unsuspecting trainees. Jazz stopped everyone to introduce the nervous mech._

 _"Ah found our newest recruit. He's a bit young, but he's a cool mech tah hang with." Jazz finished, and Bumblebee swung down and over the small group. He landed on his peds, and turned to face everyone. "Everyone dis is Bumblebee, Bumblebee dis is yer new team and family."_

I was interrupted with shouts coming from the berth. Quickly looking over my shoulder, there was Bumblebee holding his helm in pain. He was kicking and squealing, which was more like screeching. I rushed over to see if I could get him out of the trance.

' _Pain… pain… make it stop!_ ' Bumblebee hit his helm against my chest.

I didn't know what to do, but rub his wings. The scout finally stopped slamming his helm. "It's okay Bumblebee, online. Come on, whatever you're seeing isn't real anymore."

' _So many memories. Please don't let her get me._ ' Her? Did he mean Firefox?

"It's okay she's gone. I'm here now." I just sat there and rubbed his wings.

::Halt… past… painful… Autobot.:: Soundwave was gracious enough to point out the obvious to me.

::Thank you Soundwave.:: I simply said.

Bumblebee released his helm and pushed himself further into me. ' _I told you I wasn't ready. Why did you go into my past? So many painful memories._ '

"You were aware?" I was shocked at the news.

' _I try to block the past out. Please don't ever make me go through that ever again._ ' Bumblebee begged as he let energon tears stream down his face.

I nodded, "I am sorry. I will not have Soundwave do it again."

He looked into my optics to see if I spoke the truth. ' _I believe you. Thank you._ '

We were just sitting on my berth for what likes cycles; Bumblebee had his legs pulled up to his face, and he would flinch whenever I tried to touch him. I sat on the edge of my berth with my back turned to him, hoping that he would come to me. On occasions, he would move a tiny inch closer, freezing when he noticed that I was watching. I was finally going to give up, when Bumblebee's digits grazed my own servos, that were bracing me from behind.

' _Sterile is far worse than death._ ' Bumblebee interrupted the silence.

I turned to look at him. "Why do you say that?"

' _I saw what they did to one of my friends; he was a carrier like me. They injected him with this chip, that took away his programming for carrying. The sterilization was only supposed to halt carrying abilities, but it killed all care ability to care about sparklings. He would always perk up when he saw a youngling play, run to the rescue when a sparkling cried, but after he became sterile nothing. Not even a glance when sparklings cried for help._ ' Bumblebee held himself. ' _That's why I went to Ratchet. He deactivated my programming, but I always felt the same towards sparklings and younglings._ '

Death did sound much better than not being able to feel anything. "Well now you don't have to worry about that. Bumblebee, I won't kill you or take your emotions away. I can't say the same for the Autobots."

' _I know._ ' He chirped as he nuzzled his helm against my chest.

Why did this warm my spark? _Stop, you're the Decepticon warlord._ "What are you doing?"

' _Showing you that your plans to get me to trust you is working._ ' How in Unicron's name does he find these things out!? ' _It doesn't take a genius to see that. Megatron, the Decepticon warlord, being nice to the enemy's scout kind of screams plan._ '

"And is it working?" I couldn't find a way to dissuade him.

Bumblebee crawled into my lap, his legs on either side of me. ' _Maybe._ '

I pulled him closer to my body. "You can leave tomorrow morning as soon as I online from stasis."

' _Okay._ ' Bumblebee chirped and followed me back inside.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this, please leave a review! :)


	4. Chapter 4

I hope you all enjoy! And I apologize for not continuing my other fanfics, starting to run out of ideas... I'll try to finish them.

* * *

Ch. 4

-Autobot's 3rd POV; Afternoon of the same day-

Ratchet was pacing in front of the terminal with a datapad in his servo. Everyone was watching the mutter to himself, but Miko snapped. "What!?"

"How could I not realize sooner? I didn't even think about, I'm so stupid." The medic groaned in frustration.

"Maybe you should tell us before Miko breaks her phone." Jack pointed to the thirteen-year-old girl.

Ratchet looked at them before cracking. "I know why Bumblebee is acting the way he is, but it'd be best of young Raf and Miko are not here. Jack is mature enough to listen."

"Bee's my guardian, I'm not going anywhere." Raf put his foot down.

Optimus looked at the younger human with a small frown. "We all know you're worried about Bumblebee, but if Ratchet says you are not old enough to hear then please respect his decision. We will call you back in the room after."

The two humans sighed in disappointment before leaving. Ratchet started fidgeting with his digits. "Bumblebee isn't just a mech, he's a carrier mech."

"Carrier?" Jack asked him.

"Earth's word would be mother. It is rare programming in a mech, that gives them the ability to have sparklings. Medics and scientists studied them to learn why and how they were sparked like that. Carrier mechs go through a short attitude period, that starts to go away when they find a partner. The more the two mechs interface, the carrier mech starts to act strange."

"What do you mean strange?" Arcee asked from her spot at the entrance.

"They start becoming clingy, and will _only_ carry their mate's sparklings. Unlike Sire mechs or femmes, who can hop from one mate to another, Carrier mechs won't look at any other mech the same as the one siring their sparklings." Ratchet explained to them. "Unlike femmes who can get sparked no matter what the only way a mech can become sparked, is to be willing."

Wheeljack finally stepped in, "I thought all the carrier mechs were terminated?"

Ratchet coughed silently into his fist. "Well yes, but Bumblebee didn't want to be killed by the Decepticons or sterilized by the Autobots. I found a way to turn off the programming, and it remained off if he saw me every stellar-cycle and didn't have intercourse. And we've been so busy with our duties on stopping Megatron, that I've neglected my duty as a medic."

"Okay but can we get to Bumblebee?" Bulkhead was rather angry since their recent battle.

"The programming is activated, and the attitude is all just pent up frustration. The only problem is where does Bumblebee really go to release his pent-up emotions." Ratchet felt guilty for not having corrected this.

"Wait so Bumblebee is just sexual frustrated?" Jack asked, getting a shocked look from Arcee. "Hey, I know how that is."

"Maybe Bee's just going away to take care of himself in peace?" Bulkhead suggested.

Ratchet shook his helm, "Studies showed that doing it themselves doesn't help a lot. So, that means that Bumblebee is in great danger."

"Wait so what's sterilized?" Jack asked Ratchet.

"It's one of the few things where I am embarrassed of our faction. Sterilization was far worse than a simple death. During, what many call 'The Carrier Purge', none of which were done willing. It worked a lot like forcing the Carrier to be spark. They were injected with a chemical, that would instantly kill the sparkling. No matter how close or far from being brought into the world they were. Primes before Optimus, thought that they were endanger of being used to produce more Decepticons or misguided slaves."

"That's terrible. All those sparklings." Arcee covered her mouth in shock.

"How did deactivating keep Bee the same?" Bulkhead asked.

Ratchet rested a servo on his waist. "It basically put the programming itself in a sort of stasis, leaving Bumblebee's carrying ability alone."

"Well the only Cybertronians on this planet, are us and the Cons. And seeing as none of us are courting him, I'd say he's being tricked by a Decepticon." Arcee threw out there.

Optimus looked at the femme, and commented. "That we are aware of. It could be possible a pod crashed without our knowing."

"As much as I want to help get to the bottom of this, but it's late and almost past my curfew." Jack interrupted the conversation.

Arcee nodded before transforming. "Bulkhead, I think you're going to have to take Raf home."

"I figured as much." Bulkhead transformed and drove off to pick up the other two.

When the two left, Ratchet looked at the Prime. "We have three options here Optimus. Keep Bumblebee inside at all times until I can build my deactivation tool again, make a chip and sterilize him, or… or terminate his spark."

"I think it would be best to keep him in his room until your deactivation device is completed. First, I want to find out the truth, and hopefully he trusts us enough to tell us." Optimus said to his old friend.

"We haven't been very trusting Optimus, even if it is the attitude talking Bumblebee is right. He hasn't been shown that we trust him lately, especially when it comes to his job as a scout." Ratchet pointed out.

Optimus nodded, "Maybe giving him that solo patrol sometime will help."

"We can talk to Bumblebee in the morning, he's probably in stasis." Ratchet hinted that it was time for them to go into stasis as well.

Optimus went to go check on their scout, and when he opened the door open he was both shocked and not surprised when he found it empty. On the empty berth was a data pad. He picked it, and read it. The Prime realized that Bumblebee erased the name, obviously realizing that it was going to be read.

"Why didn't you come to us?" Optimus asked aloud.

A week came and went, the Autobots and humans noticed a transformation in Bumblebee. Both good and bad. He was always recharging late in the day, leaving with dirty and dingy armor but returning with clean and recently painted armor, he'd give his quick greetings before leaving via ground bridge, and was almost always coming back with gifts.

Wheeljack had decided to check it out, so he followed the scout to his room, and was confused when he realized the scout was going to the training room. _What are you doing, Yellow?_ He ducked behind some crates of training equipment while Bumblebee, and activated a long pole. He locked the training room door before playing a song, that reminded Wheeljack of certain clubs that himself and a few of his friends would go to before the war.

The scout looked at it in thought before grabbing the silver pole, and started spinning around the pole a few times. Grabbing the pole with both servos, Bumblebee did a form of a somersault with his servos holding him up before his legs wrapped around it. The younger Autobot released it with his servos to force his back to lean up against the cool pole. Wheeljack felt if he could gulp with how much this accidental show was turning him on, he'd be gulping. Finally releasing it, Bumblebee put one leg on the side at a ninety-degree angle, and then slid that leg all the out so it was perfectly straight. He stood in front of the pole with his legs spread apart, as he slid down his servos went up the pole.

Still not noticing the Wrecker, Bumblebee climbed top of the pole and slithered one arm and leg around it before sliding all the way down. Wheeljack felt his pelvic plating grow uncomfortable as he watched. _I shouldn't be watching this, but Primus, kid is got natural talent._ Then the multi-colored Autobot connected the dots, well a couple of them.

 _Holy frag, Bumblebee's a pleasure bot. That's where he learned those moves, and learned to drink Energon like that._ Wheeljack got a bit too excited, and knocked down some boxes. Bumblebee fell to the ground with a loud buzz. Wheeljack was trying to apologize for scaring him, but the scout rushed for the door and tried to get the door unlocked.

"Yellow, wait." Wheeljack tried to stop him.

Bumblebee finally got the door open, and stormed off with Wheeljack calling after him. "Bumblebee, wait I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

Bumblebee turned on his heel, and slapped Wheeljack across the face. ' _You shouldn't have followed me!_ ' Tears were falling down his face. ' _I didn't want you or any of the others to know. I can't believe you._ '

"Bumblebee, why didn't you tell us?" Wheeljack was still trying to wrap his helm around Bumblebee's past.

' _Because you all would judge me. No one wants to hear about how terrible it was to live a life like that since sparkling hood, nobody until him! So, excuse me if I don't want to talk about it._ ' Bumblebee yelled before running off to his room.

He locked his door, and threw himself on his berth. Bumblebee buried his face in his arms as he continued to cry. The scout was wanting to seek some comfort. And he knew where to get some that said comfort.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this, please leave a review! :)


	5. Chapter 5

I hope you all enjoy! And I apologize for not continuing my other fanfics, starting to run out of ideas... I'll try to finish them. I have been reading way TOO much Bee x Megs, so of course I had to write my own XD

* * *

Ch. 5

-Bumblebee's POV-

I quickly snuck outside, and made it through the bridge. I thanked Soundwave once it was closed. Megatron was nowhere to be around, Soundwave pointed out the door.

"Lord Megatron…medical… assistance." He told me before going back to work.

I nodded and made my way to the med bay. The door slid open, laying on the repair berth was Megatron with Knockout repairing him. ' _Lord Megatron, are you okay_?'

Megatron looked down and stared at me as I was on my knee. "Come here. And I am fine Bumblebee."

' _Can I ask you something?_ ' I asked him as I went over to him. Megatron just stared, which meant he was waiting for me to continue. ' _Can I stay here for the rest of the week?_ '

"Oh, and what brought this on?" Megatron sat up without a problem.

I looked down sadly. ' _They want to deactivate my Carrier programming. Remember?_ '

"Isn't that what you wanted?" He pulled me to him, and made me look in his optics.

' _At first, but I don't want to._ ' I answered his question as calm as I could.

He chuckled and pinched my wing before scrapping off more paint. "Then you may stay as long you want. And you no longer need an escort."

' _Really? Thank you._ ' I chirped happily. ' _Can I go to your quarters, and recharge?_ '

Megatron simply nodded before getting off the berth. "I'll be in the Bridge if you wish to find me."

' _Okay._ ' I did something that if my old self saw, I'd punch me. I kissed Megatron on the cheek without being told to. And after I walked off to his quarters.

I knew Megatron was just using me to carry a sparkling, but I was using that contract to keep him from hurting the ones I care about. When I made it to his room, I went straight for the berth, and quickly fell into stasis. It was a few hours later when I had this strange feeling someone was watching me. Quickly I onlined and looked around, and soon relaxed when I realized it was Megatron. He was sitting at his desk with stacks of datapads beside him.

"Did I scare you?" Megatron asked me without looking at me.

' _No, Praxians are always like that._ ' I stretched before walking over to him. ' _What are you working on?_ '

He pulled me onto his lap as he continued to read the pad. Some of the glyphs I recognized, others I didn't. "Ship maintenance reports from this past month."

' _That doesn't sound exciting at all. I always pictured Soundwave doing the reports._ ' I told him as I picked up a data pad out of boredom.

"Oh, he does after me." Megatron said as he sat down the one he had, and then grabbed the one from my servo. "Just so you are aware, no one on this ship will bring any harm to you nor tell your Autobots. Well the ones that are loyal to me, Starscream I'd be on guard around."

' _Why are you telling me?_ ' I turned to face Megatron.

"Because you are mine, and I will not harm to come to what's mine." Why did that make me believe him?

I clenched my fists in my lap. ' _Is this real?_ '

"Hm?" He looked down at me for a nanominute before continuing. "I did intend for you fall for me, but what I didn't intend was for me to fall for you."

My spark jolts increased when he just confessed to me. I couldn't find words, so I just nuzzled his chest and purred my engines. He sat the datapad down, and held me closer to him. Megatron was the most unlikely safe place, with what he's done to bots and to me, but he never broke a promise to me.

-Megatron's POV-

The next day, I had left early in the morning to attend to some Energon retrieval issues. I wasn't surprise when I had walked into my quarters, and saw Bumblebee was in deep recharge; what I was surprised with was to see his face stained with tears. I crawled into the berth with an overwhelming power of happiness, and feeling almost complete. When I looked down to seeing the small frame of Bumblebee curled up beside me with his face facing my chest, I couldn't help but take a mental image of the innocent look on his face. Bumblebee deserved the best, especially if he was going to be my mate. When I brought up sparklings, he had nothing to say about the topic.

Bumblebee's optics flickered on, and his wings fluttered trying to remove whatever dust had settled on them. He looked around with a bit of confusion, until his innocent optics landed on me. His mouth guard was still retracted, so I could see that small smile on his lips.

' _Where?_ ' The yellow mech asked after sitting up, and arching his back to stretch. His wings moved in several positions to exaggerate the actual length of them. He noticed me staring, and tilted his helm with confusion. ' _Oh, yeah._ '

I nodded with a smile on my face to back up my answer. "Did you recharge well?"

Bumblebee ducked his helm to show his embarrassment, but his wings told me that he liked hearing that. ' _I… thank you._ '

"For what?" I sat up to pull the yellow frame into mine.

' _For listening to my horrible backstory. The others just see me as just some kid, who's supposed to be there as moral support._ ' I watched the scout stand, and head for the shower.

 _Count your days, Autobots._ I said to myself.

' _Megatron, are you coming?_ ' Bumblebee asked from the side of the door frame.

"I figured you wanted to take one yourself." I stood up, and walked over to him.

' _I want you to join me._ ' Bumblebee grabbed my servo, and pulled me in.

It wasn't until I was in all the way, that I saw that his chest plate was removed. His chest was covered with scars, white marks were all over which meant burning, and even small dents showed extreme whipping on his protoform. I saw how uncomfortable Bumblebee was by showing me how painful his past was. I gently touched his chest, feeling him shiver underneath my touch.

"I'm so sorry for what has happened to you." I pulled him closer to me.

' _You call me beautiful, but underneath all this armor, I am far from that. Do you want your sparkling to come from me?_ '

I quietly sighed at how little confidence my intended mate had in himself. "You are the _most_ beautiful thing I have seen in decades. The Prima crystal comes second to how beautiful you shine. And I want you to carry our sparklings, when you are ready."

Tears were falling down his face as I covered his face in kisses. ' _Come on you big lug, we need to clean up._ '

I chuckled at how fast he got control of his emotions. We stood under the hot water, I saw how relaxed Bumblebee was, even his wings seemed to enjoy the feeling. Bumblebee looked in the falling water, he had that innocent look despite how opposite he really was. I saw him stand up and looked nervous, his wings were twitching and moving sporadically.

' _Someone's in here._ ' Bumblebee whispered.

I nodded, and got out to see who walked in. Walking out, I saw the Autobot femme looking around for something. I signaled for Bumblebee to stay there. He nodded nervously.

"Autobot, what are you doing?" I crossed my arms with a big frown.

"Where is he? What have you done with Bumblebee?" The femme pointed her blasters at me.

 _Soundwave bridge Bumblebee to the forest, and have him send a distress signal._ I gave the silent command before scoffing at her. "What would I want from you scout?"

"He keeps disappearing, and your ship is filled with Cybertronians." She went to fire, but her comlink beeped. "What do mean you found him?"

 _Soundwave open a Bridge for her._ I walked over to my desk, and sat down with a smirk. "Next time don't accuse me of doing something so… so wrong."

She walked through the bridge, once it closed, I looked over at my berth, and saw that Bumblebee left his gift. I shook my helm with a smile as I walked over to the box. "So, innocent."

-Bumblebee's POV-

I was sitting on the med berth with my fists clenched in my lap. Now I know how Mirage felt when Cliffjumper accused him of being a traitor, and was being interrogated. This is when I wish I didn't listen, would come in handy, so Megatron would cause a distraction. Ratchet and Optimus had me basically cornered like an injured Astro fox.

"Bumblebee, are you going to answer our question?" Ratchet was playing the bad cop, and that left Optimus with playing the good cop.

' _I was in the forest, wanting to get away from Bulkhead and Wheeljack. I knew if I came back, I'd beat the slag out of them if they kept getting me dirty while I tried to get myself clean._ ' I stuck to the story I played in my thoughts.

"Is that entirely true? We know your Carrier programming is breaking through, and you know what will happen if the Decepticons find out. If they haven't already." Optimus said with worry.

 _A bit late, the entire Decepticon army knows._ I rolled my optics with an irritated flick of the bottom corners of my wings. Which was the equivalent to flipping someone off. Ratchet apparently knew what that meant, because he flicked my wings. I buzzed in pain.

"No need for being rude to us, young mech. We are just worried about you. And then Optimus finds a letter addressed to you, with the sender's name missing." Ratchet spilled.

I looked at them with anger and surprise, and then I glared at the Prime. ' _You went through my stuff! My love life is none of your business, what's going on between us, has nothing to with this fragging war!_ '

"So, you're not going to deny that you are being courted?" Ratchet put a servo on his hip.

I hopped down, with my servos resting on my hips. ' _Yes, I am being courted, and no I'm not saying who. He seems to be the only one, who trusts me. Not even my own teammates trust me._ '

"Bumblebee, we do trust you-"

' _No, you don't. Don't lie to me, I am Special Operations. Remember?_ ' I glared at them.

"Bumblebee, until Ratchet has finished his machine to put your coding to sleep, you are confined to your quarters." Optimus ordered.

That got my attention alright, but I now getting back to Megatron was going to be trickier. _I could always have him come here. Yeah, that could work._ I decided to play along with Optimus' plan to try to separate me from my mate. _Did I just call Megatron my mate?_ My spark swelled as I thought about the interfacing from last night.

' _Fine, but expect no sympathy from me_.' I flicked my wings and walked off to my quarters, but not before looking down at Raf. ' _I will protect you no matter what._ '

I went to my quarters, and waited for the door to slide shut before buzzing with frustration. I collapsed onto my berth, and cried my optics out in my arms. My comlink beeped, which I thought was weird, since the Autobots could just come in and tell me what they wanted.

:: _Hello?_ :: I asked as I tried to calm myself.

::I had Soundwave give me your comlink frequency. When will you be able to leave?:: I gasped when I heard Megatron's voice.

:: _I… I can't. I've been confined to my room, but I have an idea on how I can see you._ :: I sat up.

::Are you okay?:: Slag, Megatron must've heard the hitch in my voice.

:: _They're wanting to turn my programming into a temporary sleep mode._ :: I pressed my back against the wall behind my berth. A knock came to my door. :: _Hold on, someone is at the door._ ::

' _What?_ ' I asked before the door opened.

"Ratchet wanted me to give these to you; said your energon levels were low." Arcee walked in with two cubes of energon. "Bee, you can talk to me about whatever it is that's getting you so angry."

' _Thanks for the energon, but I'm not in the mood to talk about my feelings at the moment._ ' I snatched the energon, and sat back down on my berth.

"Bumblebee, I'm not leaving until you tell me at least why you are so angry suddenly." Arcee was putting her ped down on this, and if I was going to sneak Megatron back into my room, I had to get rid of her.

I sighed with slight defeat. ' _Okay, fine. I'm just so frustrated, that the mech who decided to court me, I can basically tell him about my life. Only four Autobots know about it, and when I told him I felt like I could trust him with my life. And it sort of… I don't know, scares me._ '

"Can you at least tell me _who_ this mech is?" _Oh, Arcee I see the game you're playing at._

I smiled at the thought of Megatron. ' _He's taller and buffer than me, the way his giant servos rub my-_ '

"Ew, okay I'm going to go before I lose control of my tanks." Arcee made her quick getaway, and I was smiling behind my mouth guard.

' _I am so evil, haha._ ' I chuckled before comming Megatron again.

:: _Wait out in the forest at midnight, I'll Bridge you here. You won't try to do anything sneaky, will you?_ :: I asked him, knowing that bringing Megatron here was risky no matter our relationship.

::I plan to only spend my visit, in your berth. My beautiful crystal.:: Megatron said with a purr with each word.

I swooned at the sound of his voice. :: _I look forward to seeing you, Lord Megatron._ ::

Midnight quickly came, well it was thanks to my naps. I snuck out of my room, looked around to see if anyone was walking around the halls. After concluding that it was safe, I walked to the main room, and saw that Bulkhead was on monitor duty. He was fast in stasis, leaning against a few crates, thankfully it wasn't a weekend, or I would've had to deal with the kids. I opened a Ground Bridge to the coordinates. I stepped back with my wings perked happily when I saw Megatron walk through.

He went to say something, but I pointed to the recharging mech. We made it back to my quarters, and I was immediately tackled to my small berth. Megatron was kissing me from my peds, and slowly up to my lips. I was crooning and purring while our servos touched each other. His large servos rubbed my wings with the occasional pinches.

"So, beautiful." Megatron licked my neck cables.

I arched my back with hitched intakes. He flipped us over, so I was straddling him. I slid my aft plating aside just as Megatron's spike slid out, he slid right in my aft. My digits scraped across his chest as I rode his spike.

"Primus, you feel so good." Megatron moaned loudly.

I leaned forward, and wrapped my tongue around his neck cables. He lifted his waist in the air, driving his spike in me deeper. I arched my back with a loud moan escaping my mouth. Megatron dug his digits into my back as I moved faster. My body started heating up fast as our kisses were becoming ragged and full of need, and our touch moved all over our frames.

I was on the brink of overloading before I saw more flashes. I climbed off Megatron, and slid down on the side of my berth. My servos grabbed my helm. ' _Stop, stop it._ '

Megatron pulled me onto his lap as my body shook. "You're okay, tell me what happened."

' _It was the… the day I was… was first interfacing._ ' I clung to Megatron.

 _I was only 11,000 years into Youngling hood, FireFox was getting me ready for a private session from a very rich and popular customer. His name was Torque, and was about 23,000 years-old mech. He liked younger mechs as much as he liked Praxians, and I was the perfect bot for him. Torque was about Starscream's height, his primary color was black with orange and red flames on his arms and legs. His gold optics made me extremely nervous when I saw him._

 _I was told to stand on the stage, and try not to embarrass myself. Torque and FireFox were sitting on a sofa, while they were going over my file. I was told to do some odd things, all given by Torque._

 _"In his file, it says his valve seal is still intact. So, if he has a valve, that means he's a Carrier mech." Torque glanced at me, as I on my knees with my servos supporting me._

 _"That is correct. I took some precautions and kept him pure, which is why he's so expensive and popular. He can give you anything you want, he's had a lot of practice with his mouth. And he's gotten quite popular with private and group dances." FireFox was an orange femme with a white stripe down her chest._

 _"Mech, tell me what's your name. Your file just has numbers." Torque asked me._

 _I answered with a nervous flutter of my wings. "B-Bumblebee, Sir."_

 _"Mmm, Bumblebee." The way he said my name, made my spark clench. "I'll take him, and give me my usual room. I am to assume, that his aft hasn't been touched. Correct?"_

 _"No spikes, just toys." FireFox got what she wanted. "You heard Mr. Torque; take him to the red room, and be sure to show him a good time, or I'll strip your armor off and make you dance for the Praxian Enforcers again."_

 _Torque saw how scared I was, and that seemed to concern him. "Does he give your clients trouble?"_

 _"Not for a long time. He's still young, so I had to knock some sense in him. I do hope you enjoy, and please come again." FireFox gave him a smile before looking at me, and glared into my very being._

I pulled off my leg armor plates, to show claw marks and permeant dents from getting smacked by metal rods. ' _These were from Torque, he was into the more violent face to face interfaces. I was forced to look at him taking one of my virginities. The very next day, he brought a couple friends, I and one of the older femmes were picked to entertain them._ '

"The things you shouldn't have experienced until much older. I thought being a slave in the Gladiatorial Pits was horrible, but that is terrible." Megatron kept ahold of me as I silently cried. "Have you told any of your friends?"

I shook my helm. ' _The only ones I really talked to about it, were Jazz and Prowl. Ratchet has other things to do, and Optimus would just give me a long boring speech._ '

Megatron chuckled with a nod of sympathy. "I completely understand how boring Prime speeches can get. Why don't we get some recharge?"

' _But what if someone comes in? They'll kill us both in our recharge._ ' I looked at him with worry.

"Don't worry, I can just have Soundwave open a Bridge of me." Megatron pulled me back down, and pulled the thermal blankets over us. "I will give you and our future sparklings the best life we've never had."

' _Since your courting me, does that mean your silly contract is over?_ ' I giggled.

"Part of it, but I still want you to visit or I'll have to punish you." Megatron said before rubbing my wings. "Now we recharge."

I purred as I nuzzled my face into his chest. We fell into recharge. When I onlined, I saw that I was alone. But in Megatron's spot, were two gifts and a data pad. The first one, was the one I had forgotten back on the Nemesis. The other one was a vial of high grade, and a small chunk of rose pink crystals. The crystal was carved into an Earth plant, called a rose. My wings perked, and I swooned at the gifts. Gently setting the flower on my desk, I read the data pad.

My beautiful Bumblebee

These crystals are not from our home world, but I did happen to find this on one of my recent flights. And I know the specific shape is very popular among your human allies, so I carved it to show how beautiful, dangerous, and innocent you are.

This high grade isn't as strong as the one you brought, but I sure hope you enjoy it.

You also owe me an overload.

Megatron

I erased his name, so the others wouldn't get suspicious, but it was so sweet and romantic. My optics kept gazing at the crystal collection I was slowly creating. The crystal rose was beautiful, but the Prima crystal was my all-time favorite. I decided to go clean myself, but then again, I did have some high grade. Maybe I could show a bit more rebellious and show how well I can hold my own.

Taking the vial, I made my way for the main room. I sat on some crates near the med bay, knowing it'd really rev Ratchet's engines when he sees me drinking. He says I tend to dance very sexually, and handsy when I get overcharged. Jazz and Blaster thought it'd be funny, so they got me overcharged, and their plans totally backfired.

"Bee, what are you doing here? And what's that ya got there?" Bulkhead stopped his conversation with Wheeljack and Miko.

' _I needed some air. And it's high grade, it isn't as strong as what I'm used to, but not bad._ ' I said as I took a small sip.

"Wait, sweet innocent Bumblebee drinks? I don't know if I should be concerned, or give you some cool points." Wheeljack walked over with a smile.

"High grade?" Jack asked when he paused his game.

"It's basically a mixture of different minerals and energon, that causes us to go into an overcharge. It's the equivalent of your Earth's alcohol and getting drunk." Ratchet was getting irritated at the sight of me sipping it. "And I thought I took all of yours, Jazz's, and Ironhide's high grade?"

I nodded before shaking my helm. ' _I had my stuff stashed in my things, and this came from my courter._ '

"What's a courter?" Raf asked.

' _Well a courter finds a mech or femme they like, and gives them gifts to show their interest in being spark mates with._ ' I made sure to explain in the most innocent way as possible.

"Wait, so which one of you is giving a younger bot alcohol? Isn't there some sort of law about underage drinking?" Miko asked us.

Ratchet was trying to grab the vial from me. Quickly I bent my helm down, and tipped my helm back feeling the silky feeling slide into my tanks. "Agh, Bumblebee, you idiot. You know how you get when your overcharged."

"There is a law, but Bumblebee is 246 vorns so it's legal." Arcee explained.

"Vorns?" I hear Raf ask, not sure what that was.

' _One vorn is equivalent to eighty-three Earth years._ ' I said as Ratchet was hitting me with a wrench. ' _I can barely feel the buzz; my stuff was way stronger._ '

"Like how strong are we talking about?" Wheeljack was intrigued to know. "How did you learn to drink like that!?"

' _Strong enough to put Optimus and Megatron on their afts. Friends._ ' I chuckled with my wings fluttering up and down playfully.

"How does someone like you, get something that strong?" Arcee was worse than Jazz, ask the important questions to get the entire story.

' _My work. I worked at a… bar._ ' I wasn't technically lying, just leaving out important details. ' _I'm going to go clean up before Ratchet starts running scans on me._ '

I looked down at Raf, and saw the disappointment in his eyes. I picked him up, and decided to walk off with him despite the retorts coming from the bots. Raf looked up at me with the same look I had when something peaked my interest. "Bee, you trust me. Don't you?"

' _Of course,_ ' I simply said before turning the corner.

"Well can you tell me a bit of your past." Raf suggestively asked.

I sat him on the small walls that acted as a barricade. I never normally liked showering with others around, but it's been a while since I've seen my charge and we had a lot of catching up to do. And talking about my past wasn't something someone as innocent as Raf should be told.

' _Maybe when you're a bit older. The things that I was exposed to as a sparkling, a kid, shouldn't be told lightly. I still have nightmares and memory flashes when something triggers them._ ' I told the small boy as I turned the water on. ' _Have you been doing good in school?_ '

Raf smiled with a nod, "I got an 'A' on my history project on the Spaniards."

' _That's great Raf! And those kids from a while back, have they stopped picking on you? Because if they still are, I'm not afraid to teach them a lesson_.' I half joked.

I started taking off my chest piece, and saw the amazement in Raf's eyes. "Yeah, they've stopped. They didn't want a visit from my ghost car, haha." He watched me rub soap on the back side of my chest plate. "So, you guys can take off your armor?"

' _Yeah, it helps clean deeper. And to put my past in simply terms, I was left an orphan, and from the time I could walk I was worked as a slave. Jazz found me, and freed me. He helped me through the dark times._ ' I was proud of myself with how well I worded that. ' _I just wish that the others would realize, that I am not a little kid anymore, and that I'm still here. And I know acting like this, will make them just treat me as one. The only mech who treats me like a grown mech, is M… him._ '

"Is this mech an Autobot?" Raf asked me as I rinsed the soap off. I shook my helm. "Is he a Decepticon?"

' _Nope, and I'm not going to say anything more on that._ ' I glanced at him before replacing my chest plate.

I removed my arm plates, Raf watched me scrub my armor. "So how much of that erm… stuff does it take before…-"

' _How much high grade before I get over charged? Three or four cubes or six of those vials, like I the one I had earlier._ ' I answered as I moved down to my legs. ' _You're not getting wet, are you?_ '

"No, maybe a light mist. So why do your door wings move like that?" Raf asked.

I looked at my wings as they fluttered with each drop of water hitting them. ' _Praxian wings are sensitive to touch, change of weather, or change in our environment. The feeling of the water is relaxing to me._ '

"Oh, so it's like how us humans, have ticklish feet?" Raf watched as I moved under the water to rinse all the soap off.

' _Yeah, and each movement looks the same to non-Praxians, but they do mean different things. Like when I'm curious, my wings make a backwards 'L' and my right-wing flicks twice with my left wing flicking once. It's hard to explain without feeling that emotion._ ' I tried to explain.

I shut the water off, and shook my wings off before gently drying myself off. "So why do you keep calling me your sparkling?"

I stopped drying my arm when he asked that question. ' _Eh, that's a bit difficult to explain. I know you probably see me as like a friend or a brother, but I have this programming-'_

"The Carrier programming, Ratchet told us." Raf admitted.

 _I'm glad that patient-medic confidentiality means something to him._ I decided to nod stiffly. ' _That's right, and it lets me have sparklings. And Ratchet's coding would put my programming in a sort of stasis. It started decaying maybe a month after landing on Earth, and when I was assigned to you as your guardian I just saw you as a sparkling. It's just your height and personality, that made me imprint on you. I know that it's not a good thing to even say, but I can't help it._ '

"So, is that why you do the nuzzling? Why don't you do the same thing to the others?" I picked Raf up, and made my way to my quarters. "Where are we going now?"

' _My room. And I'm not entirely sure why I only do it to you, but I think part of the reason why, is because you can understand me. You're also everything I wish I was when I was growing up._ ' I sat Raf down on the head of my berth.

"And what's that?" Raf watched me move around my room.

 _Don't be dark, don't get dark._ I tried to will myself to remain light-sparked in this conversation. ' _Innocent, smart, loved._ ' _What happened to not being dark!?_

"But Bee, you are smart and loved. You've got Jack, Miko, Mrs. Darby, and me. You also have the Autobots. We love and worry about you in our own way." Raf explained to me.

I nodded as I felt my body heat up, I sat on my berth. Raf went to touch me, but I put a digit out signaling him to wait. ' _Sorry my body is heating up, I need expel it._ '

I rested my servos behind me, and revved my engines slowly and loudly. My arms shook as Megatron flashed in my mind, I shook my helm vigorously. _Not now, go away._ I tried to plea, but I knew that the only effective away to cool myself was to have Megatron help me. But getting Megatron in here was going to be really impossible, so I was going to have to do some improvising. I laid down on my berth, my servos covered my face.

' _Raf can you text Jack, and have him send Ratchet in here?_ ' I asked while continuing revving my engines.

Raf nodded, and sent the message. Ratchet came in here, and heard me revving my engines. He touched my wings, which are extra sensitive to touch while I'm like this, and I flipped onto my front to muffle the moan.

"What's wrong with Bee, Ratchet?" Raf asked the medic.

I laid all the way on my berth, as the flashes became more vivid. "Don't worry, he just needs to get some rest. Do you want me to bring some cooling patches?"

I shook my helm. ' _I just need to keep doing this for a bit. Can you please go now, before I say or do anything embarrassing?_ ' I rolled onto my front, and hid my face.

"See you in a few minutes?" Raf asked me.

' _Few hours._ ' I told him the truth before they left. Once they were gone, I pressed the button on the bracelet, and almost within seconds of pressing it a Bridge opened.

I walked through, and went straight for Megatron. He grabbed my servo, and pulled me onto his lap. "Did you like your gift?"

' _Yes. The crystal was amazing, and the energon was good._ ' I said before kissing Megatron with need.

"You're overheating, what's wrong?" Megatron asked me while I straddled him.

' _Can we go somewhere,_ ' I leaned next to the side of his helm, and whispered ' _Private?_ '

Megatron's worry turned into excitement as I ran my digits down his arms. "Oh, you devilish thing. Thinking your advances will distract me."

' _And are they working?_ ' I winked at him, just as his servos rubbed up and down the curve of my back.

"You have no idea." Megatron purred loudly.

Megatron lifted me up in his arms. I kissed his neck while my servos danced around his neck cables. We made it to his quarters, but Megatron instantly changed his mood. I looked at him with confusion when he sat me down in the ground, and knelt in front of me.

"Before we proceed, do you trust me?" Megatron asked slowly.

I nodded with my wings lying flat, showing him that I was scared. ' _Y-yes._ '

"I trust you too, and I trust you so much, that I let you roam around my ship. I also want to show you that I trust you so much, by-" Megatron moved his chest plates back, exposing his spark. "By letting you have a choice, either take my spark and snuff it out. Which means winning the war, or taking me as your mate."

I buzzed in shock, did I just hear him correctly? _I could either kill Megatron, which means we'd win the war, or accept him as my spark mate._ I walked closer to him, and saw how confident Megatron with his offer. My digit gently touched the spark, it jolted by the touch. I literally had Megatron's life in my servos, and I couldn't do what I know the others would've. I threw my arms around his neck, and dug my digits in his back.

' _I can't, I can't kill you. Please, don't ever ask me to do that._ ' It took everything in me to not cry.

"So, does this mean you're accepting my offer to become my mate?" Megatron asked for clarification, because me holding onto him for my life wasn't clear enough.

I pulled away with several nods. ' _Yes, I'll be your mate._ '

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this, please leave a review! :)


	6. Chapter 6

I hope you all enjoy! And I apologize for not continuing my other fanfics, starting to run out of ideas... I'll try to finish them. I have been reading way TOO much Bee x Megs, so of course I had to write my own XD

* * *

Ch. 6

-Megatron's POV-

I was ecstatic when Bumblebee said he'd be my mate. We were laying on my berth slowly kissing and touching each other. Bumblebee fluttered his wings as I pinched the tip of his left wing. His servos dug into my hips, and pinched lightly. We grinded against each other as our kisses became faster and harder. I finally pulled away to look down at the heated mech, who was smiling like a fool.

"Can I see your spark?" I asked, and quickly saw the uneasiness in his posture. "Trust me, remember?"

Bumblebee nodded before exposing his spark to me. His spark was a dark blue, different than from the Autobot sparks that I tore from their chests. I ran my servos down his spark, getting him to shiver at the touch. His spark energy coiled around my digits. Bumblebee arched his back with a quiet moan, obviously enjoying the feeling. I removed my servo with a smile on my lips.

"Even your spark is beautiful." I kissed his chest plate.

Bumblebee heated up with embarrassment. ' _I want to do something with you, but I'll get most likely get sparked._ '

 _Sparked? What could he mean by… oh… oh_. I quickly realized what Bumblebee was hinting at. "Are you sure you want to have a sparkling now?"

He nodded. ' _If I get sparked, I get sparked._ '

I hummed as I ran my servos up his body. He crooned and purred at the feeling. "If you want me to take you, you're going to have to open up for me."

Bumblebee opened his valve plating, that was already leaking. He wiggled his hips as my claw slid down to his exposed valve. Once my digit reached its destination, I slowly slid it in, his tight valve squeezed hard. My digit moved back and forth as Bumblebee's moans got louder. My pelvic plating moved and my spike pressurized.

"You're so tight." I moaned as I slid my digit out. It was covered in blue lubricant, which meant he was ready for me. "I'm just going to warn you that _this_ will hurt."

' _I know._ ' The scout moaned while playing with exposed wires.

I pressed our lips together as I slowly slid my large spike in his valve. His optics closed tightly as he whimpered with small screams with the pain of my spike stretching out the walls. I rubbed his wings to get the younger mech to moan, which became successful after I stayed still for a few seconds.

"Are you okay?" I asked him softly.

Bumblebee nodded with tears falling down the sides of his optics. ' _I-I'm okay. You can move now._ '

I kissed the side of his helm before moving back and forth slowly until he started moaning softly. Once Bumblebee started to relax, I picked up my pace, we both moaned loudly. My denta grazed across his wings, getting him to drag his digits down my back. We were close to overloading, but our chest plates exposed our sparks to each other. Our spark energies reached for each other as we leaned closer, and closer until our sparks were connected. I overloaded inside Bumblebee, and the scout overloaded all over my spike.

Our cooling fans worked overtime once our bodies separated, I felt the happiness from my new mate. He rolled over to me, and laid his helm on my chest.

' _That was amazing._ ' Bumblebee said aloud.

 _I'm glad you enjoyed it, my mate._ I was too busy venting and getting over the interface high, to say that out loud.

 _Wow._ That was all that I heard in Bumblebee's thoughts.

I chuckled as I pulled him closer to my cooling frame. We soon fell into a deep recharge. When I onlined, my internal clock said that I had been in stasis for six Earth hours. I watched Bumblebee turn his back to me, and pulled the thermal blanket up to his face. His wings were pressed against his back as he crooned and gently purred his engines. I ran my servo up his leg, over his curves, and around his chest. Bumblebee moaned as he rolled onto his other side.

"Bumblebee, it's time to online." I whispered to him.

He groaned as his optics flickered on. The scout slowly sat up, and arched his back with his wings straining behind him. ' _Why are you waking me up so early?_ '

"Because we should get ourselves cleaned and refueled." I sat up while Bumblebee moved his wings in every possible direction. "Why are you doing that?"

' _My wings are just like limbs, I need to stretch them out._ ' Bumblebee explained.

"Soundwave should be on his way to bring the energon. After I'm done refueling, you can do as you please on the ship." I told him before covering his shoulder with kisses.

And just like that Soundwave walked in with our energon, and Laserbeak carrying a file. The bird dropped the file in my lap before flying back to her master. I took the cubes, and handed Bumblebee one of them. He stared at it, the feeling of uneasiness through our bond.

"Thank you, Soundwave, I will see you on the bridge." I hinted for my Communications officer to leave us.

Once Soundwave left, Bumblebee retracted his mask and drank the energon. He was half way through his cube when his comlink went off. "You have a knack of forgetting to turn that off."

' _Sorry, I thought I did._ ' Bumblebee said before accepting the comm.

:: _Y-Yes?::_ Bumblebee pressed against my frame.

::Where are you? We have been trying to contact you all night.:: That sounded like the grumpy Autobot medic.

:: _I'm out and about._ :: Bumblebee climbed on my lap with a mischievous look in optics.

 _Oh, you little mischievous Autobot._ I kissed his neck, getting him to shiver.

::Well get back to base, I finished the coding. We need to get your prog-::

:: _No_.:: Bumblebee revved his engines.

::No. No? What do you mean no?:: He asked his teammate.

:: _Exactly what I meant. I don't want it._ :: Bumblebee said while I rubbed his pelvic plating.

::Bumblebee, where are you?:: He asked with worry.

:: _Don't comm me again._ :: He terminated the comlink before tackling me to the berth. ' _You better not let a little Autobot slow you down, Lord Megatron. Not very Decepticon like._ '

I revved my engines and flipped us around, and gently pressed my servos on his wings. "Well you better prepare for a long morning."

-Bumblebee's POV-

I was staring in the mirror, completely baffled on the different areas that Megatron left scratches and dents on my armor. With a small groan, I removed each armor piece. Megatron had me pinned to the berth, fragging my valve and aft for three hours. He had to shower and head to the bridge, and take care of some Decepticon business.

After I cleaned up and got a fresh coat of paint, I left the room. I walked down the hall, I occasionally looked out a window. I stopped just outside a door that was just drawing me to it. When I walked in to an empty room with the only thing in it was a silver podium. I walked up to it, and placed my servo on the white orb on the podium. Almost instantly the room lit up with billions of little lights. I gasped with amazement when I recognized one of the planets.

' _Cybertron._ ' I went towards it with a curious chirp, and tried to touch it. ' _But how?_ '

"It's a hologram." I heard a voice behind me as servos wrapped around my waist. "It's designed to show any solar system that is on your processor."

' _Oh, this is amazing._ ' I walked around the room, and went up to another planet.

"I hope you weren't too bored while I was attending to business." Megatron watched me examine the planet.

' _This planet is Aquas, it's completely made of water. The inhabitants of this world consist of aquatic Cybertronians as well as Aquarians._ ' I chirped excitedly as we walked to the fourth planet from Cybertron. I saw a planet like Earth and walked over to it. ' _That's Gardenia, there is a ninety-five percent similarity between it and Earth. The types of Cybertronians that live there are transform into beasts. That was the home world of ancient Insecticons before they came to Cybertron._ '

"Your knowledge on other planets is quite amusing. How did you obtain such knowledge?" My mate chuckled at me.

A cough drew our attentions to the door, where Knockout and

Starscream standing there. I smiled at the medic, and glared at the Seeker. Our kinds already had a hatred for the other. Our wings flaring at each other.

"That Autobot is going to be trouble if you don't keep him on a tight leash." Starscream pointed at me with his wings flaring at me.

I flipped him the middle digit with an angry buzz. ' _You're just jealous._ '

"Of what? Megatron chose to have an Autobot as his little berth mate? Or a professional pleasure bot, who knows how to pressurize the Decepticon leader's spike?" Starscream smirked when he saw what he was doing to me.

I revved my engines loudly before tackling him to the ground. I started punching him in the face. Starscream gripped my wings, getting me to grab his wings, our digits started to bend our wings when Megatron picked me up by the waist.

' _Call me a pleasure bot again, and I will kill you!_ ' I revved my engines loudly as I smacked Megatron's arms. ' _Let me go!_ '

"Knockout, go take the idiot to get fixed. Bumblebee, I will release you once you're calm." Megatron told me as I glared at the whiny Seeker.

' _I am calm._ ' I grumbled.

Megatron slowly sat me down, but kept a firm grip on my shoulder. "Are you okay?"

' _I'm fine._ ' I looked at my wings with a big frown on my face. ' _I'm going to kill that Seeker._ '

"Bumblebee." Megatron said with a warning tone.

I put my servos up. ' _I'm calm._ '

Megatron touched my wings as we walked to the bridge. I tried to hide the fact that it was causing me pain, but Megatron felt it through the bond. "I'm sorry. Do you need to get your wings checked?"

I looked down with a nod. ' _Yeah, it's really painful. I'm sorry for lashing out like that, but Seekers and Praxians hate each other._ '

"Soundwave, please escort my mate to Knockout for repairs." Megatron ordered.

I grabbed my left wing, which was the most damaged, and followed Soundwave to the med bay. Starscream was walking out, we glared at each other as our wings flared again.

"Starscream… stop. Bumblebee… Megatron's mate." Soundwave put a servo on my shoulder as he ushered me into the med bay. "Bumblebee…wish… Soundwave remains?"

' _No, you can go now. I'll just be going back to Megatron's quarters._ ' I told Soundwave, who I've grown to see as an ally after Laserbeak flew into me.

Soundwave bowed his helm, and left me with Knockout. The red mech checked my vitals in silence, I looked around and noticed that Breakdown was missing.

' _Where's Breakdown?_ ' I asked him while he worked.

"He's out on a drive. Breakdown's been cooped in the med bay, helping me repair Vehicons all day." Knockout replied. "Now this is going to hurt, ready?"

I nodded when I felt his servos grab my wings. Knockout pulled the edge in place, and I shouted in pain. ' _Ow! That hurts!_ '

"You, Praxians are more of a whiner than Seekers." Knockout said as he walked off to a silver cabinet, and pulled out a small cube of med-grade Energon. "Drink this to help your repair system. Oh, before I forget I need to do a check on your spark and underneath your pelvic plating."

I choked on my energon, and struggled to swallow it. ' _Wha… why?_ '

"It's standard, and I've been patient on waiting but now I need to in case we get any… surprises." Knockout said as he moved my legs apart.

I was really uncomfortable with this. ' _I'll… I'll have Ratchet do it, and I can bring his report to you._ '

"Can't do that, I'm younger than him, so I might find things he won't. Now I suggest opening up, and letting me look. I won't stick my servo in it, just some tools. Okay?" Knockout said in hopes it's reassure me.

I opened my pelvic plating, and watched Knockout kneel after he grabbed a small tool with a mirror at the end of it. He stuck it just in the edge of my valve. The door slid open, and I buzzed with fear. I pushed Knockout's tool away from me, as I slammed my pelvic plating shut. Knockout looked up at the mech, who came in.

"Breakdown, I was trying to do an examination." Knockout sighed before looking at me. "Bumblebee open up again."

"Sorry Knockout, need help with anything?" Breakdown didn't seem phased by the fact that I was just showing off my valve to his partner.

Knockout simply nodded before verbally replying. "You're my mate, you should know how you can help."

"Okay, I'll take notes." Breakdown grabbed a datapad from a drawer. "Are you just going to stare at us as if we just walked in on you self facing, or are you going to open up?"

I buzzed and looked away with embarrassment, but I did reopen my pelvic plating. Knockout put mirror back in. "Slight tearing on the right valve wall, but the internal repair system is already working. No signs of internal leaking from damage." The red mech grabbed another tool, and ran it around the inside of my valve before pulling it out. "Discharge is clear."

Breakdown wrote everything as Knockout continued his examine. Knockout moved to my spike. The blue mech asked, "Do you know why your valve has tearing?"

' _Well obviously._ ' I tried to not let the fact that Knockout was sticking things in me. ' _Isn't Knockout the medic, shouldn't he be asking me questions?_ '

"I am a wrecker, but I have enough training and experience as a medical assistant." Breakdown explained.

"Well everything seems to be fine. Now to your spark." Knockout took everything out, and stood up. I closed my plating while exposing my spark. "Spark jolts normal, no signs of darkening, coloring unique. Did you spark bond?"

' _Yes._ ' I was slightly less uncomfortable with him looking at me.

Breakdown stopped writing when I answered. "Did Lord Megatron overload in or out of you?"

' _In_.' I mumbled.

"Where?" Knockout asked me this time.

' _My valve._ ' I answered nervously.

Knockout looked at his mate, and Breakdown nodded. "I'll make a note to watch out for any sparking within the next Deca-cycle."

"Okay, you're all set to go. If you notice that you're feeling nauseous, consuming more Energon, and rubbing your chest within the next few Solar cycles let either myself or Breakdown. I can just imagine how your grumpy medic would react if he found out." Knockout gave me his orders.

I nodded after hopping down. ' _I will_ , _thanks._ '

On my way, back to Megatron's quarters, I saw a flash red go to my left. I froze where I was, knowing exactly who that was. _Megatron, I… I need help._

 _What's wrong?_ Megatron sensed my worry.

 _I think I just saw Optimus._ I beeped with worry as I backed up to the wall.

 _Okay, come to the bridge._ Megatron told me.

I quickly made my way to Megatron, and threw myself into his arms. ' _Megatron, what am I going to do? If they… if they find out I interfaced with you, and formed a spark bond with you-_ '

"I know, I know it's okay. I have a plan though, and it will involve you playing the victim." Megatron told me with a worried vibe coming from him, which made my wings droop with worry.

 _Trust me, remember? And this will cause your medic to do a full examination, and Optimus to keep you in the base._ Megatron said through the bond.

 _What's wrong with just hiding?_ I asked him as the sound of fighting appeared.

 _There is no place to hide. Just think of as a game, if you win I'll let you have the next Energon mine._ Megatron kissed my lips softly. "Soundwave, teleport all Vehicons in the room to a nearby Energon mine, and then you go to your quarters."

Soundwave got the Vehicons out of the room, and left us to ourselves. Megatron sat on his throne with me on his lap. My wrists were held by Megatron's one servo, causing me to arch my back. I was getting turned on by the position I was in, even though Optimus and who knows else is wandering on the ship. Megatron ran his free servo down my chest with a devilish grin on his face. I felt my optics flickered as his digits skimmed all the way to my waist.

"You know it turns me on when you resist." Megatron purred quietly.

 _Turn me on some more, and I'll resist you more._ I flirted with a wink. Megatron kissed my neck as his servo pinched exposed wires. I buzzed loudly with pleasure. My hips wiggled and my back arched as he did it again. Megatron licked whatever he could reach with his glossa. I moaned and crooned with each stroke. He stood us up, and had me hold onto the arms on his throne.

I lifted my helm back with a loud moan when I felt his glossa on my back. _Oh, frag._ My legs wobbled when I felt Megatron's digits on my pelvic plating. _More. I want more._

-Megatron's POV-

Watching Bumblebee wiggle and squirm under my touch, made my spike throb in its housing. It didn't take long for his valve to become exposed to me, and I was wanting to feel him around him again since he was doing his own thing. I released my spike, and gripped his hips before slowly sliding in.

"So, tight. Frag." I moaned as I thrusted in him.

Bumblebee buzzed in pleasure as I gently bit his wings. We were so caught up in the moment, that we didn't hear the door open until a blast nearly hit Bumblebee. My optics were staring at my mate with hunger for me to pound into him, but I slowed my pace as I ignored the intruder.

 _Time to resist._ I told Bumblebee through our bond.

"Are you going to tell me where your base is located?" I asked as I continued to take him.

 _I don't know if I can resist, I want to scream your name._ Bumblebee shook his helm as he moaned quietly. ' _N-Never._ '

"Megatron! Release Bumblebee now!" Optimus shouted from behind me.

I ran my digits on the back of Bumblebee's wings, getting a small groan from him. Still ignoring the Prime, I asked my mate. "Are you enjoying yourself, scout?"

' _G-Go frag yourself._ ' Bumblebee said aloud, but asked for more through the bond.

A blast hit my back, which sent my forward. I was annoyed now; I retracted my spike, and apologized to Bumblebee through the bond before throwing him to the ground. Lubrication slid down his leg when Optimus lifted him in his arms. The femme shot a few blasts at me as they walked through a Bridge that they opened. Seconds after the Bridge closed, I shouted in rage as my mate was taken from me.

"I will bring you back, and no one is taking you from me after today." I punched the closest wall.

Four deca-cycles passed, and my anger was now fueled by my possessiveness over Bumblebee. I was pacing around my quarters, plotting on how to get to my mate. True to my word, I let the Autobots have the next Energon mine that Soundwave found. Bumblebee wouldn't talk to me, but I could feel the sadness through bond. From Bumblebee's thoughts, the Autobots were interrogating him on what happened that day, and Ratchet did an examination and concluded that Bumblebee was raped. Which was obviously not true, and it was only a matter of time before Optimus realized this.

A flux in the bond, told me that Bumblebee was angry about something. I knew that he could hear me, and chose to ignore the possibility of being ignored. _Bumblebee, what is wrong? Please talk to me._

Silence, and then after I sighed with disappointment he answered. _Bulkhead was telling Arcee how you loved raping others, forcing them to carry before killing the sparklings. That's why I am angry, because none of that is true._

 _Don't let it bother you. How are you feeling?_ I asked as I sent him my desperate need for him to be here, so I can show him that I love him.

 _I think I'm carrying. My tanks keep draining faster than normal._ Bumblebee revealed to me.

 _That's great my love!_ I was ecstatic to hear that I was going to be a Sire. _Should I cause a distraction for your friends, and you can have a Bridge-_

 _I'm under constant supervision._ Bumblebee said with disappointment. _I have someone checking on me ever cycle. Do you know how much it hurts to have to talk about you as if you were anything like the mechs who did those things to me!?_

My spark ached to comfort the pain Bumblebee was going through. _I will figure something out._

 _I hope you do._ Bumblebee said before closing the bond, with sadness once again being the last thing I felt from him.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this, please leave a review! :)


	7. Chapter 7

I hope you all enjoy! And I apologize for not continuing my other fanfics, starting to run out of ideas... I'll try to finish them. I have been reading way TOO much Bee x Megs, so of course I had to write my own XD

* * *

Ch. 7

-Bumblebee's POV-

"Bumblebee, how many times did Megatron… _ahem_ … interface with you?" Ratchet asked me for the millionth time.

I sat in the corner with my legs pulled to my chest as I refused to answer. Wheeljack scoffed giving his unneeded input. "Doc, you know how Megatron is. Cons don't ask before sticking their spikes in others."

I jumped up and buzzed angrily before punching Wheeljack in the face. ' _Megatron isn't like that!_ '

"Woah, woah Bee calm down." Bulkhead pulled me off the dazed wrecker.

' _Frag you, Wheeljack!_ ' I pulled away from my green friend, and stormed off to one of the dead ends in the base.

I paced around as my frustration boiled over. I buzzed loudly as I punched the wall on my left. ' _They're all idiots, they don't understand how I feel._ '

My spark grew cold, and my maternal instincts kicked in. ' _I'm sorry, Carrier is his missing Sire. Don't be sad little one._ '

I went to the wash racks to clean up for the fifth time today. I was so depressed that I was taken from Megatron, that I didn't really talk to anyone; Not even Raf got more than three words from me. Everyone thought it was because of my 'traumatic' experience, but I just wanted my mate. I was alone in the wash racks, which meant I could relax for a while. I turned up the heat and lowered the water pressure in the stall I was in. My wings relaxed at the feeling, but my body wanted Megatron to touch them.

Only five nanominutes of peace before I was interrupted by Arcee walking in with the newest edition of the team, Smokescreen. "Primus, it's like a sauna in here."

I grumbled at my short-lived peace, but chose to remain silent as my spark warmed up. _I can't believe that I'm carrying_. Arcee walked through the steam filled room. "Hey, what was that back there?"

' _Nothing. I'm going to my room._ ' I turned the water off, and shook the water off my body.

"Hey, Prime wants us to get an answer. So spill Bee, and don't lie because I am Praxian also." Smokescreen from the first day I met him, was all slag and giggles when he found out another Praxian was here.

' _Will you all back off!? For Primus sake, I just want to be left alone for ten fragging minutes!_ ' I let my engines roar as I pushed passed them.

' _The Vehicons kept to themselves better than half of the bots here._ ' I mumbled to myself.

"Bumblebee, we are your friends. Please just tell us why are you acting like this." Optimus stopped me in the hall.

I finally just snapped, and dragged the Prime to my quarters. I pointed to the crystals with a glare. ' _He's right about one thing, Autobots are really stupid. I get courted by a mech, then you find me on the Nemesis getting fragged by Megatron. Is none of that clicking!?_ '

"Bumblebee, what are you talking about?" Optimus said as he sat on my berth.

' _Oh Primus, help me from ripping my spark out._ ' I hit my helm against the wall. My spark was being tugged in two different directions; one with love and comfort, and the other fear. I slid down the wall as my servo rubbed gently to comfort the growing sparkling. ' _I'm sorry, I didn't mean it._ '

"I know you're upset about this, but I will make sure my brother pays for what he did to you." Optimus stood up just as the alarm blared. "It seems we'll get that chance."

Before I could tell Optimus, that Megatron was going to beat him to a pulp, he was already gone. I stood up a smidge too fast, because my mouth guard moved away from my face, and I purged in the trash can next to my desk. Once I was done purging my tanks out, I looked down at my chest with a small glare.

' _Yup, defiantly carrying._ ' I went to my mirror to get a look at my spark. In the first five Deca-cycles femmes and mechs carry the sparkling in our chest to form a healthy spark for our sparkling. The sparkling's spark is incased in a flexible metal shell that is filled with an oil and energon mixture.

Within those three of those five cycles, the protoform starts to form while in the Carrier's chest. At six Deca-cycles, the metal shell starts to disintegrate as the sparkling moves down to the gestational chamber to finish growing the last two Deca-cycles. I stared at the bright glow trying to break through the metal shell. The only thing connecting my spark to my sparkling, was a thick line of my spark energy.

' _So pretty, so innocent._ ' I made sure to be super careful when I touched the sparkling.

Once I finished admiring my sparkling, I closed up, and went to the main room. When I got there, Ratchet and the kids watched the live video feed with distraught looks on their faces. I would've ran to the terminal to get a closer look, but my sparkling jerked on the connection. I rubbed my chest to get it to calm down as I watched the battle. Optimus and Megatron were fighting furiously, sparks flew as energon leaked from them. I covered my face as I watched them beat each other to slag.

Our sparkling was growing cold as I sensed it was feeding off my fear. _It's okay little one._ I assured the sparkling as Megatron and Optimus stopped fighting to recover from the violent beatings.

"You have changed Megatron, to take something like _that_ from a youngling." Optimus still thinks of me as a youngling!?

"Fool, he isn't a youngling anymore. You know what I want. I was patient with letting my mate return to you, but now he must return to his rightful place." Megatron pointed a digit at Optimus, but I know it was meant for me.

Everyone looked at me with different expressions, but I had to show that I had no clue what Megatron was talking about. _Please stop this violence._ I pleaded to Megatron through the bond. I felt the smallest tug on the bond, which meant he felt my fear.

 _You must come to me on your own, or they will keep trying to take you from me._ Megatron said with venom in each word, but I knew it was more aimed at Optimus than at me.

I gave a firm nod before opening a Bridge to the fight. Ratchet grabbed my shoulder when I took a step forward. "Bumblebee, what are you doing?"

' _What I'm doing, is stopping our idiot leader from getting himself and the others killed._ ' I whacked his servo with my wing before turning my attention to Raf. My wings fell when I saw the confusion in his eyes. ' _I am not going to be able to bring you here anymore, but I will be watching from a distance. You may not be my own sparkling, and you may no longer like me, but I will keep you safe with all my spark._ '

"Bee, please don't go." Raf started to cry, and that broke my spark.

' _I have to, Raf. It's for the Autobots' protection, my sanity, and for my unsparked sparkling._ ' I told them before quickly running through before Ratchet or Arcee could ask me.

' _Megatron, stop! Stop this, please._ ' I pleaded after I stood between my mate and my leader. ' _Our sparkling is scared of why its Sire is getting hurt. Do you really want to raise our sparkling in this kind of environment?_ '

"Spark-" Optimus started, but I took a couple steps toward my mate.

' _I'm coming back to you, let's go. Please Megatron._ ' I pleaded as my mate had his cannon primed for fire.

"Come." Megatron slipped his arms around me before lifting me into his arms.

 _Wait, can't I say good bye?_ I pushed myself up, so I could look him in the optics.

The sparkling tugged harder on the connection, I winced in pain. I pressed myself closer to Megatron for comfort. _Not in your current condition. You need rest and fuel._

"Bumblebee-" Optimus held his servo out to me.

A Bridge opened, we went through. I hid my face in Megatron's chest as I silently cried. I wanted to come back, but not like this. Megatron didn't speak as he carried me to our quarters, and to the wash racks. He gently sat me down, and knelt in front of me. Megatron took my servos with a gentle smile on his lips. He touched my chest, getting a purr from me and a feeling of happiness from our sparkling.

"Can I see our sparkling?" Megatron asked, still kneeling in front of me.

I opened my chest, and saw the biggest smile on Megatron I've seen yet. He carefully cupped the encased sparkling. ' _So beautiful._ '

Megatron hummed, "Just like its Carrier."

' _Can we shower now?_ ' I asked my mate as he continued to gently admire our creation. The sparkling shook as a small breeze blew past. I closed my chest plates, so I could warm it up.

Megatron stood up to lead me to the shower, and began enjoying the hot water. We stood under the water with our arms around the other, and the occasional kiss. I nuzzled my helm against his chest when I felt his servos rubbed my wings. My internal warnings told me that my tanks were low.

"How long has it been since you had fuel?" Megatron asked when he heard me mentally grumbling about it.

' _Before I came back, but I do have another life growing in me._ ' I smiled down at my chest. ' _The first sparkling in years._ '

"Yes, and we'll see to it that our sparkling gets the best life ever." Megatron passionately kissed my lips.

Another week passed, I kept my word to Raf, that I would keep my optics on him. I would sit in the parking lot across the school, and across the street at his house. Raf knew I was there, He'd look up and wave in my direction, and in return I'd flash my lights. After I watched Smokescreen drop Raf off at home, I made my way to the Nemesis. I had this strange feeling that someone was following me.

I turned down to a road where an abandoned farm was. I heard tires roll behind me, so I swerved and flashed my brights. The stalker stopped immediately. ' _Why are you following me?_ '

"Bee, I come in peace. I just want to make sure you two are okay." I turned the brights off when I realized it was Ratchet.

We both transformed, though I was a bit slower. ' _Why?_ '

"Because I care about you, as do the rest of us. And this sparkling you carry, is the start of a new life." Ratchet said gently. "Can I at least make sure it's healthy?"

I revved my engines in thought before nodding firmly. ' _Okay, but it better not be a trap._ '

"When did you become so untrustworthy?" Ratchet put a servo on his hip.

' _Well I am carrying Megatron's heir, and you all were trying to shut my carrying programming off._ ' I crossed my arms, protecting my sparkling.

"Okay, that's understandable. It's not a trap, now come on I want to see." Ratchet was excited to see my sparkling.

I revealed my sparkling, and watched Ratchet do a quick scan. ' _I'm not going to leave Raf unprotected, even if he has Smokescreen._ '

"I know, the others are always saying they see you drive by or off in the distance." Ratchet said as he gently touched the shell. "Optimus feels like it's his fault that Megatron got a hold of you."

' _It actually wasn't supposed to be like this. It just sort of happened. Megatron and I made a deal, I did anything he said while on his ship, and he'd leave us alone. Then things happened, my past was what caused him to change his mind. He didn't do take it away by force, I let him take it._ ' I said with a smile on my face and a happy flick of my wings.

"I am glad you have found your sparkmate, though to be honest I figured it'd be someone a bit closer to your personality." Ratchet said after pulling away with a distant smile. "Okay, you can close up. You're both healthy, and from the looks of the shell I'd say a few more solar cycles and it'll move down to your gestation chamber."

I nodded as I closed up, and started rubbing my chest. ' _Thanks, I should head back now._ '

"Before Megatron sends the entire armada to find you." Ratchet joked.

I nodded with laughter. ' _Yeah, probably. See ya._ '

We went our separate ways; when I was bridged back to the Nemesis, I was quickly escorted by two Vehicons to the Bridge. I felt anger through the bond, which meant I stayed out too long. _Uh-oh, Carrier's is in a lot of trouble, Little one._ My wings drooped when I saw Megatron glaring at me with his chest rising and falling heavily.

' _H-Hi Megatron._ ' I gave a sheepish wave to my mate.

"Don't 'hi' me, I told you to return after you made sure your human was home safely. That was a cycle ago." Megatron stood up and marched over to me.

' _Ratchet was following me, he was just wanting to make sure that we were alright._ ' I tried to calm him down by reassuring him that I was safe, but he was still fuming. ' _Megatron, I'm safe. Please calm down, you're scaring us._ '

Megatron bowed his helm with a heavy sigh. He pulled me into a hug, his servos rubbed the back of my wings and the lower part of my back. "I'm sorry for scaring you, I was just worried that something had happened."

' _I forgive you, come on I want to get off my peds._ ' I took Megatron's servo, and led him back to our quarters.

I pulled Megatron onto the berth before laying slightly on top of him with the right side of my body covering his. Megatron pulled the thermal blanket over us, and kissed my helm. I purred happily as Megatron's servos rubbed the tip of my wings gently. My body felt completely relaxed, and about to fall into a deep recharge when-

 _::Lord Megatron, Arachnid wishes to speak to you._ :: A Vehicon commed Megatron.

::Tell that blasted spider, that I am currently attending to personal matters.:: Megatron growled as dug his digits into my hips.

I crooned softly as my mate toyed with my body. Our bodies rubbed against each other, our bodies heated up as our touches grew more frantic and our kisses were ragged and needy. My servos ran down Megatron's back, as his sharp digits gripped and pinched my wings. Our intakes were hard and our cooling fans were now beginning to kick in, when-

::Sir, she isn't taking no as an answer.:: The Vehicon interrupted again.

I collapsed with a loud buzz of annoyance. ' _I just want alone time with my mate! Is that so hard to ask for?_ '

"I'm sorry Bumblebee. I'll be right back, just stay here, and make yourself ready for me." Megatron smirked with a wink before leaving me alone.

I laid in the berth, mentally thinking of ways to kill Arachnid for interrupting us. After almost a cycle, and still no return, I decided to go back down to Earth. Of course, Megatron didn't know that I left. As I drove through the desert, a sharp pain came to my side. I transformed, and staggered around before passing out. When I onlined again, I saw humans standing over my opened chest.

"Sir, this one has a secondary energy source." _Secondary? No, no, no let me go!_

"Sir, the subject's awake." Another human said.

"Extract the secondary source." That sounded like Silas!

The sparkling sent painful vibes as they cut open the sac, I could only watch as they took a metal claw to my chest. The energy connection was growing weaker as they pulled. I couldn't move my body much, and thrashing around didn't do much. They successfully pull my sparkling out from me, and I watched it slowly die.

I scream in distraught when the spark faded into a black spark. ' _No! Megatron, help!_ '

"Sir, the source has no power." A mech grunt says.

The amount of anger and adrenaline course through my body, gave me all the strength I needed to break free. I pushed MECH soldier and scientists out of the way. I picked up my sparkling, and ran out of the warehouse. Before transforming, I put the sparkling in my chest hoping that being near my spark, would revive it. Once I was far away from MECH, I called Ratchet for a bridge to their base. He was quick to open it, I grabbed his servo, and dragged him into the med bay.

"Bumblebee, what's wrong?" Ratchet asked while I darkened the glass.

I pulled out my sparkling, and saw the distraught in Ratchet's optics. ' _Fix._ '

"Bee, I'm sorry, I can't bring the sparking back." Ratchet said as he tried to take the spark, but stopped when I flared my wings. "Okay, okay I won't take it. You get on the berth, and I'll help the best I can."

I get on the berth, and continued trying to bring my unsparked sparkling back with my spark energy. Ratchet left, the realization sunk in, and I held it to my chest as I cried. ' _This is all my fault, I should've staid on the ship. My sparkling, I couldn't protect you._ '

"Bumblebee?" Optimus peeks in, I held my legs to my face and had my helm touching the cold spark. "Ratchet told us, do you mind telling me what happened?"

' _MECH. They killed my sparkling, they ripped it out from me. All of this could've been avoided if I had just staid in our quarters._ ' I continued crying.

"Do you need anything, energon?" Optimus offered.

' _My sparkling._ ' I covered the spark with my servos, hoping my body temperature would warm it up.

"Bumblebee, none of this is your fault. And I hope that my brother sees it that way also." Optimus puts a servo on my shoulder.

I nodded, but kept my attention on the spark. ' _I want to go home._ '

"You are home." I looked up to see Bulkhead standing there next to Optimus now.

I shook my helm. ' _No my home, with my mate, with my… my….sparkling._ ' I cried again.

"Bee, I need to take a look at you. Optimus will keep the spark safe." Ratchet gently said as he held out his servos. "We'll be careful."

I gently placed the spark in his servos, who gave it to Optimus. He ran a digit down it. "I'm sorry for the short life you lived little one."

"Okay, everyone out." Ratchet says.

Optimus walked out while Ratchet got to work checking on me. I didn't talk while he checked my spark, and cleared the oil and energon from my chest. My optics were aimed at the door, wanting my sparkling. I was so irresponsible by going out without saying anything, and got my sparkling killed. Megatron was going to be really angry with me, and probably kill me.

"Bumblebee, you're spark readings are low as well as your tank." Ratchet said as he handed me a cube. "Drink this."

' _Okay._ ' I say quietly.

I drank the energon slowly, as Ratchet repaired my wings. ' _Can I have my sparkling?_ '

"Bumblebee, we can't bring it back. I'm sorry." Ratchet reminds me.

I nodded sadly. ' _I know, but I want Megatron to at least say his good byes._ '

"I understand, I'll have Optimus take care of it. Why don't you go sit out in the main room with everyone? I know Raf will be excited to see you." Ratchet says.

' _Okay._ ' I climbed down, and left the med bay. Optimus hands me the spark slowly. I look down at my servo, and gently stroke it.

Raf looks and smiles at me, I just beep a quiet hello. I guess Optimus didn't tell them what happened, because Miko quickly bursted with questions. "What's that? Why's Bumblebee here? Did Megatron kick him out?"

My optics widened at the last one, because I now feared he would leave me. Optimus luckily answered for me. "That, Miko, was Bumblebee's sparkling."

Everyone gasped and I frowned. "Oh Bee, I'm sorry." Arcee walked over and pulled me into a hug.

"MECH killed the sparkling." Ratchet told them, and looked at me. "Bumblebee, Megatron will not leave you."

I nodded in agreement, but in reality I couldn't tell. I blocked him, and still blocking him from my emotions and thoughts. ' _Optimus can he come get me?_ '

Everyone was silently begging Optimus to have me stay here, but he could see it in my optics that I wanted to leave. He nodded, ignoring the gasps of shock and sounds of hatred coming from everyone. "I'll comm him right now and have a bridge opened."

Five minutes later, Megatron was walking through, and I was looking at my cupped servos. "Bumblebee, why can't I feel your emotions? And more importantly why did you leave? As worried sick yesterday."

' _Yesterday? I was gone a whole day?_ ' I stared in shock.

"Megatron if I may explain." Optimus took him to the med bay and explained what happened.

Megatron came back very angry and very sad. He was currently showing me his very angry side. "Why did you leave without telling me!?"

I ducked my helm in absolute fear right now, I accidently opened the bond. ' _I was just going for a small drive, and you seemed busy._ '

Megatron pressed his servo on his face. "Bumblebee, don't think like that. Yes, I'm very angry and upset, but I'm more angry towards MECH and the fact that you snuck off the ship without telling me."

I nodded and walked over to him. ' _I'm sorry Megatron, it's all my fault. Our sparkling was so cold and scared, it didn't know what was happening, and I couldn't protect it._ ' I started crying again.

Megatron pulled me into his arms, and let me cry in them. He sent me assurance and love through our bond. "You are not at fault, Bumblebee. I can feel it through the bond that you tried everything to protect it." He stepped back to look at me. "Can I see it?"

I opened my servos, and he ran a digit down the center of it. I knew he was excited to be a Sire just as much as I was to be a Carrier. He had his back to everyone but Optimus and myself, so he gave a soft smile and allowed a tear fall on it.

"We should put it's spark to rest." Megatron was quick to pull himself together. "But first we should name it."

"How can you name the sparkling if you don't know its gender?" Bulkhead asked.

Megatron gave my friend the death glare. "I was not talking to you, Autobot."

' _I like Solar eclipse_.' I looked down at it.

"I like that too, Bee." Raf smiled up at me.

Megatron rests a servo on my shoulder, "We should get back."

' _Okay, can we put Solar in a cryopod?_ ' I looked up.

He nodded, "That is fine. We shall leave, say your goodbyes and we will leave."

After I gave my good-byes, Megatron and I went to the ship. Megatron staid with me as Soundwave placed a purple thermal blanket in the middle of the thermal blanket. Knockout took it upon himself to make an insignia that was half Autobot half Decepticon. He welded it onto the front of the pod. I gently laid the spark in the blanket like a nest. Megatron held onto my side as I looked at the spark in silence.

"Knockout close it." Knockout closed it and activated the cryo. "Soundwave open the bridge."

Soundwave opened it, and Megatron lifted the pod into his arms. He stared at it one last time before pushing it into space. I leaned into Megatron as we watched on Soundwave's visor the pod floating on through. Starscream scoffed with an irritated sound.

"Well now that the abomination is dead, shall I take the Autobot to be questioned on the location of their base?" Starscream asked Megatron.

I turned on my heels, and tackled him to the ground. I had my legs pushing his together, and one servo pining his wing while the other is punching him in his stupid face. ' _That was a sparkling! How dare you speak about it like that._ '

"Lord Megatron, are we going to… uh… stop him?" I heard Knockout ask.

"In a bit, I am rather enjoying this." I could feel the amusement through the bond.

"It serves you right Pleasure Bot." Starscream tried squirming away from me.

I buzzed angrily as my wings flared. I pressed my servo into his wing, and pushed all my weight into it, causing the armor to sink into all the wiring. Starscream shouted in pain. ' _I told you to never call me that._ '

"Okay, Bumblebee he's learned his lesson." Megatron put a servo on my back. "Let this be a warning."

I got off the Seeker, and stood next to Megatron. He led me to our quarters. I knew he wasn't going to just let me go, not after everything that's happened. Megatron held onto my servo as we laid on the berth; his servo rubbed and stroked my wings. I laid my helm on his chest as we sat in silence.

"I will never let you go, you are now a reason to fight." Megatron says before kissing.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this, please leave a review! :)


	8. Chapter 8

I hope you all enjoy! And I apologize for not continuing my other fanfics, starting to run out of ideas... I'll try to finish them. I have been reading way TOO much Bee x Megs, so of course I had to write my own XD

* * *

Ch. 8

-Megatron's POV-

It's been a year since the loss of mine and Bumblebee's sparkling, and even though we will miss it for a long time we had moved on. Bumblebee had gotten used to doing certain things with me in the throne room, he liked to tell me that it shows everyone not to try to make a pass at him. He also had a thing for submission while with me in the toy room, the Bridge, or even just in our quarters. Bumblebee saw the human children less and less, especially with the adults there.

Bumblebee and I were in our quarters, his wrists were cuffed to the sides of the berth, he was bent forward with his perky aft in the air, and his legs chained to the berth as well. I was standing next to him, and teasing his body relentlessly. He had a small vibrator in his aft, two big ones in his valve, and in his mouth, he was sucking on dildo. He was loving it, and didn't mind letting me do whatever my spark desires to him.

"You look so beautiful like this." I changed the settings on all the vibrators.

The one in his aft was going to send five hard pulses of vibration every ten seconds followed by a tiny shock. The biggest vibrator in his valve, with send seven fast vibrations with two shocks in between each group of seven. The longest of the vibrators, this one sends two harsh poundings with two shocks followed by it expanding and deflating.

Bumblebee was moving his entire body with muffled moans around the dildo in his mouth. I licked my lips as I ran my digits down his back. I saw transfluid sliding all over the vibrators and his legs. He was overloading from all movement. I pulled out the dildo, and gently grabbed his drooling face to kiss his lips softly.

"Are you going to talk back again?" I asked Bumblebee as I skimmed my digits across the back of his wings.

' _N-No Lord Megatron_.' He chirped with a moan as he overloaded for a third time.

I started pulling everything out slowly, enjoying the sounds of his moans and cries of pleasure. "I certainly enjoyed that show."

' _I'm glad you enjoyed, I enjoyed the feeling._ ' Bumblebee laid on his front, his legs still spread out.

I smirked and slid my digits across his protoform. It's been a month since Bumblebee let me see his protoform. I loved seeing it, and the beat part was that Knockout was able to repair most of the damage, except for the burn mark across his chest. I carried Bumblebee to the shower, and helps clean him. We were standing under the hot water in silence, until I saw the shift of concern through the bond. Bumblebee looked up at me with his optics.

' _Megatron? I want to carry again._ ' Bumblebee says with no stutter or hesitation.

I dropped the sponge as I stared at him in shock. "Bumblebee, are you sure?"

' _I am, I want to have your sparkling._ ' He put his servos on the sides of my chest.

"Okay, then let's take this to the berth." I lead him to the berth. I hummed with a pleasing sound. "I expect something first."

He slid down onto the floor, and I slid my pelvic plating over. He slid his mouth down my spike, and looked up at me.

"My, someone is quite eager to please me." I hummed with a low groan of pleasure. "You wouldn't be doing this to distract me?"

Bumblebee shook his helm as he continued sucking. When he pulled away to catch his intake, saliva fell onto the side of his mouth. ' _I have no reason to distract you._ '

"Mm, you're doing a very good job at distracting me from finding energon." I gave my mate's wings light pinches.

Bumblebee's pelvic plating slid to the side, and his spike was dripping slightly. He grabbed his spike as Bumblebee did us both. I moaned when I felt myself overload in his mouth. It didn't take long for the younger mech to overload on himself. He pulled his mouth away with the florescent blue fluid sliding down the corners of his mouth. Bumblebee lifted his own fluids to my mouth, I licked the transfluid slowly while hearing the loud croons coming from him.

I pulled us onto the berth with Bumblebee on his servos and knees. I kissed the middle of his back, his shoulders, and his wings before rubbing his round aft. Bumblebee rolled his hips and moaned; he opened his aft plating while his pelvic plating remained open. I purred, and slid inside his valve. We both arched with moans. After three hours of mating, we were both laying in each other's arms panting heavily.

"Well you'll defiantly be sparked, after all that heavy interfacing there is zero chance you aren't." I chuckle tiredly, and pets his wings.

' _I promise to never leave without your knowledge, or permission. I don't want to lose another sparkling._ ' Bumblebee holds onto me.

I sighed and caressed he's face gently, letting him know I forgave him. "I know you will."

We fell into stasis, and when I onlined it was already the next day. Bumblebee was walking out of the wash racks all clean and sparkling. He looked up from drying his chest. Bumblebee had gotten used to keeping his mask down. I could never get over his smile.

' _Good morning Megatron, recharge well?_ ' Bumblebee asked with a smile as he laid down next to me.

"I recharged splendidly, and how did you recharge my little Bee?" I purred and kissed him.

' _I recharged great, knowing I'm safe with you._ ' He kissed me back.

"Well should we go visit Knockout, and see if you sparked?" I grinned as I stood up.

Bumblebee stood up, and put his servo in mine. We were walking past a room with yellow tape across it. ' _What's going on in there?_ '

"It was a surprise for you and our previous sparkling, but I'm having Breakdown and the Vehicons make some adjustments on the design of the room." My smile grew into a grin when I saw the excitement in Bumblebee's optics and the grin on his lips.

' _You were making a nursery!? Oh, that's so sweet of you to do Megatron!_ ' Bumblebee clicked excitedly and hugged my waist.

"Maybe I'll show you the nursery later today." I offered as we headed to the bridge.

We made it to the bridge, and Knockout along with Breakdown were arguing with a Vehicon. They didn't notice us walk in, and Bumblebee was apparently in a quick grumpy mood. He walked over to them, and kicked them all the ground. The three looked up at the scout in shock.

' _Stop it! I can't handle grown mechs bickering like sparklings._ ' He buzzed angrily.

"Lord Megatron, are you just going to sit there and let an Autobot disrespect us?" The Vehicon complained as he stood up.

"Bumblebee, I would like it if you did not do that. If you wish to punch someone, I know a certain Seeker all repaired and ready to see you." I grinned as Bumblebee walked over, and sat on my lap. He draped his legs across one arm of my throne, and his back pressed against the other. "Well hello."

' _Can we go now?_ ' He chirped at me.

I nod with a smile. "Yes, we can go now."

' _Okay._ ' He slid off my lap, and followed me.

"Breakdown, how is the room coming along?" I looked at the mech as I stood.

"It's coming along ahead of schedule. We just finished installing the lighting crystals. I figured waiting to install the crib until we know how many Bumblebee will be having." Breakdown explained to me as we walked passed a crew of Vehicons working away on the room.

"That's good, we are going to Knockout to find out." I told Breakdown as Vehicons were carrying furniture to the nursery.

"Yes Sir." The mech saluted before we left.

Bumblebee was perky and smiley while we walked through the halls. He's wings were flicking happily when we got a peek into the nursery. I was glad my little mate was happy with the installments already in the room. When we made it to the med bay, Knockout was on the fence with yelling at me or congratulating us.

"Well I see two sparks, not including Bumblebee's." The medic said as Bumblebee sat up with a tired expression on his face.

His optics widened as his processor absorbed the information that was just said. He looked at me, Knockout, the scanner, and then at his chest. Bumblebee smiled and rubbed his chest. "Twins."

"Split spark to be exact, my lieges." Knockout said.

' _Liege?_ ' Bumblebee was still not used to being called by titles. ' _Right, right me too._ '

I just chuckle, and kiss the side of his helm. "You are adorable. Thank you for informing us about the changes. When should we return?"

Knockout chuckled and handed Bumblebee a cube of energon. "Since you are having twins, I recommend an additional three cubes. As well as staying off your peds once they move to your gestation chamber."

Bumblebee listened to his instructions very carefully. ' _Alright, and come for visits every other week?_ '

"Correct, and it'll be twice every other week." The medic said as he put his tools away. "Was there anything else I can help you with?"

I helped Bumblebee down, and held his servo. "No, that will be all."

After we left the med bay, I watched my mate rub his chest with a big smile on his face. I could feel it in the bond that he was excited to being having twins. We sat in the throne room, and had our afternoon energon. Bumblebee was humming softly as he read a data pad I gave him. I was reading it with him while rubbing his wings. Starscream had been missing these last few days, and I did not like it in the slightest. Soundwave was at his station doing whatever it was he doing. The ship was quiet, just like how I wanted. Until the alarm went off.

"Just one day without an interruption, that is all I ask!" I move Bumblebee to the throne as I stand up. "Soundwave, what is it?"

He pulls up a video feed of Bumblebee's human and their medic. Bumblebee sat up and stared at the screen he whipped his helm towards my direction. ' _Please._ ' He begged.

I sighed and nodded, knowing it would make him feel better if he went to them instead of me or another Decepticon. "Ten minutes."

Bumblebee smiles and quickly go to the intruders.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this, please leave a review! :)


	9. Chapter 9

I hope you all enjoy! And I apologize for not continuing my other fanfics, starting to run out of ideas... I'll try to finish them. I have been reading way TOO much Bee x Megs, so of course I had to write my own XD

* * *

Ch. 9

-Bumblebee's POV-

I ran down to the hall, and hugged Ratchet from behind. Both Raf and Ratchet jumped with shouts. I stepped back, chuckling nervously. "Sorry, I just missed you both so much."

"Bumblebee, you're alright." Ratchet said after getting over his initial shock.

I had my mask back on, and I nodded excitedly. 'I have been doing really well. And I have some amazing news!'

"What?" Ratchet tilted his helm while Raf smiled excitedly.

'I am sparked with twins.' He smiled with his wings flicking up and down excitedly.

"R-really!? That's amazing Bee, congratulations!" Raf hugged my ped with a big smile on his face.

Ratchet of course immediately scanned my spark, and looked at me with quickly growing concern. "Bumblebee, did you only do this because…"

I knew exactly why he paused, and I tried to stay calm. 'Not really. We do miss the sparkling, but we needed to move on. I want this Ratchet, so please don't do anything to ruin this.'

"Bumblebee, I can't promise that we won't leave the Decepticons alone but you will be left unharmed as well as the sparklings." Ratchet told me.

I nodded as I put my servos on my chest, immediately feeling increase of heat. 'They are happy with that. Thank you for coming to check on me, but you are causing Megatron stress.'

"Will I be able to see you and the sparklings, Bee? I miss you, we all miss you." Raf asked me with a sad expression.

I knelt down in front of him, and picked him up. 'Of course, I will. I want you to see and experience sparklings with me." Raf smiled happily at the sound of getting to meet my creations, which gave me an idea. "Would you like to see them now?'

"Really, but how?" Raf asked with surprise.

I saw Ratchet's sudden change in expression, knowing exactly what I planned on doing. He bit his lip, probably not liking what I had suggested. I opened my chest plate, and lifted Raf closer to my exposed chest. I pointed to the two small glimpses of light, they were absorbing energy from the same strand. Indicating they were split spark twins. Raf stared in awe as they glowed brightly.

"Is that what all Cybertronians look like when they are created? And what's that stuff attached to you?" Raf asked with a smile.

'Well yes, but usually there is one spark forming. And that is mine and Megatron's spark energy, our combined energy attaches to my spark and their sparks until they are ready to go to my gestational chamber.' I smiled as I gently touched the sparks.

They warmed up at my touch, and brightened with happiness. Ratchet looked at them before adding, "Carrying for our kind is very delicate. The more love and attention the Carrier gives, the stronger the spark."

"So, it's kind of like how the mothers on our planet have to care for her children." Raf compared.

We both nodded before a space bridge opened behind them, which meant my time was up. I handed Raf back to Ratchet as I stepped back. 'Please tell Optimus that I am okay.'

"I will, and Bumblebee remember that we always have our base open to you." Ratchet walked through.

I walked sadly back to Megatron, and sat on the arm of the throne. Megatron looked at me with a frown. He could feel that I missed my friends a lot, but we both knew that we couldn't risk with MECH out there. Megatron rubbed by back in reassurance.

"I'm sorry that I had to cut your meeting short, but I didn't want Prime to think that I imprisoned them." And Megatron was right, Optimus always assumed imprisonment whenever I went on scouting missions. "Don't worry, when the time is right I will allow Optimus to come see you and the sparklings."

I retracted my mask and smiled at him. 'Thank you Megatron, that means a lot to me.'

Megatron finally pulled me into his lap. "Now what do you want to do while the Vehicons and Soundwave go get Energon?"

'Can I go for a drive? While I can at least?' I folded my servos with begging optics.

The Decepticon warlord chuckled with a shake of his helm. He caressed my arm with a smile. "Take Knockout with you."

I nodded with excitement, and gave my mate a quick kiss before running off to find the medic. Once I found Knockout, I almost dragged him through the bridge. He was not in the mood to dirty up his recently waxed frame, but he would rather not deal with Megatron's wrath. We transformed and headed to the state border. As we drove, I could feel the sparklings warm up with happiness. I went faster when they grew warmer.

'Grounders I see, do you two like to go fast?' I asked quietly, and they pulsed. 'Go faster? Haha, okay?' They pulsed again, and I pushed faster. They started pulsing excitedly.

::Bumblebee slowdown.:: Knockout said through the comlink as we crossed the border.

Lights turned on behind us, I slowed down when the sirens went off. ::Slag.::

::Don't worry, Soundwave is opening a bridge.:: He explained to me while the officer stepped out of his vehicle.

A bridge opened in front of us; we quickly zipped in just as the human officer tapped on Knockout's window. The human shouted in anger, "Hey get back here!" He saw Soundwave standing on the other side, the human looked in shock at the sight of us. "Uh, nevermind."

When the bridge closed, I started tearing up until I broke down in tears. All I wanted was to drive, and I fragged that up when I started speeding. The twins loved it, and I wanted to make them happy. They pulsed, trying to make me smile. Megatron walked over to us, and hugged me. He didn't say anything before carrying me to our quarters.

Megatron laid me on the berth and kissed my lips. "You stay here, and please turn your receptors off."

"Why?" I sat up only a little bit before he pushed me on my back again. "Yes dear." I turned my receptors off.

-Megatron's POV-

While Bumblebee was laying on the berth, rubbing his chest with a big smile, I decided to comm my brother. Optimus finally accepted the comm. "Megatron, what do you want?"

"I just wanted to say that I do not appreciate you sending your medic and the human." I crossed my arms.

"I just sent them to make sure that-"

"-To make sure he was alive and unharmed. You believed that I would be furious enough to kill Bumblebee, or keep him locked up." I glared at him.

I turned to look at Bumblebee move around and sit up to see what I was doing. I turned back and continued talking. "Bumblebee was needing time to recover, and I believe your medic told you of the news?"

"Yes, I believe congratulations are in order? And Megatron, if I ever get a comm from Bumblebee saying you did something to him or the sparklings, I will actually kill you." Optimus got defensive, and it angered me.

I glared at my brother "I may not be a good mech, but my mate and our sparklings will not be harmed by me. If I see you on this ship, near the sparklings when they arrive, I will rip your spark out." Bumblebee's wings moved up and down, silently asking for attention. "I have been nice Optimus, I advise not angering me anymore."

'Do I get a say in this?' Bumblebee must've gotten bored to the point that he turned his receptors on.

"Of course, you do." Optimus looked over my shoulder.

Bumblebee got up, and looked at Optimus. 'I will not allow either of you to kill each other, I refuse to let my sparklings fight in a war.'

"Bumblebee, I understand your concern but I fear for your safety." Optimus said.

'I am fine, and so are they. please just stop worrying about me.' He said with an angry buzz.

Optimus nodded with a small frown. "If that's what you want, then I have no choice but to respect that."

'Thank you.' He said before turning the call off.

"You are angry." I told him when I felt a wave of anger through the bond.

'I am just angry at Prime, he doesn't believe in me or my ability to take care of myself.' He sat in my lap. 'Do you believe in me?'

I kissed his helm with a slight nod. "Of course, I do."

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this, please leave a review! :)

Hope you all enjoyed the surprise ^.^


	10. Chapter 10

I hope you all enjoy! And I apologize for not continuing my other fanfics, starting to run out of ideas... I'll try to finish them. I have been reading way TOO much Bee x Megs, so of course I had to write my own XD

* * *

Ch. 10

-Megatron's POV-

I had a completely different recharge schedule now that Bumblebee is carrying. After a few Deca-cycles I had noticed that Bumblebee had a schedule. Always at eleven-fifty at night on the dot, Bumblebee would run to the wash rack and purge. Once he was done purging, he'd go and grab a couple of cubes, and then brings them back. After one in the morning, he'll start getting frisky and try to get me to interface with him. There are times where I would give him what he wants, and other times I just tell him to go to the pleasure room for a while.

It was now three in the morning, which meant Bumblebee was going on a small walk around the ship. It also meant I could get a few cycles of recharge before his return. When Bumblebee wasn't sticking close to me, he would follow Soundwave around. When I asked him why he did, he said that it was because Soundwave was like him. And something about how the twins liked him, Carriers were strange creatures.

I onlined to the door opening and closing. Turning over I saw Bumblebee running over to me, and hid behind my frame. He was whimpering and cowering with fear.

"Bumblebee, what is wrong?" I turned to face him, and pulled him close to me.

' _He's going to kill me. Don't let him kill me._ ' Bumblebee squealed when the door slid open again.

Quickly I sat up with my cannon priming up. The last mech that I thought I'd see, walked into the room. His purple armor and single red optic caused Bumblebee to cowering even more.

"I came to see you milord, and I came upon the Autobot scum walking around the ship." He pointed an arm at my mate.

I swung my legs over the berth, and glared at him. "Shockwave, I will forgive you for your insolence because you have been MIA for a while. This specific Autobot, is to be left alone. He is my mate and is carrying my heirs."

"Your mate? Oh, my apologies Lord Megatron." Shockwave bowed his helm before looking at Bumblebee. "Forgive me."

' _Yeah, yeah._ ' He nodded his helm with hesitation in his voice.

"I'm exhausted, have Soundwave show you to your quarters, and we will catch up later. Leave us." I waved him off as Bumblebee pressed his body against mine.

Shockwave bowed once more before leaving us. Bumblebee peeled away when the door sealed, but he kept his servos on my back. ' _He won't try to kill the sparklings, will he?_ '

"No, Shockwave is about as loyal as Soundwave. How was your walk?" I laid back down, and pulled him into my arms.

Bumblebee rubbed his chest as he answered. ' _It was okay, they are becoming more active. When I couldn't look at the sparks, I asked Knockout about it, and he said that it was because they were forming. He also said their sparks are strong and healthy._ '

"That's good, I want our sparklings strong and healthy when they come into the world." I kissed his neck softly, getting a purr from him. "I'm going to get some recharge, okay? Wake me up if you are needing anything."

' _Okay, I think they've tired themselves._ ' Bumblebee rolled onto his right side with his body pressed against me. We both quickly fell into stasis.

When I onlined again, I noticed that Bumblebee was gone again. I checked the time, and realized that it was about the time he took his human to school. Bumblebee had asked me once if he could bring the human aboard, I told him not unless he was going to remain at the bridge with me the entire duration of his visit. That quickly changed his mind, and to be honest I didn't want him around my sparklings for when they arrived.

I went to the Bridge, and was quickly given a report of all the energon mines that was retrieved. Soundwave and Shockwave were going over something as I walked over to them. They both stopped, and quickly noticed that I did not have Bumblebee beside me.

"Soundwave has told me about yours and the Autobot's bonding." Shockwave looked up at me with his single optic rotating thoughtfully.

"Yes, I have made Bumblebee my mate. And I sure hope you will show him as much respect as you give me, Shockwave, because he is carrying my heirs and your future kings." I clenched my servo in front of us.

"Of course, Lord Megatron. If the Autobot is carrying, that would mean he is the only surviving Carrier mech since the 'Carrier purge'?" Shockwave was now curious, and that meant he'd want to study Bumblebee.

I glared at the scientist, "You may examine Bumblebee from a distance. If you wish to read reports, Knockout has reports and previous studies that you can examine. Bumblebee is to remain unharmed, because if you wish to know what happens to those that hurts him, have Soundwave show you exhibits one and two."

Soundwave showed Shockwave an image of Starscream before his third time being repaired, and then of Arachnid before she disappeared again. ::Advice…protect…Bumblebee. Advice…not…anger.:: Soundwave told his collogue.

"Advice received." Shockwave simply said.

A cheerful chirp came through the door, we all looked over and saw Bumblebee waltz in. I let my optics roam the former scout's body, and it took all my strength to not want to interface with him. Since his last visit, Knockout advised not to do any excruciating activities as it could hurt the twins. Bumblebee's wings were fluttering gleefully when he saw me looking at him.

"Bumblebee, welcome back." I held out a servo which he gratefully took.

' _I was going to go rest after I came to see you. They were moving around the entire trip on Earth, and now they are finally settling down._ ' Bumblebee laid his helm on my chest.

I lifted his helm up, and looked him in the optics. He retracted his mouth guard when he realized what I was wanting. Lowering myself to him, I kissed his lips softly. "I think you should go sit down, and keep me company."

Bumblebee looked at the throne and then at me again. ' _Okay, if that'll make you happy._ '

"Extremely." I purred as I ran a digit down the side of his face.

He shivered at the touch, and his body started heating up as the digit ran down his front. Bumblebee whined as he leaned into the touch, wanting more. I chuckled as the smaller mech's cooling fans kicked in. When I pulled away Bumblebee took that as a hint to go sit down, so he went over to the throne and laid across it.

"What, may I ask, was that?" Shockwave asked as he watched Bumblebee start rubbing his chest mindlessly.

"It's my personal way of keeping him calm. He likes the attention, don't you, Bumblebee?" I asked him.

' _Can we go to our quarters?_ ' That was a subtle affirmative.

"Later little Bee, I have a few things to take care of." I looked at Soundwave after answering my mate. "Is the room completed?"

::Room…completed.:: Soundwave nodded.

"I am to assume this room is for the sparklings?" Shockwave asked.

"That is correct. Shockwave I want you to take a squad of Vehicons to Earth, and gather as much energon as possible." I commanded.

' _Megatron, they're hungry._ ' Bumblebee looked at me with his big blue optics.

I sighed with my servo sliding down my face, and whispered. "I swear he's going to consume all of the energon that is left." I looked at a Vehicon that was just standing by the door. "You, bring my mate two cubes of energon."

"Yes, Lord Megatron." He quickly left.

"I will retrieve the maximum amount that can be safely retrieved." Shockwave said to me before leading a small squad of Vehicons through a Space Bridge.

I went over to my mate, who was waving a digit in front of me. "Yes, my little Autobot?"

' _I need you close to me._ ' Bumblebee stood up, and pushed me onto my throne. ' _How can I make sure our family is safe, if you're so far away?_ '

So now he's protective? I seriously hope these explosive emotions dissipate once the sparklings were sparked. Because I did not need Bumblebee taking any shots for me. I pulled him onto my lap, and rubbed his chest which pleased him. The only way that I can get him to not act like this, was to sort of twist his programming.

"Do you want to know what will keep me safe?" I watched him nod excitedly. "If you don't worry about my safety, and focus on keeping our sparklings safe."

' _Really? Okay, I'll do that._ ' He saw that the Vehicon returned with his energon. ' _Ooh, energon. Thank you_.'

We each took one, and I watched him slowly drink it. I rested my helm on my servo as Bumblebee finished the first cube before moving to the second one. A loud blast came from the main hall; Bumblebee squealed in surprise as the door was blasted from the frame. On the other side was Arachnid and her Insecticon bodyguard. I stood up as Bumblebee slid off my lap. He hid behind my arm with a servo holding me.

"How dare you show yourself, especially on my ship." I pointed my fusion cannon at the spider.

"I caught word that you kept the bug, so I came to see it for myself. You're polluted the Decepticon line with disgusting half breeds." Arachnid pointed her digit at Bumblebee, who was trying his best to hide his chest with his arms.

I primed my cannon, and shot at her. The blast was absorbed by the brute as he stepped in front of her. "Whoever extinguishes her blasted spark, will get to live to see me build my kingdom."

And with that the Vehicons all fired at the two. Even Starscream attacked Arachnid. I looked at Bumblebee, and then Soundwave. The two knew exactly what I was thinking. One nodded and the other shook their helm. Bumblebee put his servos to my chest as he protested. ' _No, what if she kills you? How can I, how can they live without their Sire?_ '

"Remember what I told you to do?" I ran a digit down his face as he nodded. "Soundwave will take you somewhere until we eradicate the spider."

::Soundwave…stay…protect…Bumblebee.:: Soundwave opened a bridge and followed Bumblebee through the bridge.

Now that he was out of danger, I turned my attention to the current problem. "I am going to snuff out your spark, you annoying pest."

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing about you." She chuckled before charging me.

Bumblebee's POV-

Soundwave took us to the forest near Jasper. I turned my tracking signal off, but kept my comlink on just in case Megatron said it was safe now. Soundwave sent Laserbeak out to make sure the sight was secure. I sat on the ground against a large rock. All my thoughts were on Megatron, and the millions of possibilities the battle could end up. The twins' sparks grew cold as my worry overpowered me.

When I realized what, I was doing to them, I quickly warmed myself up, and rubbed my chest. ' _I'm sorry sweetsparks. Your Sire is a very powerful mech, he'll be fine._ '

::Bumblebee…wish…Autobots…safe.:: It took me a minute to realize what he was trying to say.

' _No, I'm fine right here Soundwave. I am pretty tired; do you mind if I recharge for a bit?_ ' I asked him.

::Recharge…necessary…healthy…sparklings.:: Soundwave stood over me as he laid me down on the ground.

I curled up as I started to let my need to recharge take over. I don't know how long I was in stasis, but I woke up to Soundwave poking me. ' _Yeah?_ '

::Safe…return.:: Soundwave helped me up before leading me to through the space bridge.

When we went through, I saw Megatron leaning over the side of his throne with his servo held against his side. Taking a closer look, I saw that his digits and leg was stained blue. Running over to my mate, I swirled and chirped with worry.

' _M-Megatron? Megatron?_ ' I shook his arm as my worry was off the charts.

"Bumblebee, that is hurting me." I heard Megatron groan in pain as he slowly sat up.

I sighed with relief. ' _What about Arachnid? Did you kill her?_ '

He shook his helm, "I'm sorry she got away."

Knockout came over with a couple functional Vehicons. They helped Megatron to the med bay. I went after, completely ignoring the fact that Starscream saw how weak my mate was. We arrived to the med bay, and I was latched onto Megatron's arm while Knockout got to work. Megatron didn't flinch or make any noise as his fuel lines were repaired.

"I want you to go to our quarters." He told me quietly.

' _No, I'm not leaving you again. Please don't make us worry again._ ' I took his stained servo and pressed it against my chest.

He looked me in the optics with his servo still on me. "Okay, come here."

I laid next to him while Knockout continued the repair. A lingering worry remained in my chest, I purred softly to comfort them. ' _It's okay, Sire's safe._ '

"Yeah, it's going to take more than a spider to kill me." Megatron half chuckled as he rubbed my chest.

After a while Knockout sighed with a sense of relief. "You're all patched up Milord."

Megatron sat up with me sitting in his lap. He carried me out of the med bay, I kept my helm on his chest back, and my servos rubbing small comforting circles on my chest. When we made it to our quarters, I saw that a part of the ceiling was changing, and a long slender pole slid down to the ground. I gave Megatron a look before chuckling.

' _Are you wanting me to dance for you?_ ' I slid out of his arms, and ran my servo on the pole.

"Oh, yes please. I have a small request though." Megatron turned the lights down as he walked over to his desk, where a small can of paint sat on.

' _You always have a small request._ ' I laughed with a flick of my wings. ' _What is it, dear?_ '

"This was something from your memory as a pleasure bot, but it was really arousing." He walked over to me.

I opened the lid with nervous chirps, but quickly calmed down when I saw that it was just paint. ' _Florescent paint? I…I… Megatron, you know that I gave up that life._ '

"I know, but seeing your memory of you covered in it made me want to see it in person." Megatron looked disappointed that I denied him what he wanted.

' _You know, you better not let anyone see that you've grown soft. Haha._ ' I chirped jokingly. ' _Okay, I'll do it, but I want you to give me something._ '

Megatron smirked as he rested his arms on his legs. "And what's this my little Bumblebee?"

' _I want you to abolish pleasure bots in Kaon. I don't want a single club, or street corner with one. In our quarters, I'm okay with doing a little dance for you._ ' I walked over to him, and ran my servos down his arms.

"Mmm, okay and if anyone breaks it is put in the prison ward." Megatron told me as I stepped back over to the pole.

' _Thank you. Now hush._ ' I grabbed the pole with both servos, and leaned back slight as I started spinning.

My right leg slid up the metal pole while my left pushed me off the ground. I had my back to Megatron, so when I knew I was high enough I tightly wrapped my legs around the tiny pole and flipped backwards. The paint was within reach, I dipped a few digits in it, and slid my painted digits up my pelvic plating all the up chest. I grabbed the pole on one side, and spun my body so I was standing up straight. I bent forward to dip my servos in the paint, and I saw that Megatron turned off the lights and turned on black lights from the above me.

I ran my servos up the sides of my legs, and then my arms. I dropped to my knees with them spread apart, and then swung my legs back onto the pole with my servos flat on the ground. After doing a few more flips and twirls, I grabbed the pole and did fast and aggressive spins up and down the pole. Megatron and I were recharging without a single word from anyone, everything was coming along nicely with the peace treaty. Optimus had agreed to meet us in the forest, and wished that I come along just so they knew I was fine. Megatron was reluctant to let me come especially now that the twins decided to move down to my gestational chamber four days early.

 _Ting. Ting. Bang. Bang._ My optics slowly opened as they moved around. I tried turning over, but they were moving around as if they were playing soccer. I grabbed Megatron's servo, and put it where one was moving around. He calmed when he felt his Sire's touch.

' _Thank you._ ' I chirped before going back into stasis. _Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang._ My optics shot open at the sudden movements. ' _Okay, fine you win._ '

"Bumblebee, go back to stasis. They'll settle down." Megatron mumbled tiredly.

' _I'd love to dear, but they won't recharge._ ' I chirped with an annoyed flick of my wings. ' _I'll be in their quarters._ '

"Okay. Love you." Megatron turned onto his left side.

' _I love you too._ ' I chirped before kissing the side of his helm.

I looked at the slight bump as I walked the two feet, when I walked in their room I went to the rocking chair. I sat down and mindlessly rubbed the bump as I looked out the window. The door slid open, I looked over nervously, but relaxed when it was Soundwave.

' _Can I help you, Soundwave?_ ' I asked as my servo sat on the bump.

::Sparklings…love…creators. Thoughts…loud.:: Soundwave walked to me, and pointed at my mid-section.

' _I love them too._ ' I chirped happily, and then felt a kick. ' _Do you want to feel?_ '

Soundwave nodded after thinking about it. I took his servo and put it on the side of the bump. One of them kicked really hard. I flicked my wings as I chirped happily.

::Bumblebee…carry…different. Sparklings…strong.:: Soundwave said as he pulled his servo away. ::Would…like…energon?::

' _Oh, yes please._ ' I accepted his offer while I struggled to sit back down. He helped me once he saw that I was struggling. ' _Thank you._ '

Soundwave left me to go grab the cubes. I looked outside, and was missing the feeling of the wind and the long stretch of road underneath me. But I wasn't able to transform without hurting the twins, and I wasn't allowed to leave without Megatron or Soundwave with me. I started thinking about Raf, and how he would react when he saw me. I grew nervous at the confusion and possible disgust he'd have.

Soundwave eventually brought me my energon, and I was half way through the first one when Megatron came in the room. He walked over to me, and planted a big kiss on my lips.

"Morning my gorgeous Bumblebee." Megatron was awfully cheery this morning.

' _Who are you, and what have you done to my mate?_ ' I looked at my mate with confusion.

Megatron chuckled before running a digit down my face and across the front of my wings. I shivered at the feeling. "I am just excited to know that I'll be a Sire soon. Do you want to go back to our quarters, and get some recharge? You look really tired."

' _I think that's a good idea. Come wake me up when it's time to go?_ ' I asked him as we went to our quarters.

"Of course." Megatron whispered as he laid me down, and covered me up.

I hummed before watching Megatron leaving our quarters. The next time I woke up, it was to a pair of lips kissing the bottom of my optics. When I opened them, I saw Megatron above me with his arms on either side of my helm.

"Did you recharge well?" He asked before pulling away.

I nodded as I sat up while stretching. ' _Yes. How long was I recharging?_ '

"Only for a few Mega cycles. Are you ready to go? Soundwave will be going with us as well." Megatron said before kissing my mid-section. One of them lightly kicked in response, and got a chuckle from their Sire. "Someone's a fighter."

' _There's time where it's like they're fighting each other._ ' I stood up with a slight whine.

Megatron looked at me, and came to the conclusion of carrying me through the base. I gave him a relieved look as I laid my helm on his chest. We went to the bridge where Soundwave had waited patiently to open the bridge. The three of us went through just in time for Optimus and Ratchet, along with Raf, to walk through their bridge also. Megatron went to make a comment, but I smacked his chest.

"Optimus, so glad you could come." Megatron sarcastically said before gently setting me down.

I hid behind him with my servos pressed against his back. Raf looked up at me with worry. "Bee, what's wrong?"

"He does not wish for any of you to see the state he is in." Megatron answered for me.

::Autobots…worried. Human…worried. Bumblebee…scared.:: Soundwave looked down at me. ::Bumblebee…safe.::

' _No, they'll make comments about them._ ' I whined sadly.

"Bumblebee, we just want to know that you _and_ your sparklings are safe. We won't make comments." Ratchet said calmly.

I looked at the ground as I stepped away from the safety of Megatron's body, and clung tightly to his servo. My helm was turned to the side as if I was ashamed of what they would say about my sparklings.

"Do they kick? My mom told me that I did that a lot when she was pregnant with me." Raf took a couple steps away from Ratchet.

I flicked my wings in surprise, but I eventually nodded. ' _Do you want to feel?_ '

While Raf and I caught up, Optimus and Megatron went over the treaty. I lifted him up to my bump, and saw the excitement on his face when one of them gently moved around.

"Woah, that's so cool! I can't believe you're going to be a dad…erm... mom?" Raf was really confused on what to call me.

' _Carrier. And Megatron is their Sire._ ' I chirped as I felt a sharp kick against my midsection. ' _Oh, your side punching doesn't not feel good._ '

"Bumblebee, can I run a quick scan on the twins?" Ratchet came over with Soundwave not that far behind.

I sat on a stone slab with them moving around still. ' _Yeah. Something's got them excited, they keep moving around. Ow, that hurts Carrier._ '

"Bet you had a long night?" Ratchet teased as he pressed against my bump, feeling them kick against the walls.

' _You have no idea how long I was up. I mean I'm excited to be carrying, but can't they come sooner? I can't handle all this kicking and purging._ ' I whined with my helm tilting backwards.

"You'll soon be wishing for them to be back in your gestational chamber when they keep you up with all the feedings." Ratchet stepped back with a satisfied smile. "Well they seem to be in perfect condition, you've been refueling regularly?"

I nodded. ' _Megatron says I'm going end up draining Earth of all Energon before I spark them._ ' I sat Raf down on the ground with a smile behind my mouth guard.

"Well that's because it's true. I've had to have the Vehicons refill the energon storage four times this week alone. We have finished going over the terms and agreements. It'll go into effect once the twins are sparked." Megatron said as he and Optimus walked over to us.

' _Well that won't be long._ ' I went to stand up, but I felt my legs buckle. ' _I need help._ '

Optimus went to help me up, but Megatron pushed him out of the way. My mate lifted me into his arms, I just rolled my optics. "Bumblebee, we are always here for you."

' _I know, Optimus. And if I can convince this brute, I'll bring them over for a visit._ ' I looked at Megatron, who was silently groaning.

"That will be something to talk about when the time gets closer." Megatron carried me through the space bridge.

I turned and waved to them just as the bridge closed behind us. Megatron went over to his throne, and sat down on it with me on his lap. His servos were wrapped around me gently as he rubbed his face against the gap between my wings. I purred as I felt his glossa slide next to my rotary nub.

' _Are you trying to distract me?_ ' I purred as he moved to the other wing.

"And if I was?" Megatron whispered into my receptor as his digits danced up my arms.

' _I'd say we should take it to our quarters then._ ' I stepped away with my wings waving at him seductively.

Megatron chuckled darkly before following me. Once we were safely behind, Megatron gently pushed me down onto my knees. I snapped my mouth guard back as his spike slid out. My mouth wrapped around it, as I looked up in his optics.

"Do you like the feel of my spike filling your sassy mouth? Or when I tease you relentlessly until you beg for me to take you?" Megatron talked huskily as he pinched my wings.

I whined with a moan. ' _Oh, I love it when you talk like that._ '

"What do you want? Because it's not safe for our sparklings, if we interface." Megatron grabbed my helm and pushed his spike back in my mouth. He forced my helm to bob as his other servo played with my wings. I moaned wantonly as I felt my valve get extremely wet, but I also felt my spike want to pressurize. "Oh, you look like you're enjoying this. To be controlled, tell me how much you like it."

He finally released my helm, a strand of saliva hung from my mouth and the tip of his spike. ' _I love it when you tell me what to do. I want you to take me, please. I need to feel you in me._ '

"Soon my little Bee. Once you have sparked them, I'll take your valve and aft over and over again." Megatron pulled me onto the berth, and laid me on the edge. "Open up for me."

I couldn't choose between my spike or valve, so I just let whichever one was in need of more attention. I heard Megatron's chuckle as his glossa licked my spike. I buzzed with a moan. ' _Ah, Megatron. Mmm, yes._ '

Megatron's mouth slid down my spike, and continued to switch between sucking and licking until I grabbed the back of his helm, and overloaded into his mouth. Once I pulled back with my cooling fans working over time, I was pushed onto the berth with Megatron pulling me close to his body.

"Did you enjoy that little piece of dominance my little Bot?" Megatron ran his servos up and down my body.

' _It was amazing, but_ -' I started, and then rolled over to face my mate. ' _I like you being the dominant one. I guess I've gained a fetish for being under the control of the sparkless Decepticon tyrant._ ' I winked at him.

Megatron chuckled before kissing my lips. "And I have a fetish for dominating small Autobot Scouts."

We had our little quips and kisses, and then we decided to get some recharge.

-Megatron's POV-

I onlined to Bumblebee nuzzling me in stasis. My servo rested on the bump where the twins were softly kicking and moving around. I was ridiculously excited to see my creations, but I also was aware of the enemies they would acquire because of me. That's why I had the construction crew start the build on a wall around Kaon.

My comlink beeped, I quietly growled. This had better important, because they know that while I'm in my quarters I'm not to be disturbed. ::What?::

::I'm sorry to disrupt you, Lord Megatron, but I thought I should let you know that we found Arachnid again.:: A Vehicon answered quickly.

::Finally. Find her, and bring me her spark.:: I terminated the comlink.

"What are you planning?" I asked aloud.

Bumblebee rolled around with a small moan, meaning he was onlining. His optics onlined, and he smiled when he saw me. ' _Is everything okay? You're stressing._ '

"I am fine, now would you like to get some energon with me?" I asked as I stood from the berth.

The small scout nodded while standing up. He rubbed his mid-section with a big smile on his face, still unaware that his mouth guard wasn't there. His smile was so sweet and innocent, and I would do anything to see him smile like that forever.

' _Yeah._ ' He then looked at me with a thoughtful look.

"Yes, my love?" I asked as we headed to the energon supply room.

' _Do you think they'll be flyers like you, or grounders like me?_ ' Bumblebee asked as he moved his servo up and down the highest point in his bump.

"I believe they will be whatever they want." I secretly wanted them to be grounders like their Carrier.

' _You're so cute when you're deep in thought._ ' Bumblebee nuzzled my arm as we walked into the supply room, and grabbed our energon. ' _So about visiting the Autobots._ '

I was hoping he had forgotten about that. I took his servo with a heavy sigh. "You know that you will be weak and tired after sparking them."

' _I know that, I mean maybe after a few cycles of recharge. It'll only be for a few hours. Please._ ' Bumblebee looked up with pleading optics.

"I'll think about it, but that means you can't ask anymore. Okay?" I held a digit out, to show him that I was putting my ped down on my decision.

He nodded with cheerful chirps. ' _Okay, promise._ '

We went to the bridge, and sat on my throne before refueling. I watched him move onto his second cube when I felt movement in his gestational chamber. A big grin appeared on my face when I felt how hard he had kicked.

' _I've been reading documents about split spark twins. They all said that one twin was the dominant spark twin, and the other had the piece of the spark that split off. They also said that when they are sparked,_ _the twins are almost always going to be connected at the spark._ ' Bumblebee explained.

"Why's that?" I looked down at him.

' _To strengthen their bond, but they slow down once they start drinking energon. Only doing it during stasis. Studies said that twin bonds work the same as a spark bond; sensing each other's emotions, reading each other's thoughts, and all the other things._ ' My mate kept his optics on his midsection.

"What is the matter? You sound upset." I rubbed his wings to comfort him.

' _Nothing. I was just thinking about what they would be like._ ' Bumblebee sounded sorrowful.

"If they will end up being ruthless, uncaring Decepticons?" I said what Bumblebee was thinking. He looked up with shocked optics. "Spark bond, remember?"

' _I was going to fighters, like a Decepticon._ ' Bumblebee looked away with an irritated huff. _'I certainly hope they don't turn into afts, like a certain Decepticon I know._ '

"I am sorry, if I caused you to be upset." I rubbed his wings softly.

' _You're lucky that I'm carrying, or I'd make you really sorry._ ' Bumblebee turned slightly to face me.

I chuckled at the pout he gave me. "You are so adorable when you're angry."

' _Whatever._ ' He continued his pout.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this, please leave a review! :)


	11. Chapter 11

I hope you all enjoy! And I apologize for not continuing my other fanfics, starting to run out of ideas... I'll try to finish them. I have been reading way TOO much Bee x Megs, so of course I had to write my own XD

* * *

Ch. 11

-Bumblebee's POV-

A few months had passed, and I was heavily carrying. My mid-section was so big I couldn't see my peds, and tended to scuffle around now. I also found myself with a short temper, and an even bigger craving for rust sticks. The twins were kicking hard, which made it harder to get comfortable. One of them was always kicking or hitting my sides. ' _Calm down with the play fighting you two, Carrier needs to keep walking_.'

The kicking finally stopped, but only for a little bit before it felt like they were pushing each other. I groaned as I purged onto the floor. The twins stopped moving around, sending apologetic vibes through the bond. I sighed and rubbed my mid-section. ' _It's okay little ones, I'm not mad but Carrier is going to explode if you keep fighting._ '

I went to the throne room, and saw Megatron talking to Optimus about something. I waved to the two as I made my way to the throne, and sat down with a sigh of relief. ' _Primus I feel like I'm going to explode soon._ ' I rubbed the large bump as Soundwave walked over, and gently touched the bump with his tentacles. ' _Don't worry Soundwave, they aren't hurting me.'_

Soundwave nodded, and continued to pet my mid-section. ::Twins…active…good…means functional.::

I nod with a smile. ' _Megatron, almost done?_ '

Megatron looked at me with a small smile. "Almost Bumblebee, we're just finishing the arrangements for ending the war." I still couldn't believe that Megatron was working with Optimus to make a peace treaty. The thought of the first sparklings in a long time, being sparked on Cybertron made my spark swell with pride. "Optimus, we'll continue the conditions later, my mate requires my attention."

"Alright, same time?" Optimus was slow to getting over the fact that his brother was being very nice, and was willing to end the war.

"Correct, good-bye." Well somewhat nice. He walked over to me, and lifted me onto his lap. "How was your walk?"

I smiled and made his servo rub my bump. The twins started kicking at the sudden feeling of their Sire. I was on a cross between wincing and laughing. They were excited to have both creators with them. ' _They must've really missed you._ '

"I can tell, haha. They certainly look like they are ready to meet us." Megatron kissed my mid-section, and that one of the two side-kicked me. "Woah, hey there little sparkling let Carrier relax until you're both ready to join us."

I leaned against Megatron's chest with a heavy sigh. They certainly were energetic like me, and had their sire's strength. I could only imagine what they would look like. ' _I want to wait for them to be sparked before thinking of names. If you're okay with that._ '

Megatron nodded with a small hum, "Of course Bumblebee."

-3 weeks later-

My mid-section had grown to the size of a small boulder. Looking down at my peds, I saw a light purple liquid slide down my leg. My legs gave as the pain grew more intense, and I shouted in pain. I leaned against a wall as my pelvic plating clenched.

"Bumblebee, why are you on the floor?" I heard Knockout's voice.

' _I'm in pain. Ah! It hurts!_ ' I grabbed my large bump.

Knockout gasped when he realized what was happening. "Okay, Bumblebee, you're going into labor. Which means I need you to walk to the med bay with me, while I comm Lord Megatron."

' _Make it stop. It hurts._ ' I shouted as one of them kicked harder.

::Lord Megatron, I need you out in the hall stat. It's Bumblebee, Sir.:: I hear Knockout comm my mate as he helped me onto my peds. "I know it hurts, but I need you to take deep intakes."

' _How would you know? Have you ever carried before?_ ' I snapped as the pain increased; my valve clenching with each kick. Megatron finally appeared as I was doubled over in pain. ' _Finally took you long enough._ '

"What's wrong with my mate?" Megatron had to just ask the dumbest of questions, didn't he?

"He's having the sparklings. I need your help with taking him to the med bay." Knockout explained as I continued to go back and forth between screaming and breathing. "And from the sounds of it, fast."

Megatron slowly lifted me into his arms before following Knockout to the room, that was literally down the hall. "Are you okay?"

' _I'm about to have sparklings for the first time, and you're asking me if I'm okay? Of course, I'm not okay, it fragging hurts!_ ' I yelled at him, as I felt them move around.

"Lay him on the berth, and then I will have to ask you to leave. Breakdown will help me." Knockout ordered around.

Megatron gently laid me down the berth, and looked at me with soft optics. "I wish to stay."

I shook my helm. ' _No, and don't come back until you bring Ratchet. You promised._ '

"Okay, I'll have him here soon." Megatron kissed my helm before leaving us.

I arched my back as the pain grew. Breakdown started connecting tubes to me, while Knockout grabbed thermal blankets. I shouted in pain as I felt the walls of my valve spread slightly. My helm was thrashing around as I felt like one was ready to come out. I took deep intakes in between the small spasms as my valve clenched. This lasted for about ten Earth minutes.

"How far along is he?" I heard Ratchet's scratchy voice.

"Well he's been pushing for a while, but there haven't been any signs of them coming." I heard Knockout explained as Ratchet examined me.

I went to greet my friend, but I was interrupted when I felt my valve tense up four times with five seconds in between. ' _Ooh, frag this hurts a lot._ '

"You're doing really well Bumblebee, just keep pushing and he'll be here in no time." Ratchet tried to encourage.

Breakdown came back from wherever he went. "I brought back that water you needed."

I sat forward as I pushed even harder, and then I felt Ratchet's servos near my valve. He grunted a few times. "I see a helm. Come on Bumblebee, just a few more."

I shook my helm as I panted tiredly, and my cooling fans were working overtime. ' _I can't, it hurts too much._ '

"Bumblebee, do you want to show our precious sparklings the iron forests? Or the Crystal Gardens?" I hear Megatron whisper in my receptor as I felt his touch on my wings. I nodded tiredly. "Then you need to push."

I gave it my all, and in no time, I feel my lower body give way to the first mech. The lower part of my body was damp, and very sore. Knockout took him over to the other side of the med bay, I looked over and saw a flash of yellow and then tiny sharp digits. My helm fell back as I smiled.

A loud squeal and static cries filled me with relief, knowing that he was healthy. Breakdown brought him over, he was wrapped up tightly, and all you could see was from his neck up. He had a black helm with yellow detailing, two tiny helm fins, and bright blue optics. I held him close to my spark.

I chirped happily at him. ' _Hello little one._ '

"What should we name him?" Megatron asked softly.

' _Sunstreaker._ ' I didn't have to think about how much his colors made me think of the days when the sun would peek through the storm clouds. ' _I like Sunstreaker._ '

"Sunstreaker it is." Megatron crooned as he took his oldest creation. "Hello Sunstreaker."

There was a ten-minute gap of just me regaining my strength before I felt the pain again. I gripped the berth as I squealed in pain. ' _So, you're the one with the sidekick._ '

"Okay, just like last time push and deep intakes." Ratchet explained to me before looking at Breakdown. "We'll need more energon."

"I'm going to get Sunstreaker's vitals. Milord, if you'll be so kind." Knockout hinted for my mate to leave.

I looked at Ratchet with fear, as I knew something was off. ' _Ratchet, something's off. I can feel it._ '

"It's okay, now keep pushing." Ratchet commanded.

After twenty minutes of pushing, a small flailing silver mech was screaming. I chuckled tiredly at how his sidekicks were making it difficult for Knockout and Breakdown to do their jobs. Megatron gave Sunstreaker to me so he could bring over the smallest of the twins.

"I think he should be called Sideswipe." Megatron named him as he brought him over.

He had the same tiny talons, and his optics were a slightly darker blue than his brother's. ' _I like it. My little Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. My beautiful crystals._ ' I chirped happily as I nuzzled Sunstreaker.

"Tell Optimus that they are both healthy, and that once I get them situated I will allow my mate to bring Sideswipe and Sunstreaker to your base." Megatron told Ratchet after he scanned all three of us.

I heard the hungry cries coming from them both. I was a little scared, but my instincts kicked in, and I retracted my chest plates. There were two tubes, that were dripping with energon. Sunstreaker latched onto one, and Megatron handed Sideswipe to me. Sideswipe quickly latched on when he smelt fuel.

' _They are perfect. And from the looks of it, they're grounders._ ' I chirped.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this, please leave a review! :)

Hope you all enjoyed the surprise ^.^


	12. Chapter 12

I hope you all enjoy! And I apologize for not continuing my other fanfics, starting to run out of ideas... I'll try to finish them. I have been reading way TOO much Bee x Megs, so of course I had to write my own XD

* * *

Ch. 12

-Megatron's POV-

I was staring down into the large crib, gently rocking Sideswipe and Sunstreaker while Bumblebee was showering. They were wrapped around each other with their sparks pressed against the others'. My spark was swelling with pride at how healthy my sons were. A part of me was relieved when I saw that their optics were blue. My large digit caressed their bodies gently as they recharged. Sideswipe sneezed slightly with a small squeak, Sunstreaker was quick to wrap tighter around his brother.

They're room was connected to ours' with a door separating the rooms. Up against the wall under the window was their crib with a crystal mobile hanging above it. There was rocking chair for Bumblebee when it came to nursing them. Bumblebee wanted to add a mesh rug so the twins had something to comfortably lay on when they go bigger. There was a chest full of toys on the wall across the door leading to the hallway. On the rug was a table with blocks and data pads with coloring styluses. Bumblebee even convinced the medic to use one an invention to enlarge a few stuffed animals.

' _Sideswipe is so tiny compared to Sunstreaker._ ' Bumblebee said as he walked out drying his arms off. He walked over to us, and smiled at them gently rubbing Sunstreaker's head fins. ' _I can't believe how beautiful they are._ '

I nodded and kissed Bumblebee's lips, and held him close to me. "Don't worry, Knockout said that it is common for one of the twins to be smaller. I just hope Sideswipe doesn't experience the same intense heat cycle as you." I chuckled and teased my mate.

Bumblebee gawked and playfully pushed me. ' _No one is going to do the same to Sideswipe or Sunstreaker that was done to me._ '

"Bumblebee sweetspark, calm down they will be under content protection throughout their entire sparkling and younglinghoods." I pressed our helms together, and felt Bumblebee take a deep intake.

' _Okay, okay I'm sorry Megatron. It's just I have this feeling something is going to happen, and it's stressing me out._ ' Bumblebee wrapped his arms around me, and laid his helm on my chest.

Two small gasps came from the crib, we looked down and saw their sparks unattached. They both looked up at us with big blue optics. Sideswipe was sucking his digit, getting drool down his tiny arm. Bumblebee laughed, and carefully picked him up with his servos. Sideswipe squealed as he got lifted up to his Carrier, but his arm reached for his big brother and Sunstreaker reached back for him. I leaned down, and scooped the yellow mech up with just one servo.

"They must be getting hungry." I pointed out as the silver mech was now trying to nurse of Bumblebee's digits.

Sideswipe was quickly getting angry at the lack of energon, and started crying with a mix of screams. Bumblebee sat down in the rocking chair, his chest plates retracted back exposing fuel lines. He took Sideswipe to one of them, and the mechling quickly latched on. Sunstreaker looked up at me with curiosity, he tilted his helm when I looked down at him with a smile. He squealed cheerfully, and wrapped around my large digit like one of those marsupials.

"You have quite the grip little one, just like your Sire." I chuckled as he nuzzled by digit with small purrs. "Why don't you get some rest after you feed them? I can watch them for a while."

' _O-oh, are you sure, what about the peace treaty with Optimus? I thought you were going to finish it up?_ ' My yellow mate asked as he rocked slowly, his new decepticon insignia reflected the light coming from the room nicely.

"I can multitask, and besides you did say you wanted them to meet their uncle, right?" I walked over to him, and rubbed his wings passionately. "Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to them."

Bumblebee looked down at Sideswipe as he finally pulled away. Energon slid down his chin, he blew small raspberries with small blue bubbles forming. My mate took a rag, and cleaned him up while laughing. ' _Okay, a few kliks of recharge wouldn't hurt. You promise nothing will happen._ '

We traded the twins, Sideswipe was giggling really hard at something. Both of us were confused until Sunstreaker started laughing also. "They must've thought something. But yes, I promise on my spark that they will be safe while we finalize the treaty." I put Sideswipe on my shoulder, and used just two digits to tap his back. His tanks grumbled as he released air. "Good mechling."

After Bumblebee finished feeding Sunstreaker, I wrapped them up in a large blanket once their sparks were merged again; they fell into stasis once they were connected. Bumblebee was already a worried carrier, telling me what to do if they started crying. "Dear, I know I am just going to Optimus."

' _I know, but I don't want them to get hurt. Oh don't let them get exposed to the sun for long or they'll-'_

"Or they'll overheat, yes I know, Bumblebee. I'm going to go before you worry more." I kissed him gently before leaving the ship.

I was standing in as much shade as possible. I peeked into the blanket pouch to make sure they were comfortable. The sound of a space bridge opening up, came behind me. Slowly I turned around, and saw Optimus with his medic. "Megatron, what's in the bag?" He was already getting defensive.

I rolled my optics, and pulled the blanket down slightly exposing Sideswipe to the sun. He squirmed and whined in irritation. I covered them back up, and look at my brother. "Unless you don't want to see your nephews."

"Right, follow us." Optimus said before they led me through the bridge. "We're going over territory today."

The humans looked up at me with curiosity. I rubbed the twins inside the pouch as the other Autobots once again got defensive. Sunstreaker woke up, and looked up at me as he wrapped around Sideswipe protectively. I chuckle and rub his face with a digit across his face, he started purring and squeaked. "Are those the sparklings?" Bumblebee's old human charge asked excitedly.

"Correct, Bumblebee had them a week ago." I pulled them out of the pouch, and they remain wrapped around each other.

"Wow, they look like you." I heard the femme say with a bit of annoyance.

The human femme jumped excitedly, "What're their names!?"

Sideswipe looked down at the humans, and chirped with curiosity. He leaned over as much as he was comfortable with before wanting to touch her. Sunstreaker glared at the humans, and revved his engines as he hid his brother from view. "The silver one is Sideswipe and this is Sunstreaker."

"Are they conjoined twins?" The oldest human youngling asked as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were having a stare down.

I shook my helm. "This is common among twins and trines to do. This is to strengthen their bond and sparks."

"Megatron, is it alright if I care for the twins while you and Optimus finalize the treaty?" The medic Ratchet asked without hesitation, he stared me down with confidence.

Sunstreaker pulled away from his brother, and moved from him. Sideswipe started crying, reaching for Sunstreaker. I looked at the oldest if the two, "Sunstreaker that isn't a nice thing to do. It's your job to keep your brother safe-"

"Ha, you're one to talk." The green wrecker scoffed over by his friend.

"It's your job to keep your brother safe, because without him you'll feel alone and have this emptiness inside you." I finished my thought while ignoring them.

Sunstreaker was looking at me for a long while, he looked over at Sideswipe who was hiding his face in my chest crying, and then back up at me. He frowned, and hugged the smaller mech tightly. They nuzzled and reconnected their sparks.

"Did a Decepticon give a long drawn out Prime speech?" The younger Autobot said with shock.

"Don't make me do it again, the speeches are always boring and pointless." I said before gently handing the twins to the medic. "Come brother, let's finish this so we can return to Bumblebee."

After going over how to split the planet, I left first to receive the twins. They were staring at the femme in confusion. They didn't know how to react, seeing as we don't have any on my ship. The medic gave them back to me, and I made my way back to the Nemesis. Bumblebee ran to me, and nearly knocked me over as he hugged us. He kissed me and then covered the twins in kisses. His wings were flicking excitedly.

"Safe to assume you missed us?" I chuckled and kissed him back softly.

Bumblebee chuckled nervously, and took Sideswipe into his arm. ' _I hope they behaved_.'

"The mechlings were well behaved despite a small dispute between them." I said as I started petting his wings. "Sunstreaker wasn't happy about sharing Sideswipe's attention."

Bumblebee chuckled and tickled Sideswipe, he started squirming and giggling. My mate was smiling and chuckled. ' _You two are gonna cause a lot of trouble when you're both older_.'

Sunstreaker smiled and squirmed in my arms. He reached for Sideswipe when he heard him laughing. I had to fumble around with the sparkling as he nearly fell out of my arms several times. After giving up with trying to keep him in control I gave him to Bumblebee. He adjusted the twins until they were comfortable in his arms. He followed me to their berthroom, he sat them on the rug with them between his legs.

' _Can you get me some energon, Megatron?_ ' He asked me with a smile.

I chuckled and kissed his lips before standing straight. "Alright, I'll be back shortly." We weren't aware of the danger that our family was in, thanks to the treaty we weren't on guard with any attacks.

-Bumblebee's POV-

I was playing with the twins, clapping their servos and playing peek-a-boo. They were pouncing my peds laughing hard, which got me laughing. I laid on my front, holding them against my face as I kissed their chests. They purred and sucked my face trying to kiss me back, and slobber slid down my face. ' _Carrier is so lucky to have such beautiful and smart mechlings_.'

The door slid open, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker peeked over my arms with their big optics. They squeaked with excitement when a large silver servo lowered a cube near my face. I turned over and smiled brightly when Megatron leaned down, and passionately kissed me. I stood up, taking the cube I started drinking it as my wings flick happily.

Sideswipe crawled onto my ped, and sat down looking up at me giggling. Sunstreaker caught onto what his brother was doing, and sat on my other ped. "They sure little trouble makers, imagine when they are older." Megatron sat in the rocking chair, laughing as I pretended to struggle to move my legs. "You're an amazing Carrier, and I can't wait to have a whole swarm of sparklings with you."

I eyed Megatron with that 'really?' look. ' _If you expect me to literally spark an army or revive Cybertron with my valve, you are sorely mistaken._ '

Megatron laughed at my slight fit. He looked so regal looking, even in just a rocking chair. I couldn't help but laugh at him. "Why don't we get these two princes ready for stasis, and we can have some _fun_." He stood up, and whispered into my receptor before stroking my wing.

My optics shuttered as I shivered with pleasure. ' _You are truly the worst mate ever, teasing me while I have two sparklings staring._ '

Megatron grinned devilishly before growling playfully, and tilted my helm back to kiss me. When he pulled away, I was in a state of shock from the pure love that coursed through the bond. I picked Sideswipe and Sunstreaker up, and took them to mine and Megatron's room. I turned on the shower to a warm temperature for the sparklings. I started humming happily as I cleaned them up with ease. They were latched onto my fuel lines as I scrubbed behind their helms.

Once their baths were finished, I dried them off gently as they continued to nurse. I looked to my left and saw Megatron reclining on the berth watching me with a grin on his face. My wings flicked flirtatiously as I went into their room. Sideswipe was the first pull away and yawned with his tiny servo rubbing his optics. I kissed them both on their lips, their arms tiredly laid on the sides of my helm before I laid them in their crib. They attached their sparks together as I covered them with their small frames with their blanket. Their optics slowly closed when I turned the mobile on and the lights down.

' _Good night and sweet stasis my little sparklings._ ' I left the room, and laid on the berth next to my mate.

Megatron pulled me on top of him, and groped my aft. Our engines revved playfully at each other. I licked Megatron's chest up to his chin, getting a small moan from him. His claws dug into my aft as he grinded up against me. "I hope you're prepared for heavy pounding."

I purred and rolled my hips, "I would expect nothing else _my king_." I bit his lip before be rolled over onto my front.

He put my wrists behind my helm over my shoulders. Megatron grabbed a collar with a pair of cuffs attached to them. He collared me, and cuffed my wrists before lifting my aft into the air a little bit. I felt him run a digit up my valve, my wings flared as I moaned quietly. A dark chuckle came for Megatron as he got both my platings to open without me even wanting to yet. My valve was dripping, and Megatron took advantage of it. He didn't hesitate to slide his spike inside me. We both moaned loudly, remembering how each other felt. Megatron used one arm to keep me leveled while thrusting slowly.

"Fragging Primus, I've forgotten how good you felt Bumblebee." Megatron moaned with a growl mixed in.

' _And I have forgotten how big you were._ ' I said before whining loudly. My hips unintentionally thrusted backwards onto his spike, getting us both to moan.

The cuffs didn't stay long, once Megatron decided to go faster the cuffs were thrown over his shoulder. He started thrusting harder into my valve harder. I gripped the blanket as I moaned loudly. He growled and pinched my wings as he started to pound into me. I cried out with pleasure as we both overloaded. We got up after laying on the berth for a few cycles, and went to the washracks. Megatron took his time to wash me clean, so when it came to my turn I could properly return the favor.

Our servos rubbed the cleaner over each other's bodies. We finished our shower, and went back to the berth. I curled up with my face in the crook of his neck, and my arm laid on his chest. Megatron wrapped an arm around me. It didn't take long for us tired creators to fall asleep.

-4 years later-

"Milord, ship's ready for launch." A Vehicon announced over the P.A system.

Megatron and I were in the nursery, settling the twins in their crib for launch. "Looks like duty calls, come join me when you have Sideswipe and Sunstreaker in stasis." He kissed my helm before leaving the room.

' _Alright_.' I called out as I finished nursing Sunstreaker.

The twins had grown a lot, they came to my knees and were able to say some words clearly others were harder to understand. Sideswipe chirped as he stood up in the crib, holding the railing. "Carry?"

' _Yes sweetspark?_ ' I walked across the room, and sat Sunstreaker in the crib.

"Tissie!" He lifted his tiny arms up, and squealed as he fell on his aft.

I chuckled and picked up the silver mech. Sideswipe was a like me personality wise, happy and giggly. Sunstreaker was more like Megatron, more serious and easily agitated. I kissed the smaller mechling on the lips. ' _Can you say Carrier?_ ' Sideswipe had troubles saying big words, and by big words I mean anything more than five letters.

"Car...Carry!" He threw his arms in the air as he had a proud smile on his face. All I could do was laugh and kiss him one last time before laying him down.

' _Good try Sideswipe_.' I tucked them in as they got into the routine of laying on their sides and then after a few minutes of mindless babbling, fall into stasis with their sparks touching.

I left the room with a smile on my face as I made my way to the bridge. The ship shook slightly as it lifted off the ground, and having forgotten how to turn on my stabilizers I stumbled into Megatron's lap face near his pelvic plating. Megatron lifted me up into his lap, laughing hard.

"Why Bumblebee, had I known that you were wanting to interface I would've told you to wait in the play room." He whispered into my receptor.

' _Megatron, you know very well that it was an accident._ ' I glared at him as I buzzed angrily.

Megatron laughed even more while he kissed the side of my face. "I am aware, but my offer still stands. Of course we can wait to have fun later when we get home."

I playfully smacked his chest, "not anymore. You're being punished." I chuckled and kissed his chest.

The ship took off, it was going to take a while to get there. Megatron and I stood up, and watched the Vehicons go into stasis pods that were hidden in the walls of the bridge. Soundwave walked into the room with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker in his arms. I took them from him, and followed him and Megatron to the stasis pods that were in the observation room. There were four stasis pods; one for Megatron, myself and the twins, Soundwave, and Starscream. I got myself and the sparklings in ours first. Megatron kissed us all one last time before he closed us in. The last thing I saw was Megatron get in his pod.

I kissed Sideswipe and Sunstreaker on their helms as they started to cry. The pod was filling with cryo gas, they weren't liking the cold. "Shhh sweeties, it'll be alright." With one last yawn, I fell into stasis, holding onto Sideswipe and Sunstreaker tightly to my chest.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this, please leave a review! :)

Hope you all enjoyed the surprise ^.^


	13. Chapter 13

I hope you all enjoy! And I apologize for not continuing my other fanfics, starting to run out of ideas... I'll try to finish them. I have been reading way TOO much Bee x Megs, so of course I had to write my own XD

* * *

Ch. 13

-?.?.?'s POV-

I crept through the halls of the ship, a sly grin appeared on my face when I saw Bumblebee in cryostasis. All I needed was at least one of the brats to get back at him for thinking he could ever be a ruler over Decepticons. "But if I took both? He would snap, and demand for war. _Perfect_."

I stalked closer to the _Decepticon Queen_ 's pod, and pushed a few buttons. I stepped back a bit as the cold mist of the cryo gas rolled over my peds. Bumblebee started to wake up, I grabbed the silver brat quickly. Our optics locked for only a split second before his looked down at the half-breed as it started crying.

"Wait, give him back!" He reached out of him, but he was too slow.

"Bye-bye Autobot, _I'll take_ _good care of him_." I quickly closed it.

I stood in front of the frantic mech, as he pounded against the glass with his screens muffled. He slowly fell back into stasis. The brat continued to cry as I left the room with a grin on my face and chuckled. "Got to punish my sister's pleasure bot for her."

-Megatron's POV-

My stasis pod opened up, and I stepped out of it. I purged on the ground near my peds. Once I regained control of my tanks, I looked at Soundwave who had five Vehicons behind him. "What is it Soundwave?"

Soundwave pointed to Bumblebee's pod. I went over, and growled loudly when I saw Bumblebee in an uncomfortable position with only Sunstreaker in his arm. I roared loudly, and punched one of the Vehicons into the wall. "WHERE IS SIDESWIPE!? Soundwave bring my mate online, and go through the camera recordings on who took my son!"

Something caught the room's light, I knelt down by my stasis pod, and picked it up. The red glow and emotionless face stared back at me. I felt anger grow in me, and before I could taking any form of attack I heard purging. Out of the corner of my optics, I see Bumblebee fall to all fours and purged. Soundwave was holding Sunstreaker, who was crying and his spark was exposed.

"Bumblebee, what happened to Sideswipe?" I knelt down, hiding the insignia behind me.

My mate suddenly broke down in tears as he hugged me. "Someone snuck on board, and…and took Sideswipe from me before I could stop them. I'm a terrible carrier, I couldn't protect my creations." He cried more, and my spark broke.

I looked at Soundwave, and told him through a private channel. Soundwave helped Bumblebee up. ::Bumblebee…Sunstreaker…rest.::

"I can't rest while one of my sparklings is missing!" Bumblebee jumped up, and revved his engines loudly.

"Bumblebee, for Sunstreaker's sake please go rest. I'll figure out who took Sideswipe, and why." I put my servos on his waist. "We will bring back our son."

Bumblebee took Sunstreaker as they both followed Soundwave to our quarters. I growled, and went to the bridge to contact Optimus. My brother finally answered, and my rage exploded. "HOW DARE YOU TAKE HIM! YOU DARE TAKE A SPARKLING FROM MY MATE!"

"What are you talking about?" Optimus looked confused, but I wasn't about to be fooled.

I held up the insignia, and squeezed the insignia in my grip. "One of your troops stole Sideswipe. I demand the return of my son, or I will slaughter you all."

"Megatron, we don't have Sideswipe. We have been on Iacon, starting the rebuild." Optimus said as drones walked around behind him. "I'll send some help to find Side-"

"No, I do not want Bumblebee to find out that one of his old teammates stole his sparkling. You come near Kaon, I will make sure to show no mercy." I growled, and terminated the call.

Soundwave returned and walked over. He showed me the video recording of what happened. My anger rose when I couldn't see much of the sparklingnapper, except the insignia dropping from her body. I looked at Soundwave with an evil glare. "How far is the wall from being completed?"

::Wall completion... almost complete. Bumblebee…wants answers.:: He informed me just as Knockout came rushing in.

"Milord, it's Sunstreaker he's purging." The medic said with worry.

I followed him to the med bay, and saw Bumblebee holding Sunstreaker over a bucket as the yellow mechling purged. Bumblebee tried his best to comfort him, but his wings were fluttering with fear and worry. ' _Sunstreaker, what's wrong sweetie?_ '

Sunstreaker finished emptying his tanks, and started crying as he clung to Bumblebee's frame. "Sides owie."

"Sides, Sunstreaker can you still feel Sideswipe?" I rubbed a clean towel on his face, making sure the purged energon was go.

Sunstreaker shook as he whimpered, "Nu. Sides sibible." Bumblebee and I looked at each other with confusion before the sparkling covered his face.

' _He's invisible?_ ' My mate asked our son, who nodded not understanding what was really going on. ' _Sunny, sweetspark, Sideswipe isn't hiding. A bad Cybertronian, took him._ '

The yellow mechling's optics widened as it slowly started to hit him. He kicked and screamed, it pained me to see him like this. I lifted him in my arms, and held him close to my spark. "Sunstreaker, I promise you that we will find your brother and bring him home. Sire will not rest until Sideswipe is safe, okay?"

"I…I want Sides!" Sunstreaker hugged me as he cried more.

Bumblebee and I continued to stare at each other before he joined the hugging. I kept a straight face, but on the inside I was breaking down as much as Bumblebee and Sunstreaker were. A several solar cycles had passed, and Sunstreaker was starting to feel the side effects of being separated from his twin. He was becoming more agitated and easily tired, Knockout had us spark merging with our son. Hoping that by doing so would strengthen both of their sparks, despite the possibility that Sideswipe was no longer active.

Mega-cycles had passed since Sideswipe's disappearance, and there was no sign of him. I had my brother no access to my mate and Sunstreaker, but Bumblebee had convinced me to let the old Autobot medic see them to keep my brother sane. The wall surrounding Kaon, was so tall you could only see the towers of the castle. There were homes and business cluttered the streets below. Hundreds on smaller streets connected to the main road that started at the large gates, and all the way to the castle gates. Spaced out at the city gates were towers where guards would be to make sure no one snuck in among other things. Kaonians that survived the war, quickly filled some of the homes.

 **Laws of Kaon**

 **I.** **All businesses will be opened from sunrise to sunset**

 **II.** **No soliciting or pleasure bot clubs**

 **III.** **Committing any offensive crimes, will be punishable by imprisonment or community service**

 **IV.** **Disrespecting the royal family will lead to immediate de-sparking or imprisonment**

 **V.** **Access to the castle for citizens will be denied after 8pm**

 **VI.** **No illegal racing**

 **VII.** **Bow when you see any of the royal family**

 **VIII.** **Follow street laws**

 **IX.** **No gang violence**

 **X.** **Gladiator Pits will be open only on weekends from noon to midnight**

 **XI.** **Any mention or show of support Autobots will be publicly punished**

Bumblebee looked at the gold plated rules that were put throughout Kaon. He was shown around the castle, he was amazed by the space we had. My mate sat Sunstreaker down, and held onto his tiny servo as we walked to what was supposed to be the twins' room. ' _Sweetspark. Carrier and Sire are going to go talk, so I want you to be a good mechling and play with your toys. Okay?_ '

"Okie Cawwier." Sunstreaker kissed me on the leg before running around his room. He jumped onto his large stuffed bear, the bear was so big compared to him that he had to climb up the stomach to get to the face of the toy.

I took Bumblebee's servo, and led him out to the hall. The door closed behind us, and Bumblebee holds onto me as his body shook. I sighed, and rubbed his wings. "There is still no sign of Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker hasn't been having his spark lapses. I think it's best to-"

Bumblebee smacked me hard across the face, his slap was so hard that I had to readjust my audio receptors. His wings were flared and he buzzed furiously. ' _I will not just quit! I refuse to believe that Sideswipe is dead!_ '

He rushed down the hall, blocking me from the bond. I looked down as I sighed sadly. I looked into Sunstreaker's room, and saw him kneeling in front of the window. His tiny servos were sitting on the window sill. It looked like he was looking for something, or more importantly someone.

"I find you when we bigger Sides. Cawwier and Sire give up, but I feel you still." Sunstreaker had that same determination as I had.

If a sparkling could have determination, then why not I? I gripped my servos as I stomped into mine and Bumblebee's quarters, where he was kneeling on the side of the large berth crying. He looked up at me with wide optics, his wings stood straight. "You're right, I'm a gladiator and led the Decepticon army! I have no room for showing weakness, we will find our sparkling and bring him home. On the twins' sixteenth birthday, we will invite all of Cybertron to our castle!"

Bumblebee stood up, and he rushed into my arms. He shook his helm rapidly as more tears fell. ' _Okay, thank you Megatron._ '

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this, please leave a review! :)

Hope you all enjoyed the surprise ^.^

Should this be the ending, with a cliffhanger? Or make a sequence?


	14. Chapter 14

I hope you all enjoy! And I apologize for not continuing my other fanfics, starting to run out of ideas... I'll try to finish them. I have been reading way TOO much Bee x Megs, so of course I had to write my own XD

* * *

Ch. 14

-Sunstreaker's POV, 15 years-

Years have passed since my sparking, and I had that dream again. Carrier keeps telling me that it is nothing, but to me it's something. Why else would u have dreams of a mysterious mech crying for freedom? My spark wanted to wrap him up in my arms, and protect him from whatever was hurting him but the second I moved from my spot he disappeared. My creators continue to lie to me, on why they have to spark bond with me. I'm not an idiot, I saw it, I saw my spark and it wasn't whole.

"Who stole my other half? I have to find it." It's hard being an only child, especially a royal one. None of the youngling servants or commoners wanted to play with me. It was tough growing up; being coddled by my Carrier and then being told strict rules on how to rule Kaon by my Sire.

There were rare moments where I heard a voice in my processor, but I wrote it off as my deep thoughts coming to light. There were even times where my emotions spiraled out of control, one time I punched someone and then cried pathetically for it. I went to Knockout, asking him if I was a Carrier. And he assured me that I was not like my Carrier.

"Young Prince, your bath is ready." One of the servants walked out of my wash room, condensation built on her frame.

I nodded, and went to the other room and slammed the door. I got in slowly, and sighed as tension fell. Thanks to my helm fins, my creators suspected one of my grand-creators was a Polyhexian, I could hear the servant who drew my bath and another that had probably just entered talk.

"The prince still ignored my advances, something is clearly wrong with him." Bath drawer complained. Oh I was aware of her crush, but no one gave me that spark like Carrier and Sire had.

"Hey, you know the law about talking ill of the royal family. Just be glad working disrespectful prince pays for your schooling." The other snapped as she just did the same thing.

I rolled my optics with annoyance. "Femmes are confusing creatures."

Having gay parents, and nearly being surrounded by mechs my entire life I had no basic understanding of femmes. And for some reason any femme I see with any form of gold or purple on her frame I get this urge to run and hide. While I soaked in my bath, a chilling feeling ran down my spinal strut. I sat up quickly with a small shout. "Not there!"

A knock came to the door, "your highness? Are you okay?"

I looked down, and saw my spike was erected. Quickly I wrapped my digits around the long spike. "Y-yeah, I'm okay." My spike twitched from the feeling of arousal, that was mine and also not mine. "You're dismissed, oh and tell my Carrier I need to speak with him."

"Right away your majesty." I heard the door to my room close.

I closed my optics, fantasizing of this perfect frame that would mold into my armor and see sides of me that no one else did. As I continued to stroke myself and fantasize. A knock came to my wash racks. I sat up quickly, shifting my legs to hide my spike. "C- ahem-Come in."

The door opened and Carrier walked in smiling. He got his voice box fixed, for me on my tenth sparkday. I found his voice always soothing growing up. Carrier knelt next to the tub, and kissed my helm fins. "Good morning Sunstreaker, you wanted to speak with me?"

"Carrier, when you were a pleasure bot did you get forced to do things you didn't want to? Like to the point you'd purge?" I asked him cautiously.

Carrier's optics widened before he looked down, and his wings flicked down. "Sunstreaker, when I was your age I did a lot of things I'm not proud of. I hated every second of it, I wanted to scream and run away but I couldn't because I had no where to go. During the war, your Sire was the only one who could make me finally happy. And it wasn't until I had you that I was truly happy."

I grabbed his servos, and rubbed them gently. "I'm sorry Carrier for bringing up the past. It's just I had another dream, and I felt like I was going to purge."

Carrier cupped my face, and kissed between my optics. "They are just dreams sweetspark." He stood up and his wings flickered. "Now hurry up, your Sire is going to Iacon for business again."

"Can I see Uncle?" I rarely got to see my Uncle Optimus, and it was always nice to see him.

Carrier chuckled and nodded. He grabbed the towel that was on the floor, and held it out. "Of course sweetie, now hurry up. We'll be waiting downstairs." He then left with a smile.

Laughing quietly, I got out to dry off. Once I was dried, I went downstairs where Carrier, Sire, and Soundwave stood waiting. I hugged my creators, before looking at Soundwave as he bowed. Sire was looking down at me with a frown, "Sunstreaker, why are you crying?"

"Crying? I'm not cry-" I touched my face, and felt my digits get wet. "What is wrong with me!? Someone tell me, for years everyone beats around the bush when I start asking questions!" My small feeling of sadness was replaced by anger. "I want answers now!"

My creators looked at each other and then at me. Carrier's wings fell, which meant he was really hurt. Sire bowed his helm with a heavy sigh. "Sunstreaker, we had wanted to wait until your sixteenth spark day. You have a twin, his name is Sideswipe, and when you were both young someone took him from us."

My world crumbled around me, my entire body shook as it all started to come back to me. As a youngling, I remembered having an imaginary friend by that name. "No, you can't be serious. Sideswipe was just an imaginary friend I made as a sparkling!"

"No Sunstreaker, Sideswipe is real. He's your split spark twin, your other half." Carrier said with a pained expression. "You need to understand that we have searched all of Cybertron for Sideswipe, but no sign of him. That's why we always went for those family trips so often when you were younger, your spark with him was stronger. Your Sire and I made a plan when you were both younger, on your sixteenth spark days we'd invite all the mechs from all of Cybertron to a ball."

My processor throbbed as it became painful. "Is that why I get emotional, because Sideswipe is feeling it?"

"Yes, but we've been reenergizing your spark for so long that you can't feel Sideswipe as much. As much as it pains us, especially your Carrier to do it, it was the only way to keep you both alive." Sire explained as he held into Carrier.

I went over to the stairs, and sat down slowly as I tried to process everything had just said. I have a brother. And not just a brother, but my other half. The one who I thought was just a figment of my imagination. He's out there somewhere, and I need to save him. My spark ached as it finally realized what it was needing. I stood up with a determined look and stance. "I'm not going to rest until my brother is back with me."

My Creators smiled as we hugged again. Hold on Sideswipe, just a little longer. I'm coming for you. I prayed to Primus that he could hear me like I heard him.

-Sideswipe's POV-

Sweet, another hundred credits! Mistress will be happy! I ran back to a large house in Iacon. I rushed inside, where several femmes walked past with their chest plates missing. It disgusted me when they would make moves on, wanting to get me in trouble with Mistress Moondust or wanting a quick interface before working. Iacon was beautiful and had its freedoms, but looking out my window where I could see Kaon I always felt a sense of need to go there.

Heels clicked against the smooth metal floor, meaning Mistress was coming. Everyone quickly knelt around in front of the giant stair case. We spread our legs apart, our servos behind our backs, helms down, and our pelvic as well as our aft plating opened. Looking up slowly with my optics, I saw her two long evergreen legs in the middle of the half circle. The Mistress snapped her digits, giving us the silent command to look up. All of our helms snapped up. Moondust was a dark green femme with deep orange optics.

"Alright interface whores, where are my credits? I expect you to give me every single credit, or I will punish you with the Demontor." Mistress glared at all of us, but more importantly was glaring at the younger pleasure bot mech. He was only eight, about the age that I started.

I quickly took out my credit chip, and held out the small octagonal chip. "Here Mistress, I received a total of eight hundred credits."

She snatched the credit from me, and pushed it into a gadget she always kept with her. It automatically drained our credit chip of all credits, and transferred it all to her account. "Good job Swipe, now please your Mistress."

Do I have to do that right now, in front of everyone? I stood up slowly, and knelt before her. Mistress smirked, knowing that I was the most obedient out of her harem, and that I'd do anything to avoid her anger. I started licking her leg slowly, making believable moans of pleasure. I hated being here, hated being a pleasure bot, but Mistress saved me from death. And as much as it sucked, I was very grateful. Mistress started petting my helm, playing with my horns, I shifted around with a whimper.

"All of you look." Mistress said with an authoritative tone. I could feel them all looking up. "This is what loyalty looks like, you glitches give me what I want, and I reward you."

"Yes Mistress." Everyone watching said softly.

I decided to test my boundaries, and moved to the exposed wiring near her pelvic plating. A chuckle came from her as I started toying with my spike. It didn't take long for me to feel a glossa and digit going near my aft, two more mouths sucking my horns, and then another mouth licking my spike. I felt myself crumble under the sensory overload coursing through my wiring. My optics looked up at Mistress, and she had an approval look in her optics. I may not be the oldest of her harem, but I was there the longest so I was always the one who got the best of everything.

"Who's Mistress' best glitch?" She purred as she opened her plating.

"I am Mistress." I said with a moan as I started wanting more.

Mistress stepped back and closed her plating as I went to lick it. She smacked me across the face, I fell to the ground with a baffled look. Her optics narrowed at me before her heel pushed into my chest. "If you were, then why did you only get me such a pathetic amount!? If you were the best, you would've been able to get me more than this! And for your insolence, I'm pushing your debt to hundred-thirty credits!"

I squirmed and whimpered underneath her. "B-But mistress, business was slow in my area. I would've been able to do better, if I had the location near the enforcer academy."

She growled, and pushed her heel further in. "Shut it whore, or I'll keep adding to your debt."

My optics widened, and I bowed my helm. In my spark, I felt a sense of comfort filling me. It was only a small feeling, but it always made me feel safe as if I had a guardian angel watching over me. After I was made an example of, I went to my room. I sat in front of the window, kneeling as I watched the lights from Kaon come to life. I will find you Sideswipe. A voice said with determination.

I hear you guardian angel. Please free me from this place. I pleaded as I looked at my reflection. I sighed heavily; "Mistress will not be pleased my silver is showing. And I have no red, which means time for work."

I stood up, and went out on the town. As I walked down the street, in my own thoughts, I saw the shuttle from the Kaon royal family. The prince was very handsome, the queen was beautiful, and the king terrified me slightly. It looked like the shuttle was heading towards the Prime towers. "Maybe I can get a couple hundred credits from some of the squire?"

Quickly I transformed, and drove after the shuttle. Once the shuttle came to a stop near the towers, Lord Megatron stepped out first and held out his large servo for someone to grab onto. When I saw the servo, a pair of blue optics flashed in my memory and a gentle humming played in my helm. I shook my helm, "Stop it Swipe. And find a target."

Queen Bumblebee stepped out, he couldn't be any older than 28,000 Earth years. His armor was always shining and looked so regal, lots of rooms were spread about the king and queen's relationship. Some saying he was raped and forced to have the Prince, some say they were in love during the war, and others were saying that the queen was like me and the king was an old client. His optics gave a sense of innocence and curiosity, and his wings were held up high with pride. On his helm was a silver crystal headdress that made a downward 'W' on the center of his helm.

Once the queen was out, the Prince stepped out and my spark stopped for what felt like forever. His yellow and black frame was just as shining as his Carrier's. The rest of the harem were always talking gossip about the prince. Something about him drew me to him, and as I was making my way to him, two servos grabbed me and dragged me through the side entrance to where the Prime Council was sitting and talking amongst each other. The guards dropped me in the middle of the room.

"You could have asked nicely, geez." I grumbled and crossed my arms.

"Who are you?" The mech, known as Ultra Magnus asked. He never took a Prime name, but he was still one.

"Ultra Magnus sir, we found him snooping around the grounds." Aft helm one said before I could say anything.

I glared at him. "Well excuse me if I was looking for work. Some of us aren't exactly the richest or powerful like some."

The red and blue mech, Optimus Prime, also head Prime of the council stood up from his chair. "What is your name youngling?"

"Swipe, and I'm not a youngling. Sir." I huffed annoyingly.

The doors behind us opened up, and I felt that feeling again. "Hello brother, it seems you're currently busy." That was the king's voice. Frag.

"We're almost done here Megatron. Hello Bumblebee, hello Sunstreaker." Optimus had a smile on his face.

A feeling of anger and distrust filled my spark. "Don't 'hello Sunstreaker' me, you fragging lied to me too!" Prince Sunstreaker went to leave, but he stopped to look at me. "Disgusting pleasure bot." Most of the time that never bothered me, but from him it broke my spark.

The prince walked off grumbling. The Queen sighed before going over to Optimus Prime, and hugged him with a smile. "Sunstreaker found out about…it. But don't worry, he just needs to adjust." He turned and faced me, and seeing his face caused tears to fall. His wings fell as he walked over to me. "Why are you crying young one?"

I looked away and quickly wiped them away. "Nothing, your majesty."

"So my son said pleasure bot, is that true?" He asked, and I tensed before stiffly nodding. "That life is hard, but you'll survive. I did."

I looked back at him and saw his smile. More flashes appeared, and felt this wave of relief. "I keep making mistakes, and my debt keeps going up."

"Bumblebee, leave the mechling alone." The king said sternly. "Go retrieve our son, so we can discuss our plans."

The queen rolled his optics, and bowed sarcastically. "Oh yes my king, and shall I do anything else for you while I'm at it?"

"A kiss when you return." He chuckled at his mate's playful remark. "Brother, toss the mechling out, he can go find someone else to please."

"Megatron, as I recall you didn't toss Bumblebee out." Optimus said with an emotionless tone. "Guards, please escort Swipe outside the gates."

After the failure at the Prime tower, I went to any of the night clubs I could sneak into. I sat at one of the tables, trying to find a target. When I looked up, I laughed hard when I saw the Prince. He stuck out like screw among nails. He had a black cloak on with the royal seal on the back of it. What did surprise me, was that he walked straight for me.

"Uh-"

"Shut up pleasure bot." He grumbled, and sat next to me. "How much in debt are you?"

My optics widened at the question. I pulled out my credit chip, which was programmed to show the maximum amount of credits I could hold. 38,000,000 credits. Prince Sunstreaker whistled and looked me over. "Did you come here to further insult me?"

"No, my Carrier told me to come and apologize. As well as give you this." He held out a holopad that had an invitation to the castle. "My spark day is this weekend, and everyone around Cybertron is invited."

I shook my helm and pushed it away. "I appreciate the attempt, but if I disobey my Mistress again. She'll kill me or worse."

"What's worse than death?" He glared at me before setting the pad down on the table. "I don't understand what my Carrier sees in you. Probably some pleasure bot thing."

"Hey, you arrogant aft! I may be a pleasure bot, but I do have feelings too!" I stood up, and put my credit chip back in my subspace. "You keep your fragging invitation away from me, and don't talk to me again. Your majesty."

The prince started laughing hard as if I was kidding around. I revved my engines angrily as my fists tightened next to my sides. "Take the holopad, come to the ball, and I'll personally give your… boss the credits to pay off."

What's your game, aft? I glared at him as I grabbed the invite, and put it in my subspace also. "And how can I trust you'll do it?"

He shrugged with a smile on his face. Narcissistic afthelm. "You don't, but if you come you'll have to stay for the entire event." Two Vehicon guards walked in, and looked around for the Prince. "Scrap, Sire sent the guards. At least it's not Soundwave, that mech is an aft when I disappear. Remember to show the guards at the Kaon gates the data pad."

The prince quickly left, and I felt a wave of happiness and a relaxing vibe coursing through me. Guardian Angel, can I trust him? After finally getting a few customers, I was able to buy myself a couple cans of red paint. When I got back to the house, I went to the group washracks and removed the old paint. I took a quick shower in the process, once I was dried I started painting myself and walked around my room waiting for the paint to dry. Once the paint was dried, I went to stasis in my small berth.

Be strong Sideswipe, I'll find you. A voice said in my processor, and I felt a blanket of warmth envelope me.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this, please leave a review! :)

Hope you all enjoyed the surprise ^.^

Should this be the ending, with a cliffhanger? Or make a sequence?


	15. Chapter 15

I hope you all enjoy! And I apologize for not continuing my other fanfics, starting to run out of ideas... I'll try to finish them. I have been reading way TOO much Bee x Megs, so of course I had to write my own XD

* * *

Ch. 15

-Sunstreaker's POV-

I was sitting at the table with my creators, looking at themes for my spark day. So far my options were masquerade and pre-war, and let's just say my helm was going to explode if I had to look at another shade of gold. Carrier was being helpful, well in his mind he was, but really he was suffocating me.

I stood up from my chair, and sighed heavily. "Carrier, Sire I can't focus on a stupid them for my… _our_ spark day, knowing that my twin brother is out there!"

"Sunstreaker, we know you're stressed out, but we need you to keep calm and help us get this party started. The faster we get the plans together, the faster the party comes, and the faster of a chance your brother will be here." Sire used his stern voice with me, which meant he meant business.

I sighed and sat back down, I lay my helm in my servo as I sighed in boredom. "Sire, I don't want a fancy party with a theme. Can we just have a normal ball?"

Carrier smiled with a flick of his wings, and a curt nod. "Of course sweet spark. Now, why don't you go do your studies while Sire and I finish the preparations for the party? We also have to handle with some issues happening in the city."

"What happened this time Carrier?" I frowned, a lot of the citizens in Kaon are grateful for having their city back in one piece and even better since all slavery in Kaon has been abolished thanks to my creator's backgrounds.

"Nothing for you to worry about son. Just go do your studying while we are away." Sire stood up, and held a servo out for Carrier to take.

I stood up, "Sire I want to go. You tell me that Kaon will be mine one day, so why can't I learn about how to take care of the people?" My servos went to my waist as I looked up at Sire.

Carrier laughed lightly as we had engaged in our annual glaring contest. He grabbed his cloak, which was mainly black with the royal seal in the center of the cloak. The royal seal was the Decepticon insignia with a crown above it with bright red ribbon curled under it. "Megatron, let Sunstreaker come. He's right though, he does need to learn how to take care of the people."

I loved Carrier, he was always the only one who could get Sire to bend to his knees. Sire sighed heavily in defeat, and grabbed his cloak from his chair. "Fine, you can come Sunstreaker."

When we arrived to town square where three mechs and a femme were trying to hold a rally. "Down with the monarchy! We didn't come back to Kaon for more laws holding us prisoners! Join the rebellion, and help us destroy them!"

"So, you wish to take out my family? Destroy everything we worked so hard for?" Sire walked confidently towards the rebels.

"Megatron, you were a tyrant during the war and you're a tyrant now. You are the death to Kaonians!" The femme pointed her laser rifle at Sire. Carrier grabbed Sire's arm, trying to get him to get back in the shuttle.

The crowd around us began to panic from the sight of more rebels popping up from the crowd with weapons. I growled with anger and walked out into the open. I could feel the cameras of the journalists floating around the scene.

"You listen to me, not as just the prince but as a citizen of Kaon! What my Sire did in the past, was for the sake of Kaon and Cybertron! Just like the Autobots, where my Carrier fought for. But when both Iaconian and Kaonian came together, and rebuilt Kaon for a better life. We don't have to hide in the shadows as thieves, brutes, and sell our bodies for credits." I pointed to the three leaders with a dark glare. "No one is keeping you prisoners, no one is forcing you to have to turn to interfacing. If you want to have that life, then go ahead. The gates are right behind me!"

The rebels all stood there, thinking of what I said. The femme stomped her ped, and pointed her gun at me. The guards quickly got their weapons ready to fire. Carrier grabbed my servo, and pulled me back. He was in that slagging Carrier protective state; whenever Carrier felt a threat to the family, he would usher us into hiding.

"Guards take the leaders to the prison. Everyone else clear out the square." Carrier said as he pushed me into Sire's body, and pushed us into the shuttle.

"Carrier, stop it." I pushed out from between my creators. "Carrier no more hiding us away, this is showing a sign of weakness." I looked at the rebel leaders with a stern look. "You and your group leave Kaon forever, or obey the laws enlisted by my creators."

The rebel followers all talked amongst themselves, before tossing their weapons to the ground and onto their knees. Sire stood beside me as he looked at everyone. "This is what a king, a leader, looks like! Those who surrender peacefully will be let off with a warning, but those that wish to continue this slanderous death wish then by all means continue."

The rebels soon dropped to their knees, except the femme. She continued to stand there. "I'd rather have my spark extinguished than continue to live under your rule."

Carrier and I groaned and rubbed our faces as Sire primed his arm cannon at the femme's chest. Until the femme looked away with fear, and Sire grinned at the reaction he got. He stepped back and snapped his digits, "guards take the femme to the prison. Bumblebee, Sunstreaker back into the shuttle."

We got back into the shuttle, and we were taken back to the castle. I went straight to my quarters, and started throwing things around my room as anger coursed through me. _Sideswipe, give me some fragging sign that you're okay. I need to meet my brother_. I fell to my knees as tears fell from my optics.

 _Yes Mistress, I'm sorry Mistress._ A voice played through my processor, and I recognized that voice. But where from?

-Sideswipe's POV-

I screamed against the rags that were shoved into my mouth. I tried to pull away from the restraints, and looked up at the huge black and orange mech. He back slapped me, and chuckled at me. "The mistress doesn't like her things going missing."

The mech was Mistress' punisher, his name was Jax. He was an ex-enforcer, not like sticking to the codes. He continued to punch and kick me on the ground. My servos and legs were hogged tied, so I could resist him. I cried and screamed more. Jax smirked at me, and grabbed my horns to drag me to the center of the room. There was a large window in the room, where I could see Mistress and her little group of friends all watching us.

"Jax, please don't ruin Swipe any more than need be. We came here to watch you frag him into obedience." Mistress said through the PA system.

"Right ma'am. Alright spike glitch, let's give our _little_ audience a show." Jax cut my limbs loose, and dragged me to a chair. He wrapped my legs around the chair legs, and strapped them down. The mech tied my arms behind the chair, causing my back to arch.

Jax slid his spike out, and my optics widened at the size of him. He took the rags out, and coughed finally able to take a proper intake. "What do you want, glitch?"

"Y-you to cover me in your overload, sir." I looked at him as I pulled against the restraints. "Please, I'm sorry I snuck out. I just needed-"

He smacked me across the face, "I don't care for your excuses spike whore. Now open your mouth, or I'll shove my spike up your valve."

I opened my mouth, and his large spike entered my mouth. Not even half way in, and I was already gagging. My optics looked at my mistress as a rule only for me. If I was forced to please someone or use anything near my body, I had to always look at her. And every time I looked at her face, she had an approvingly creepy smile on her face.

"Suck harder!" He growled and thrusted in further.

 _Guardian angel, please save me._ I begged in my thoughts as I sucked harder. _Please, I can't do this anymore. Please I'll do anything._

I moved my helm rapidly, Jax grinned happily at the sight. My body shivered when I felt his servos claw my frame. "What do you have to say for being disobedient?"

 _I'm sorry guardian Angel, please forgive me_. I begged for forgiveness before pulling away from the large spike. "I'm sorry Mistress, I won't disobey again. I'll behave, please-"

Jax shoved his spike in my mouth, causing me to gag, he gripped my pelvic plating. I gasped and moaned against him, as my plating moved over releasing my spike. "Good glitch."

 _Guardian angel, please save me._ I was feeling extremely guilty as I was getting toyed with. Tears streamed down my face as Jax continued until he overloaded into my mouth, and then I overloaded. Something in me told that this was going to disgust the angel.

"Jax, leave Swipe there for the rest of the night. Maybe he'll learn from this mistake." Mistress said before her and her friends stood, leaving the room. Jax grinned down at me, and left too.

"I want to go to Kaon, be free of this slavery. I want to be saved by my guardian angel." I cried as felt an emptiness in my spark, not feeling the presence of my angel.

 _Come to me. I can feel you're spark, and I can hear you._ The voice of my guardian angel came to my processor, and a wave of warmth filled my spark again. _Come to Kaon where I can free you._

"I will, I will got to Kaon and find you." I said as anger boiled in my systems.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this, please leave a review! :)

Hope you all enjoyed the surprise ^.^

Should this be the ending, with a cliffhanger? Or make a sequence?


	16. Chapter 16

I hope you all enjoy! And I apologize for not continuing my other fanfics, starting to run out of ideas... I'll try to finish them. I have been reading way TOO much Bee x Megs, so of course I had to write my own XD

* * *

Ch. 16

-Bumblebee's POV-

I was in the back garden, watching a few of the youngling servants play while their creators were tending to the garden. A sad smile was on my face, picturing that it was Sunstreaker and Sideswipe as younglings playing together. One of the femmes that Megatron assigned to me as my servo maiden, knelt beside me. "Your majesty, why are you crying?"

I snapped out of my thoughts, and quickly wiped my optics. "I-It's nothing Speedlight. Just thinking about the past."

Speedlight was a red femme with bold blue stripes on her legs. Her creators were Knockout and Breakdown, she never met her Sire but she was always told stories about Breakdown. Knockout was very proud of his daughter, especially when she got into medic school as well as taking defense classes. "Your highness, I've been with you since I was old enough to tell the difference between a screw driver and a wrench. Is it about Sideswipe?"

My wings twitched as they flicked down. _Scrap, I need to get back into my training._ I sighed and nodded slowly, "If I was faster, I would have both my sons and everything would have been perfect. My mate, a home, and my creations."

Speedlight turned to sit beside me on the bench, her legs were curled to one side. She was very much like her Carrier, elegant and honest. "I believe that Sideswipe will be returned to you. Just have more faith in yourself and Primus. Have you thought about going back to your old roots, going back to Iacon?"

I shook my helm with a frown as I looked up at the sky. "I am too scared of what would happen if I go to Iacon, just thinking about it makes my spark race."

"Well there are rumors that your old comrades have been found, and that they are in ICU." Speedlight said, trying to brighten the mood.

My wings perked at the news, I looked at her scanning her for truthfulness. My wings flicked several times when I finally determined she was being honest about the rumor. I stood up quickly and nodded, "then it's settled I'm going to Iacon."

I went to Megatron as he and Soundwave were talking in his war room. When we were rebuilding Kaon, I tried to convince my mate to not rebuild this room but he was determined to make it. Both the larger mechs looked up when I cleared my voice box. Megatron smiled and extended a servo to me while Shockwave bowed.

"What did you want my mate?" Megatron asked me as I took his servo. He pulled me to his frame, and kissed my lips.

"I wish to go to Iacon, and reunite with some friends." My wings flicked upwards as I looked into his optics.

Megatron rubbed my back as he thought hard. After what felt like an eternity, he nodded. "But you will not be going alone, take Laserbeak with you. I will be busy with the prisoner, and Soundwave is going to be with Sunstreaker during his lessons."

I smiled brightly as I nodded excitedly. "Thank you, Megatron. I'll return soon, promise."

Laserbeak detached from Soundwave's chest, and followed me outside Kaon. I transformed, and drove off with the Cassetticon above me. When I made it to Iacon, I drove to the hospital where I saw reporters crowding the entrance. _Slag, why didn't I bring my cloak?_ When I realized that they were distracted by something else, I snuck in quietly with Laserbeak on my shoulder.

"Welcome to Iacon Medical Center, patient or visitor?" The receptionist asked before looking up. When she looked up, and gasped once she saw my face. "Y-you're the queen."

I was getting nervous, until I saw Ratchet storm out from what was probably an office. "Whisper, you don't need to freak out. Seeing as you're here, I'm assuming you heard the rumors then?"

I nodded with a flick of my wings. "That's right, we only heard they were Autobots."

"Well, you might want hide your friend and your insignia." Ratchet pointed to the Decepticon insignia that was on my chest. He grabbed a blanket from the desk, and wrapped it around myself and Laserbeak. "Come on let's go say hello. The nurse said they woke up after nearly a dozen Energon drips."

I nodded looked at Laserbeak, who was still sitting on my shoulder. "Laserbeak, can you move to my back?" She chirped and moved onto the center of my back. "So how did they come back?"

"Well we were hoping they could tell us that." Ratchet said before stopping at a door. He opened the door, and I gawked when I saw the last two mechs I thought to be back from basically the dead. "Good morning sleeping beauties, how you both feeling?"

"Like Ah partied too hard." He still had his slang, his visors were resting on the nightstand beside him.

"For once I agree with Jazz." The other's wings moved stiffly.

"Jazz, Prowl you two are alive!" I felt tears fall from my face as I ran over to my temporary creators and instructors, and hugged them tightly.

They both hugged me with smiles on their faces before I pulled away. Jazz looked at me the longest, which was _not_ good for me. He was the only Kaonion to join the Autobots, and the Decepticons didn't even know that because he had surgery to get his optic colored changed to blue. "Bee, yer voice it's fixed. How did Ratchet it with dah war goin' on?"

Ratchet and I looked at each other before looking at the two. Prowl sat up, and frowned. "What happened while we were MIA?"

"Ratchet didn't fix my voice box, and the war ended nearly half a deca cycle ago." I wrapped the blanket around me tightly, knowing they wouldn't understand my choice.

"We were gone for that long? Who won? What about the Decepticons?" Prowl was getting riled up, and winced in pain when his wings moved.

Ratchet laid Prowl down slowly, making sure his wings were in a comfortable position. "You both need to rest, so Jazz no hacking into the hospital systems. Bumblebee will explain, seeing as he's the one who basically ended it."

My wings flared and I glared at the old medic. "I did not, Ratchet and you know it!"

A knock came to the door, and a nurse poked her helm in. "Ratchet, we need your assistance with the mugging victim."

Ratchet sighed and followed her out, leaving me with Prowl and Jazz. They both simultaneously looked at me, silently demanding answers. I sighed as I looked behind me. "I'm not removing the blanket."

"Fine, but tell us what happened. Ya know us Bee, Ah mean we won't judge ya." Jazz assured me with a smile, and Prowl nodded.

I bit my lip, and sighed as I moved the front of the blanket to reveal the insignia. They stared at me in shock, and then it turned into glares as the silently demanded for further explanation. "I mated to a Decepticon, and we had twins. And we are the rulers of Kaon. What Ratchet said about me ending the war was right, Megatron and I-"

"You and Megatron are mates! Bumblebee he ripped your voice out and nearly killed you!" The monitor connected to Prowl's spark started beeping faster.

I covered my chest back up and looked away. "Prowl, you have no room to talk about being mates with a Kaonion. Megatron is a different mech now, he initiated the peace treaty. Kaon is different, frag I'm different!"

"Bumblebee, dah difference between Megatron and Ah is dah fact that Ah chose tah be fight for freedom. Megatron fought for slavery, my people were never free and at first his ideas were what Ah wanted but then they changed." Jazz stood up from his berth, and walked to me.

"I know Jazz, but just come to Kaon and see for yourself. Kaon has no slavery, no pleasure bots!" I gestured as I remembered the first day I walked through its walls.

His optics widened in shock as he sat back down on his berth. "Yer sayin' dat ya got Megatron to make a peace treaty, sign it, follow through, and free Kaon?" I nodded with a smile, and he took a deep intake as he tried to comprehend what I said. "Prowl, ya know what dis means! Ah can rebuild my club, our home!"

Prowl was still fuming at me, not that I blame him. I basically committed treason. "Bumblebee, what about Optimus?"

"Prime is still active, and running Iacon with the new Primes." I sat on Prowl's berth, and looked at my lap. "I know you both are upset with me, but I truly found my mate. I don't think I'd change the past, except-" my wings fell as I remembered Sideswipe's cried for me.

Jazz rushed to my side, and the both took my servos. "What happened Bee?"

"When we were heading back home, from a distant planet called Earth, someone snuck on board and stole one of my sons. For fifteen years we searched for him, but we can't find him. His brother Sunstreaker just found out about his twin, but Megatron and I have been spark bonding with him for do long he can't feel him." I finally broke down into tears.

Prowl hugged me, and Laserbeak started struggling. They pulled away just as Laserbeak moved to get away. "Spy!" They out of habit activated they're blasters.

"No, guys no don't. Remember the war is over, and Megatron sent Laserbeak with me." I put my servos in their chests as I tried to calm them down before looking over at Laserbeak. "I know you're watching, and don't even think about it Megatron or I will shove your spike up your aft."

Laserbeak moved over to Jazz's empty berth, and watched us. They calmed down and deactivated their weapons. "Well how about Jazz and I help you find Sideswipe once we get cleared to leave? That way you have optics in Iacon."

"Prowl what about my club!?" Jazz frowned at his mate.

Prowl shook his helm with a smile on his face. "Jazz, it's gonna take a while before we can even think about your club. So relax, okay?"

I stood up and held my arm out to Laserbeak, who was quick to sit on my shoulder. My wings flicked upwards as I smiled at my old comrades. "I should get back before Megatron swarms the hospital."

"What, Ah managed tah keep dis a secret." Jazz pulled an octagonal chip with my name engraved on the back of it. "Kept it safe, Ah figured what better way tah symbolize yer freedom."

I smiled at Jazz as I took the chip to look at it. A small chuckle escaped me as I looked at the amount of credits I had left on it. _4,000,300_. I looked at the Praxian and Polyhexian with a determined smile. "Thanks Jazz." I crushed it in my servo.

"No problem Bee, just be sure tah let Prowler and Ah come and see ya." Jazz laid back on his berth with a pained groan. "Ah'll be sure tah tell ya what happened with us after we are functional."

Prowl and I nodded in agreement, "you better or I'll have to kick your aft."

When I returned home, Laserbeak returned to Soundwave and Megatron sat in his throne with a vial of high grade in his servo. My wings flickered happily as I went over to my mate, and sat on his lap. "So is it okay to invite Prowl and Jazz to Sunstreaker's party? Please sweet spark?"

Megatron chuckled with a nod before lifting my chin slowly, and placed the vial against my lips. I tilted my helm back as the warm liquid poured down my throat. My body warmed as the high grade filled my tanks. "As long as they don't attempt to kill me."

"I promise they won't do anything." I kissed his lips before drinking more of the high grade. "Maybe we can get a few more vials, and have a bit fun?" I purred into his audio receptor.

Megatron grinned and picked me up in his arms before going to our room. Our room was the size of a large apartment, in the back of the room was a large four post berth with black tulle and golden satin cloth that is tied to the four corner posts of the berth. The berth had several pillows in black and in gold were ancient Cybertronian royalty designs weaved into each one. The blankets were a light gray satin with black on the underside of the blankets. There were a couple ceiling to floor windows on either side of the room, two glass doors that led out to a small balcony that was on the right side of the room. In the center of the room was a large red and gold rug with Kaon stitched in it. Up against the left side of the wall facing adjacent to the door was a fireplace and a few chairs facing it and a few cushions.

"I still can't believe I went from pleasure bot to a scout for the Autobots, and now I'm mated to you _and_ ruling a city." I laid on the berth as I felt a rush a warmth and excitement coursing through me.

"You've really blossomed into a beautiful mate. I can't believe that you're all mine." Megatron lifted me to the center of the berth before crawling on top of me. "I have no work to deal with until tomorrow, so I hope you're prepared for a long night in the berth."

My wings flickered in anticipation from the way Megatron whispered more sweet nothings into my receptor. "Oh, Megatron please I need you." I purred as my valve cover slid open.

"Oh, I love the way you say my name it makes me want you even more." Megatron slid his spike out, and slid in slowly. My servos gripped his shoulders as we both moaned. Megatron pulled back getting ready to pound into me when a knock came to the door. It scared the both of us, causing Megatron to slide right back in and accidently hitting a wall. I whimpered in pain as Megatron pulled away. "What!?"

"I'm sorry to disturb your majesties, but it's the prince he's in the infirmary." It was one of Vehicon guards.

Megatron pulled out, and we quickly closed our platings before quickly heading to the infirmary. We got there, and Sunstreaker was sitting on one berths he had a bucket sitting next to him. Connected to his right arm as an energon drip, Knockout was standing in front of him as he scanned him. I went over to him, and before I could ask my son if he what happened he grabbed the bucket and purged.

"Knockout what is going on?" Megatron asked the medic as I sat next to Sunstreaker, and rubbed his back.

"He doesn't have a virus and he wasn't poisoned, so I'm not sure." Knockout said as he went to the other side of the infirmary to grab more bags of energon.

I looked down at Sunstreaker in thought before something he had asked in the past clicked. "Sunstreaker, are you still having those nightmares of a pleasure bot club?" He nodded before he purged more. "Tell me what you saw, like the club. Maybe Sideswipe was sold as a pleasure bot."

Sunstreaker pulled his head out from the bucket before answering. "Bright lights, a sign on the outside of the building with Polyhexian horns and Praxian wings, and a red room. It's always the red room." _That's about every club, frag_.

"Okay, thank you sweetspark." I kissed his helm before standing up. Megatron grabbed my wrist when I marched to the door. "Megatron _do not_ stop me, I will find my son until I die. Sunstreaker won't be able to survive with our spark energies forever."

"Bumblebee, your friends said they would search in Iacon for us. What will you do if you enter one of those clubs, huh?" Megatron looked at me with a stern look.

My wings flared as I puffed my chest out, "I will not sit by knowing that Sideswipe is possibly living the same life as I was! I will be going to Iacon to find Sideswipe, and I won't be going alone."

"Guards, please escort my mate to our quarters." Megatron said before leaving me as I stared at him in shock.

A couple Vehicons stood beside me, "Your majesty."

I was so furious with Megatron that I pushed past the guards, and went to our grumbling profanity at my mate. When I made it in the room, I slammed the door and screamed my frustration into the empty room. I paced the room with irritation, my wings were flaring in anger, and I grabbed a silver tray that was holding a large bottle of high grade with two empty vials. I shouted as I threw it across the room.

The door opened at first I thought it was Megatron and I was readying myself to punch the afthelm, but when Sunstreaker walked in cautiously I calmed down slightly. "Carrier, are you okay?"

I sighed in a last bit of frustration, my wings flicked down as I rubbed my helm. I went over to the fireplace, and sat in one of the chairs while Sunstreaker sat on one of the cushions next to me. "Carrier is just angry sweet spark."

"Carrier, can I meet those friends that said were going to help us?" Sunstreaker laid his helm in my lap, and I started petting his helm fins.

I smiled down at the young mech, he hated to show the docile side of him but when he did Sunstreaker was very sweet and thoughtful. "That would be fine. So have you thought on who you'll take to your party?"

"I don't want to take a date." Sunstreaker sat up slowly, and put a servo to his chest. "Carrier, my spark is getting weak."

I nodded before gently pulling the smaller yellow mech into my lap, and opened my chest to expose my spark. Sunstreaker's chest opened and his spark was dimly lit. "Just like before sweetspark, relax and rest." Sunstreaker nodded before I pressed our dark blue sparks together. A small gasp came from my creation as he closed his optics. "Don't worry my son, we will make this right and bring Sideswipe home."

"Carrier, what will happen to me if Sideswipe dies, and you and Sire are no longer here?" Sunstreaker asked softly while his optics were still closed.

 _You'll die too_. I said in my own thoughts, before rubbing his helm gently. "Don't worry about that, because Carrier will make whoever took him from us pay for the hurt they caused."

"What if Sideswipe doesn't like who I am? What if I don't like him?" I could sense his fear growing.

"Sunstreaker, I can't tell you that it won't be awkward at first but you two will love each other like you did before. Don't worry about it until you meet him, understand?" I kissed his fin gently to help calm him down.

Sunstreaker nodded before pulling away, his spark was glowing brightly now. "Thank you Carrier," he hugged me as our chest plates closed. "Love you."

I helped Sunstreaker down before standing up, I cupped his helm with a soft smile. My wigs flicked happily at the rare affection I had received from the mech. "I love you too Sunstreaker."

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this, please leave a review! :)

Hope you all enjoyed the surprise ^.^


	17. Chapter 17

I hope you all enjoy! And I apologize for not continuing my other fanfics, starting to run out of ideas... I'll try to finish them. I have been reading way TOO much Bee x Megs, so of course I had to write my own XD

* * *

Ch. 17

-Sunstreaker's POV-

It was my spark day party, and the ball room was filled with millions of mechs even femmes. Carrier and Sire were greeting some of the older guests, their armor were recently painted and waxed. My armor was just as shining as I was standing near the table where different desserts and bowls of energon sat. I drank some energon while walking around the room.

Carrier eventually made his way to me with a big smile on his face as two mechs walked over with him. On his left was a white and black Praxian just like Carrier, and on his right was a silver mech with Polyhexian horns. "Sunstreaker, this is Jazz and Prowl. My old Second and Third in commanding officers, Jazz was also my Special Forces commander."

"Hello Sunstreaker, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. You look a lot like your Carrier." The one named Prowl smiled more out of respect rather than genuinely.

"Thank you, I think. I've never been compared to my Carrier, usually I get compared to Sire." I said, clearly uncomfortable.

The one named Jazz removed his visors as he flashed a smile. "Oh, don't worry about Prowler he's always like dis. At least until Ah get him in dah-"

Both Praxians' wings flared as they smacked the Polyhexian. "Jazz!" They clearly were used to his openness, because Jazz just brushed it off with a laugh.

I nodded as I held my arm as I looked down. Carrier gently grabbed my elbow with a worried look on his face. His wings moved up and down slowly as he could sense my uneasiness and that I wasn't really enjoying myself at my own party. "Sunstreaker, why don't you have some high grade?"

"Bumblebee, is that really wise? He's too young to be consuming high grade." Prowl looked at Carrier with a disapproving look.

Carrier rolled his optics at him, the bottom of his wings flicking. "I'm right here, he's home, and I'm letting Sunstreaker only have one cube."

Prowl went to retort, but I shook my helm and walked outside to the balcony. I sat on the small railing with a disappointed sigh before my rage took over, and I punched the railing causing a small scuff in my servo. "Where is he!?"

"Ya know ya can't really have a party without dah guest of honor." Jazz hopped beside me, he had one leg on the railing and an arm resting on his knee strut. He had a small vial of dark colored energon, the only time I saw that color was when Sire wanted a quick energy boost. "It's dark energon, probably not as strong as yer Sire's but us Kaonions already have a good immunity tah dah slag."

I looked at Jazz with wide optics, "You're Kaonion like me? Well half like me anyways."

Jazz nodded as he looked inside, "Bee is happy and safe dat's all Ah care about. He was dah best at his job, sure pissed Megs off whenever he came into dah field." He laughed at something in the past. "So ya should come back inside, a new part guest arrived."

My helm quickly turned to see who it was that arrived. It was too crowded, but then I felt it. I heard the spark pulsing, calling out to me. I heard his thoughts as he tried to look for me. I was quick to get down, and went inside. _Sideswipe? Where are you?_ My servo went to my chest as I pushed past mechs and femmes who wished to be mated or just dance.

"Milord, I think we'd make a wonderful-" I ignored the mech as I followed the light.

"Sunstreaker, what's wrong?" My creators pulled me out of the crowd when I lost the light once again.

I looked from my spot, before revved my engines in anger. "It's all your fault, I saw it. I saw my spark! And now he's lost again."

"Y-your spark?" Carrier didn't know what else to say as I walked off in the last direction I saw the light. The lights turned off, and a spot light landed on me, temporarily blinding me.

"Femmes and gentlemechs, it's nearing the end of the sixteenth spark day royal ball. And by request of the royal family, the young prince will have one final dance with anyone of his choice." The announcer was a deep purple mech name Delta, he had a single optic like his Sire, Shockwave.

Whispers came from the crowd as I looked around. I closed my optics and bowed my helm. _Come on, I need you. You need me, please._ I opened my optics, and saw the light once more. My spark was pulsing hard as fear overtook my other emotions. I got closer, and I almost glitched when I saw the red pleasure bot mech. The light came from his spark, and I could feel a sense of nervousness and fear coming from him.

I bowed at him, one servo behind my back and the other held out in front of me. "Can I have this dance?"

The mech looked at me, his servo shakily took my servo. "Y-yeah."

Once I was upright, I guided us to the center of room and wrapped my free servo around the small of his back. He looked away from me, distracted by all the glares and grumbles at me rejecting them. I lifted his chin back at me, and I smiled softly. _I know you can hear me, ignore them and focus on me._

His optics widened meaning he had heard my voice. He nodded before the music started, and we started dancing in our own little space. _Your majesty, you're my guardian angel?_

I nodded before spinning him outwards, and then back to me. _Sideswipe, I've been looking for something for so long and then I found out I was looking for not my spark. But my twin._

 _T-twin? No that's not true, my creators left me._ Sideswipe glared at me with anger flowing through the both of us.

My helm shook slowly before I pressed our chests together. I leaned down to his audio receptor. "You know that you feel it in your spark like I do. You see the light coming from my frame. For years you felt like you were missing something, and that no matter you tried to take the berth it just wouldn't fill the emptiness inside you."

Sideswipe and I stood there in the spot. He gasped softly as I hit the nail on the head. "How-"

"Because we're brothers, twins." I put his servo to my chest. "Please Sideswipe, stay with me come home."

Sideswipe pulled away and shook his helm. Tears were falling, "I…I can't. I don't believe you." He quickly ran off into the crowd.

I just stood there as I felt my spark break. Sire and Carrier went to grab me, but I smacked their servos away as I rushed up to my quarters. I locked myself inside, and slid down the door. I grabbed the back of my helm as I broke down in tears.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this, please leave a review! :)

Hope you all enjoyed the surprise ^.^


	18. Chapter 18

I hope you all enjoy! And I apologize for not continuing my other fanfics, starting to run out of ideas... I'll try to finish them. I have been reading way TOO much Bee x Megs, so of course I had to write my own XD

* * *

Ch. 18

-Sideswipe's POV, events leading to the ball-

When I was finally released from the chair, I sat in the showers washing the overload off my frame. My chest started hurting, it always got this way when my spark levels got weak. I sat on the floor of the wash racks, and struggled to take intakes. After a few nano-minutes my spark was feeling strong. I stood up with a pained groan.

"Swipe, the Mistress wishes to speak to you in her chambers." One of the femmes popped her helm into the washracks.

I rinsed off the cleaner, and took a towel with me to dry off as I went to her quarters. I made sure I was completely dried before knocking on the door. "Mistress?"

"Come in." Her voice sounded stern, meaning that she was not happy about something. I walked in, her room was very elegant and looked very welcoming. If you thought chains on the walls, chairs with toys attached to the seats, and various interfacing toys welcoming. "Swipe, I hope you have learned your lesson about sneaking out?"

It was either go out and get paint, or suffer the consequences of not being painted. I nodded softly, "yes Mistress. I'm sorry for sneaking out."

"Come sit on my berth, I have a job for you." The Mistress smiled at me, I went over and sat on the berth next to her. She leans over to her nightstand, and picks up a holopad with the prince's royal party. "You are to go, and try to score me 50,000 credits. And seeing as the place will be filled with mechs and femmes who are looking for a quick fling, you will be perfect."

My optics widened as I looked at the holopad, and then the grinning face of her. "B-but Mistress, they'll kill me and any other pleasure bot that they find there."

The femme started chuckling before she started patting my face. She quickly snatched my chin with her digits, pulling her face to the side of my helm. "You will go there, get me the required credits, or I will have you torn apart by my Dinobot friends."

My optics widened at the memory of the five Dinobots and the sheer size of them. I bowed my helm, and took the thin metal as a single tear fell. "I'll do it Mistress."

"Good glitch, and if you succeed I'll let you have a free day." She chuckled and pinched my horns. I leaned into her frame as my body betrayed me, I moaned deeply. "You live because of me, don't forget that."

"Ye-" I was pushed onto the floor, meaning she was done with me for now at least. I stood up and bowed at her, staying bowed as I backed up to the door. "Yes Mistress."

I went to my quarters, and started stripping myself of my armor so I could redo my paint job. When it was down to the silver paint, I frowned slightly at a sense of sadness. "I wonder if I should go out like this." I replaced my now silver armor, and looked in the mirror. A small gasp escaped me when I looked almost complete in my silver armor. "Woah, I look… regal." The way the light hit my frame made my own body heat up in slight arousal. I shook my helm, and started painting and waxing each piece of armor.

When I was sure I looked attractive enough, I left for Kaon. I transformed, and sped off when I soon realized I was running late. My spark felt heavy as if I was emotionally hurt. I heard a voice in my helm, calling out for the name again. Sideswipe. Whenever something was emotionally wrong I always heard 'My spark', but now it was 'Sideswipe'. Who was this Sideswipe?

I pulled up to the walls of Kaon, and transformed. The guards stepped away from their stations, they had their blasters ready. "Freeze, what is your purpose here Iaconion?"

"I... ahem… I was given an invitation to the party." I pulled out the invitation, and held out the invitation. One Vehicon took the data pad while the other was scanning me for weapons. Not that I really blame them for checking, seeing as quite a few Cybertronians want the royal family dead. Especially the king, since he was the main cause of the war.

The Vehicon handed me the datapad again, "he's good ST3V3."

"Alright, obey the laws and no funny business." ST3V3 crossed his arms as him and his friend opened the gates.

I transformed and drove to the castle just as I watched some highly intoxicated mechs and femmes walked through the streets. I made sure to be careful of the overcharged Kaonions. When I made it to the castle, I transformed and gasped in utter amazement. I've only seen glimpses of the towers from my chamber window. "Wow, this is amazing."

As I walked in the castle, a lot of optics were staring at me. My fear was building up when I heard steps following me around. I could feel the voice calling to me louder in my processor, begging for me to slow down. The voice soon went silent when the crowd overtook my pursuer. When I was about to leave, the room went dark and soon I was face to face to the voice. Guardian Angel, will you be everything I pictured?

After the dance with the Prince, I quickly ran outside. It can't be true, I'm not royalty! I don't have a twin! My creators left me for scrap. I continued to run, not really sure where I was going. When I finally fell under my body's need to regain my intakes as well as to prevent myself from purging, I decided to look around. My optics scanned my environment, and a series of beeps rang through my audio receptors. 'Sideswipe, Sunstreaker one day I'll show you a better life than I ever had.' I fell to my knees as I grabbed the sides of my helm, tears were falling hard.

A gentle servo grabbed my shoulder, I looked up quickly and gasped when I was met with the king's right servo mech Soundwave. He knelt down in front of me with his infamous tentacles floating above us. Another flash of memories came forward. This one was me looking up, and Soundwave stood over me with his tentacles waving above me. Light giggles come from what I could only assume was a sparkling, and tiny silver servos reached for the mech.

::Identification… Sideswipe… creation of Megatron and Bumblebee.:: Soundwave said before standing up, he held out a servo. ::Mission…Completed.::

"Mission? What mission?" I stood up and backed up with fear.

::Mission: Find and rescue Sideswipe. Mission timeline: 16 cycles.:: Soundwave's visor showed a video of what looked like a kidnapping. ::Sideswipe has returned… must take you::

"No, I'm not this Sideswipe." I teared up, and cried out in pain when another memory came to light. "Make it stop!"

::Soundwave… can't. Only Prince Sunstreaker.:: Soundwave lifted me up, despite my obvious attempt of being free. ::Escape is futile.::

He hates me, I can't live without Sideswipe. I heard the prince's voice, I felt the absolute self-hate and distraught behind each word. My frame went limp as I finally felt the pure emotion from him. I can't live at all, without my brother there's no point in living.

My helm snapped up as I started to struggle more. We made it inside the castle, the room was completely empty minus the castle staff and the King and Queen. "Release me, he's going to kill himself."

"Soundwave, what are you doing?" The king questioned the mech as he sat me down.

::Sideswipe.:: He simply answered as he pointed at me.

The queen revved his engines, tears falling. "Soundwave, Sideswipe was silver. Out of all the mechs-"

I didn't have time explain or even ask for an explanation. I rushed past them upstairs, and followed the light that the Prince had talked about. Tears were streaming down my face fear and defeat filled my spark. No, no, please hold on. Guardian angel… Sunstreaker please don't kill yourself. I tried to push my thoughts into his as I stopped front of a room where the light was shining the brightest. The door wouldn't budge when I tried simply opening it, and it barely jiggled when I used my shoulders.

Just one leap is all it will take. I heard him say to himself. I'm slowly killing us both anyways, maybe without me he'll have a better life.

"No!" With last bit of strength, I ran into the door and it swung open. Sunstreaker looked up with his face stained blue from the streams of tears, even his chest plate was spotted from the tears. He slipped, and fell out the window. I ran to the window, and leapt half way out it. Our servos wrapped around each other's, with no words I pulled him inside.

"Side-" Sunstreaker tried to say, but my arms wrapped around him before he could finish. His own arms wrapped around me tightly as we broke down in even more tears, hiding our faces in the crooks of our necks.

We were so scared of letting go of each other that we didn't pull apart to see his, no our creators rush in. I'm sorry Sunstreaker, I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just scared, please don't jump.

I'm the one who should apologize Sideswipe, I was too blunt with telling you. I should have waited before telling you. Sunstreaker pulled away slightly, and pressed our forehelms together as a genuine smile appeared on his face. "Welcome home little brother.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this, please leave a review! :)

Hope you all enjoyed the surprise ^.^


	19. Chapter 19

I hope you all enjoy! And I apologize for not continuing my other fanfics, starting to run out of ideas... I'll try to finish them. I have been reading way TOO much Bee x Megs, so of course I had to write my own XD

* * *

Ch. 19

-Bumblebee's POV-

Megatron and I were standing at the base of the stairs, watching the last of the guests being escorted out to the gates. Sunstreaker didn't stay long to open our gift we had gotten for him. I sighed heavily, and leaned into my mate's frame. "Oh, Megatron what are we going to do? Sunstreaker isn't going to last much longer."

"I know, but whoever that mech was that caught our son's optics must have the answers. I'll send some Vehicons out to-" We see Soundwave holding onto a red mech in his arms. The mech was shaking from either fear or crying. "Soundwave, what are you doing?" Megtron stepped away from me to look at the mech.

::Sideswipe.:: He simply answered as he pointed at the red mech. He looked up, and it was the pleasure bot mech from a few cycles ago.

I revved my engines as tears started falling down my face plates. My wings flared for a second before falling. "Soundwave, Sideswipe was silver. Out of all the mechs-"

The mech rushed upstairs, I looked at Soundwave with a distraught look. Megatron held onto me, trying to calm me down. Soundwave's helm shot up as if he was hearing something. ::Trouble… Sunstreaker.::

I pulled away from my mate's frame, and ran upstairs towards Sunstreaker's chambers. His door was knocked to the side, I saw Sunstreaker the mech hugging each other. They were both crying in each other's necks. Sunstreaker finally pulled away, and put their forehelms together with a genuine smile appeared on his face. "Welcome home little brother."

Megatron and I looked at the two before I walked over to them. I dropped to my knees, and looked into his optics in silence. My wings flicked as a small smile slid across my lips. Tears lined my optics, blurring my vision as I pulled him into my arms. "It's really you, Primus Sideswipe you're really here."

"Is that really my name? Sideswipe?" The young mech looked up at me with a questioning look in his optics.

I nodded as I tried to collect myself. "Yes, your name is Sideswipe. I can't believe it's really you." My wings fell as that fateful night came back to the front of my processor. I broke down in tears again as I hugged Sideswipe tightly. "I'm s-so sorry my s-son, it… it was my fault th-that you were taken."

"What do you mean taken? I was told that my creators… you guys gave me up." Sideswipe pulled away to look at me with confusion.

I looked at Megatron for help, he nodded and sat on Sunstreaker's berth. Megatron pulled out a data pad from his subspace, and handed it to Sideswipe. "This is the raw camera footage of the day we were returning to Cybertron."

Sideswipe watched it, his body shook as it continued play. Sunstreaker probably felt his emotions, because he took the datapad away and pulled Sideswipe into his lap. "Not now guys, he's going to blow a gasket. Please leave us?" He looked at us, silently begging us to just leave.

I stood up picking the data pad up, and nodded. "Alright, we'll let you two catch up. You're Sire and I will have to figure out what to say to everyone. Come on dear." I kissed Sunstreaker on the top of his right helm fin, and then kissed the center of Sideswipe's helm before stepping back.

Megatron wrapped an arm around my waist as we went to our quarters. I waited for the door to be closed before spinning on my heels, my wings flared. "Megatron, I want you to find the glitch that did this to our son and rip her spark out."

Megatron's optics widened and I could feel the genuine shock coming through the bond. He quickly composed himself, and took my servo in his before leading us to the berth. "My lovely spark mate, are you feeling alright? I've never seen you this angry, at least not enough to do what I've wanted to do to Optimus for centuries."

I nodded curtly as I put my servo on my chest. "I want to make her pay for taking Sideswipe, and making him everything I wanted to keep him from. Our son, was forcefully violated! Don't you feel even the slightest bit of rage!?"

"Bumblebee, I am angry believe me. But do you hear what you are saying? She may have broken laws, but the only thing that the Prime Council will take into consideration is kidnapping. Everything else is perfectly legal in Iacon." Megatron sat down on the berth, he pulled me onto his lap. "We will demand custody of her, and punish her. But if you fall down the path you wanted me to come out of, you won't be able to mentally handle it."

When Megatron talked me down from committing murder, I took a deep intake to relax. My wings laid flat against my back with a gentle purr escaped my engines. Megatron's digits continued to caress my back and wings gently, and kissed my helm. "Sweet spark, maybe once we settle things with Sideswipe we could have another sparkling?"

I blushed and looked up at my mate. "You want to have another with me?" He nodded, "of course I'll have another!"

-Sunstreaker's POV-

When Carrier and Sire left, I sat Sideswipe down on the berth and sat beside him. My arms rested on my knee struts and my helm was bent, looking over with just my optics Sideswipe had his ankles crossed and twiddling his digits with an uncomfortable look on his face. I cleared my voice box before sitting up straight, which quickly got my twin's attention. "Sideswipe, we could talk and get to know each other but there's a better way for us to do it all in one night."

He looked up with a curious look, it reminded me of Carrier. I smiled and nodded, pointing to my chest. "For cycles, our creators have been giving me their spark energy to keep not just me but both of us strong. But if we reconnected our sparks like we did as sparklings, we-"

Sideswipe quickly moved to the other side of the room, and sat on the navy blue and gold rug that was in front of the fireplace. He pulled his knees up to his chest, clearly against the spark bond. "No, I don't want to form or reconnect a bond."

I frowned and stood up, going over to my brother. I reached out to touch him, but he flinched when my sharp digits barely touched his horns. "Sides, this isn't just about you anymore. If we don't reconnect our bond, we can become weaker until we die." There was only silence coming from the red mech, and that angered me. I growled and went back over to the berth. "Fine, you be that way. Stay over there."

I laid under the thermal blankets, and turned my back to the mech. It was the middle of the night when I felt movement on the berth. Opening an optic, I see Sideswipe crawling next to me on top of the blanket and had his back to me. I sent a wave of amusement and happiness through the bond before going back into stasis. By morning, I onlined to Sideswipe trying to sneak out.

 _Where are you going?_ I called him out through the bond.

Sideswipe gave a surprise shout before he bowed his helm. "I have to go back, or she'll kill me for disobeying again."

I stood up quickly up from the berth, and marched over to Sideswipe. I grabbed his servo, pulling him away from the door hoping to talk him out of it. "Sideswipe, going back to her will kill you. Please stay here, with me?"

Sideswipe bit his lip, I could feel the confusion coming from him. He was afraid of staying and getting killed, as well as going back and getting killed for not doing what he was told. My brother whimpered as his body started shaking, I swiftly pulled him into a hug. "I don't belong here. I don't know anything about being a prince. I have no connection to our creators like you do, we're too different."

I shook my helm as I pulled him the berth, on top of me. My arms were still wrapped around his back, I wrapped our legs around each other's the best I could. Our optics were locked while we were getting used to feeling of each other. "Sideswipe, we're not going to make you do formal speeches. I'll help you with the memories, and I can teach you what I can with being royal. Just stay the whole day with me, please brother?"

Sideswipe didn't freak out by being on top of me, at least not on the outside. On the inside, in his thoughts and emotions, he was freaking out. "What if I make myself, make both of us look foolish? What if become an embarrassment to our creators?"

I rubbed his helm as I played a memory in my thoughts. It was of our Carrier, humming a song to me. He always hummed softly when I was younger, it helped me recharge at night. I looked down to see Sideswipe with a tear falling, I gently wiped it away. "Carrier and Sire would never see you as an embarrassment. Neither would I, now stay for the whole day."

"Okay, but I don't want to talk about bonding. I don't want to do it." Sideswipe stubbornly said as we stood up from the berth. When I didn't answer and just stared at the wall. Sideswipe grabbed my shoulder, made me look at him. "Sunstreaker, okay? No bonding."

I sighed as my shoulders fell with a deep sigh. "Fine, but Sideswipe we can't survive without it. Just hear Knockout explain it, he can explain it better than I can."

Sideswipe crossed his arms with a frown, but was quick to give in. He nodded as his arms dropped. "Okay, but can you come with me? I don't want to be alone."

"Yeah, and then I'll give you a tour of the castle." I smiled at him before looking at his armor with a sad look. "Do you think that-"

"I will not scrap off my paintjob, it took hours to get it like this." Sideswipe quickly answered with a scowl. "Just come on, and show me around."

I chuckled at how adorable it was to see him riled up, it reminded me of an Earth animal called a kitten. Carrier showed me videos of them when they would hiss, and it was the fragging cutest thing ever. Sideswipe took my servo as we left our room.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this, please leave a review! :)

Hope you all enjoyed the surprise ^.^


	20. Chapter 20

I hope you all enjoy! And I apologize for not continuing my other fanfics, starting to run out of ideas... I'll try to finish them. I have been reading way TOO much Bee x Megs, so of course I had to write my own XD

* * *

Ch. 20

-Sideswipe's POV-

Sunstreaker had his arm wrapped around my shoulder as he showed me around. He had a smile on his face when he went on about how our creators rebuilt Kaon. I kind of found it adorable when Sunstreaker would start talking about things that excited him. All the Vehicons bowed as we walked down the halls and out to the back garden.

"So, Sunny are you allowed to leave the castle? Or are you stuck in here like a prisoner?" I asked Sunstreaker as we sat on the edge of the oil baths, were outside in the center.

Sunstreaker looked at me with a confused look before playfully punching my arm. "Don't call me Sunny, not unless you let me call you a name. Maybe like 'Shortstock', I like it my brother the _Shortstock_." I turned my helm, and punched him in the side. "Geez, your side punch is just like it was when we were sparklings. I wonder if our memories would return if we-"

I glared and slapped his face before standing up. My optics narrowed as I glared at Sunstreaker. "I don't want to bond with you! Get that through your thick processor! I don't care what kind of memories you have or I have locked in our processor that was all in the past. Just keep it there." I turned to leave while I was holding onto my anger, and making it very clear that I was angry.

Sunstreaker stood up, only a few inches taller than and he had to look down at me. He threw his arms out as he glared at me; our own anger pushing each other. "What are you so scared of Sideswipe!? Why are so terrified of reestablishing our bond, keeping us alive!? For years I have had to have my… _our_ Creators use their sparks to keep us alive. And now that we have the chance to be brothers like we used too, you want to keep our relationship in the past!? I know I'm selfish, but you take the oil cake Sideswipe!"

I was frozen in shock, feeling a jumble of emotions through the bond that we did have. My spark grew heavy when Sunstreaker continued to yell at me. Sunstreaker clenched his fists as his denta grinded, is intakes were heavy. "Sunstreaker, I just found out that I'm royalty. I've been a pleasure bot slave since we were younglings, so I'm sorry if I don't want you to see that part of me! You only found out about me that's a big deal, but what about me!?"

"What about me!? What about us!? You don't get it, do you?" Sunstreaker had tears falling down his face. He was really hurt by me, and I felt bad for how I acted. "Without each other, we will never be complete. We can barely survive like this, if one of us dies the other will die."

I looked down as I started to realize that I really was thinking about myself. "Su-" I went to apologize to Sunstreaker, but he smacked my servo away. He stormed inside, feeling enraged and betrayed. My legs gave out, I fell to the ground and cried on the seat of the bench. A servo touched my back, at first I thought it was Sunstreaker but the servo had a more gentle touch. I looked up, and saw Carrier sitting on the bench next to me. "I… I don't belong here."

"Sideswipe, I know how it is to go from life of slavery to being an important figure. I also know that finding out about yourself and your past can cause stress for you, but Sunstreaker does want to get to know you and keep you both alive." Carrier said as he rubbed my helm, avoiding my horns which kind of made me sad but also happy. "It took me a long time to let others touch my wings, so I'll let you decide when to let us touch your horns. Can you promise to think about realigning your sparks?"

I nodded, and laid my helm in his lap. "Can you tell me about what I was like as a sparkling?" I heard him chuckle making me look up at him. "What's so funny?"

"You were very spunky when you were a sparkling. While I was carrying you both, you would kick me in the sides. Which is why your Sire named you, Sideswipe. You were very cuddly, always wanting to be held by anyone even Sunstreaker. I remember one time when you two were playing with some blocks in the middle of your old nursery, and you accidently kicked your tower down. You started bawling, Sunstreaker kissed your leg before stacking the tower back up." Carrier started chuckling before wiping his optics. "You were so happy that you tried to carry him like a doll, to show me what happened. Sunstreaker had an annoyed look on his face, but he didn't care. You two were close, my beautiful crystals."

"That name, I vaguely remember that name. I also sort of remember beeps?" I looked up at Carrier with a questioning look.

Carrier nodded with a sad looking smile. "During the war, before your Sire and I became sparkmates he took my voice away. I was only able to communicate in Cybertronian Morse. It wasn't until nearly hundred-twenty stellar cycles that I got the surgery to repair my voice box. Whenever I was laying you two down for quick recharges, I would hum which would come out as beeps and clicks. Like most of my words come out as." He jokingly said.

"What do I call you? Do I really need to realign my spark with Sunstreaker's to survive?" I pulled myself onto the bench, and rubbed my servos on my knee joints nervously. "If you know what pleasure bot life is like, then you know how hard it is to let someone else see the things you were forced to do."

"I know showing that side of disgrace, horror, dread you had to endure is stressful to expose but you have to realign your spark with Sunstreaker's. Your spark came Sunstreaker's own spark, and when his spark energy becomes weak you become affected faster. Realigning your sparks not only strengthen the bond between you two, but makes you stronger." Carrier took my servos, and rubbed them gently. "Well honestly I would love to have you call me Carrier, but if you aren't comfortable with that I'm okay with Bumblebee."

I nodded, and laid my helm on his shoulder. "I think I'll call you Carrier. Do you think it'd be okay to talk about… pleasure bot stuff? Or is that too personal?" As Carrier was about to answer my questions, my hearing became fuzzy and I felt my whole body become numb. My vision went dark as I felt myself fall to the ground.

-Sunstreaker's POV-

I onlined in the infirmary, my sensors were weak on my surroundings except on a strong feeling in my spark. Looking towards the direction of the feeling, I realized that I was on my side with my arms wrapped around an unconscious Sideswipe. Fear quickly grew in me as I thought the worst had happened. I went to pull away, but a sharp pain from my spark and whimper from my brother told me to stop.

"You two had strained what strand of bond your sparks had. And basically had a spark attack." Knockout explained bluntly as I looked at the small streams of light coming from our chests. "You two will most likely remain this way for a few cycles, so I suggest recharging and let your systems do their thing."

I nodded before holding Sideswipe close to my frame. My optics closed slowly as I started to see flashes of memories and emotions that belonged to Sideswipe. My arms wrapped tighter around the red mech as I slowly allowed my emotions and memories overlap with his. Thinking of the times I would look out my window as a youngling, and was looking for what I now know was him. I felt a large wave of relief and happiness coming through the bond. Sideswipe was mewling and held onto me as he continued to recharge.

' _I don't want to lose you ever again Sides. But please give this, give us a chance._ ' I silently begged as let myself go into stasis.

The last thing I heard before I completely fell into a deep stasis, was ' _I will._ '

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this, please leave a review! :)

Hope you all enjoyed the surprise ^.^


	21. Chapter 21

I hope you all enjoy! And I apologize for not continuing my other fanfics, starting to run out of ideas... I'll try to finish them. I have been reading way TOO much Bee x Megs, so of course I had to write my own XD

* * *

Ch. 21

-Sideswipe's POV-

I onlined to the sound of soft chattering, a feeling of warmth surging through my protoform. Not only did my spark but my entire frame felt stronger. It was the craziest thing, but a sense of feeling whole filled my spark and I felt so happy. My optics recalibrated, and I nearly jumped off where I laid when I saw a bunch of femmes surrounding me. Their servos were all over me, and I started panicking and screamed. Sunstreaker came running in, soaking wet and saw the femmes.

"You're all dismissed, I'll take care of Sideswipe from here." Sunstreaker said, and the group left bowing. My brother walked over to me as I sat up holding my legs. "I'm sorry Sides, I ordered them to give you a sponge bath and small waxing while you recharged. Are you okay?" I felt a surge of worry coming from the yellow mech.

I lowered my legs as I looked up with a scared look in my optics. "I'm okay now. I'm Sunstreaker about just now, it's just that in Iacon I was always touched by femmes whether I wanted it to happen or not." Arms wrapped around me, a wave of calm and safety came through my systems. "What's this feeling in my spark?"

"We crashed, and Knockout forced a realignment. I know you said you didn't want too, but had we not we would've died." Sunstreaker explained after pulling away from me, and leaned forward with a heavy sigh. "I'll let our Creators know you're awake now." He stood up, his shoulders hung as he slowly went to the door.

"Sunny, wait! Please don't go." I jumped up, losing my footing and falling into his arms. "Can we um… clean up first? I'm kind of remembering things, we used to get into a lot of mischief as sparklings." Sunstreaker helped me up as a smile was on his face. He carried me to the room where we came running in from.

The room was a large bathing chamber with a large tub in the center, a large shower in the far corner, a couple windows placed to let in light and the cool breeze, and behind the door was a book shelf. On the shelf were three stacks of towels, bottles of oils, cans of a special wax that had extra shine, a couple buffers, some sponges, wash rags, and various other tools to clean with. Sunstreaker dipped his servo into the water before adding more water. "I'll help wash what you can't reach. If you are okay with that, Sides." I nodded as we both got in, I was sitting on the side facing the faucet feeling the hot water hitting the small of my back where three small red bio lights shined. "Sides, I want you to know that I'm not as much of an aft as you think. I want to help you be strong and confident in yourself. You're my anchor as much as I am yours."

"How did you-" I looked up with a shocked look, and watched he tap his helm. I looked back down, feeling extremely embarrassed. "Right, bond. And what happens if _she_ finds me, I'm still her property! She'll demand for my return, and then I'll be severely punished." I started panicking as my imagination took over.

Sunstreaker took my servos and gently squeezed them. "Sideswipe, as long as you are in the castle, frag as long as you are in Kaon, you are safe from that evil glitch. Our Carrier would rather have the war again than see you enslaved like that." My processor was screaming to me, saying that it wasn't entirely true. My spark on the other servo was telling me that my brother meant every word. I nodded with a smile slowly growing, I leaned forward and hugged him tightly. "Can I make a small request, Sunny?"

"Sure, anything Sides." Sunstreaker didn't seem to mind his new nickname, and I loved how he said Sides. He had an odd mix of teasing and protectiveness in his voice when he said it.

"Can I keep the red? At least for now?" I pulled away, looking at my already chipped paint job. If I picked at it, I would be silver by now. "I know it's not my actual paint job, but it's like being naked without it."

Sunstreaker chuckled, and playfully touched my horns. "Of course little brother, but we'll get you some better paint. Wherever you're getting your paint from, it might as well be paint thinner." I shivered under his touch, feeling anxious. Sunstreaker grabbed my servo, and placed it on one of his helm fins. "Don't worry, it's meant to relax you."

"Why are you being nice to me? Especially how you treated me back at the Prime Towers." I looked up and kept my digits around the fin. Sunstreaker started stroking my horns, when he nodded at me, I took that as permission to return the gesture. I started rubbing his fin, feeling him relax under my touch and in the bond.

Sunstreaker probably felt me relax as well, because he stopped and started scrubbing me. He was very gentle with me when he removed the paint. "I'm sorry about that, I get like that when I'm around anyone who isn't a close family member. I know Knockout has a stash of red in the infirmary." He said as he grabbed a sponge, and poured some cleaning oil on it before rubbing it on me. "I know Sire is going to want to talk to you, and I have to go to the Gladiator pits later today."

"Do I have to talk to him, he terrifies me. Can't I just go with you, or stay in here?" I watched the sponge move to the front of me, and stop. I took it and started scrubbing the front half of me.

The water sloshed around as my brother laid back against the tub. I wasn't one for publicly showering back in Iacon, but this wasn't Iacon and he was my brother. Sunstreaker's arms rested on the edges of the tub and his optics closed. "I wanted to be like Sire, fight in the pits. And now that the joining rules changed, from permanent fighting to a one cycle contract, I've decided to give it a shot. Sire, Carrier, and Soundwave come to watch sometimes when they are able to. Maybe you can come and watch me?" I could hear the suggestive tone in his voice telling me he'd appreciate it.

I turned around with a smile, but he couldn't see it with his optics closed. "I'd love too, would we be able to explore Kaon?"

Sunstreaker shrugged, "that's up to our creators. Usually I go, but obviously I have guards with me. I'll tell you who's who and who can be trusted when we go get the paint. It's a lot of information, but you'll have me to help you with remembering names and other things."

A smile slid across my face and nodded. "That would be amazing Sunny!" After we bathed, I stayed in the chambers while Sunstreaker went to get the paint. A knock came to the door, I froze from beside the window. "C-come in."

The door opened and in came Megatron, my Sire, I still couldn't believe it. "I see you removed the paint. I need to talk to you about personal things. And I know it will be hard to tell me, but whatever you are able to tell me will help extremely." Sire sat on the berth, and gestured for me to sit beside him. I stiffly walked over and sat next to him. "You remind me of your Carrier, always cautious. Your Carrier and I always joked how opposite you two were, you have my coloring but his personality and Sunstreaker looks like your carrier but my personality."

"The femme who… owned me she changed her name and her look whenever one of us escaped, making her impossible to trace back. She had this personal vendetta against me, whenever I made one mistake I was punished. I also remember that in her quarters were pictures and articles of Carrier, and she would throw blades at the pictures whenever she was mad." I rubbed my servos together, avoiding optic contact with my Sire.

"I'll see what your Carrier can remember, but in the mean time I want you to stay within the castle walls. At least until we can make the announcement of your return, okay?" Sire took my servo, giving my servo a gentle squeeze.

I nodded, we both sat in an uncomfortable silence until the door opened to Sunstreaker and a couple drones floated beside him. A feeling of relief escaped through the bond by accident. Sunstreaker looked at their Sire with a frown, obviously upset with him. "Sire, what are you doing in our chambers? Knockout wants Sideswipe to relax for a few cycles, and you stressing him out with all your questions is causing pain in our sparks." I was a blushing so hard by the sudden burst of protectiveness coming from my brother.

' _No one has ever wanted to protect me before._ ' I confessed through our bond.

"I was merely checking on my son, Sunstreaker, is a Sire not allowed to be concerned for their creation's wellbeing?" Sire stood up, and walked over to Sunstreaker. As they stood face to face I could see that Sunstreaker was going to be up to our Sire's mouth once we were fully grown. "I know you want to protect your brother, but I am both of your Sire and I will do what it takes to protect this family."

"And look where that got us? Sideswipe was taken from us, from me, from Carrier!" Sunstreaker narrowed his optics up at Sire, clearly not afraid of the larger mech.

Sire leaned down to get close with Sunstreaker's face, my spark was pulsing fast with fear. On Sunny's side of the bond I could feel only confidence overpowering a twinge of fear. "Do _not_ raise your voice at me youngling, I may be your Sire but I will not hesitate to take you and your attitude to the Gladiator Pits."

Sunstreaker growled as he was preparing to challenge our Sire. I started to panic at the thought of my Sire and brother fighting. Without hesitation I quickly ran between them. My servos pressed against Sunstreaker's chest, trying to snap him out of it. "Sunstreaker, please don't he was only asking me questions. I promise, Sire only wants to capture _her_ and make her answer for what she's done to me."

He looked at me with cold optics and silence before storming off to the wash room. He slammed the door behind him, I flinched slightly from the brashness from Sunny. Sire growled and left the room, slamming the door behind him. I squeaked and covered my receptors with fear; I sunk to the floor whimpering. A pair of arms wrapped around my shoulders, and a wave of apologetic vibes rippled through the bond. I turned around, and hugged the mech who was behind me.

"I'm sorry Sides, I shouldn't have lost control like that. Come on let's get you painted." Sunny stood us up, and took me to the wash room. He had me step on a marble stand that was near the large window that was at the back of the room. "Drones, let's give him a metallic viper red and a sparkling wax job. Oh, and make his helm black obviously leaving his faceplate silver." Sunstreaker explained to the drones as he stepped out of the room.

The drones got to work on spraying me from my ankles up to my shoulders, leaving only my protoform and helm alone. One switched over to black, and sprayed my entire helm. They left my faceplate down to my neck silver, just like Sunny ordered. I watched the drones fan dry my new paint job before applying wax that made the already shining paint, sparkle even more. They finished in a record time of one mega-cycle, once the drones knew their work was complete they transformed into a large mirror that had three panels. They gave me a 360 view of my body.

I gasped loudly into my servos, I couldn't help but touch my frame and admire myself. "W-wow, I'm… I'm-"

"Beautiful." A voice came behind me with just as much shock and amazement as I had. Looking up with wide optics, I saw Sunstreaker standing there with his mouth hung open slightly. He cleared his vocalizer before dismissing the drones. They transformed, and hovered off to get a cleaning. "Sides, you look just… wow."

My faceplates heated as I looked away, "S-Sunny stop that that's not funny." I walked towards him with a grateful smile. "Thank you for doing this for me. I really appreciate what you've done for me."

Sunstreaker smiled and gave my right shoulder a couple taps. "You don't need to thank me, little brother." He said with a teasing tone in his voice and a playful vibe in the bond. ' _Just don't ever feel the need to hide yourself or emotions from me._ ' He said through our bond before gently pulling me into his arms.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this, please leave a review! :)

Hope you all enjoyed the surprise ^.^


	22. Chapter 22

I hope you all enjoy! And I apologize for not continuing my other fanfics, starting to run out of ideas... I'll try to finish them. I have been reading way TOO much Bee x Megs, so of course I had to write my own XD

* * *

Ch. 22

-Sunstreaker's POV-

A few solar cycles passed, and I was sitting outside Soundwave's office. I was waiting for Sideswipe's lesson with the mech to be over. I leaned against the wall to the right of the door, my arms were crossed over my chest as I tapped my digit on my arm. ' _Bro, are you almost done? I'm getting tired of waiting out here_.'

' _You didn't have to wait for me, but yes we are almost done._ ' Sideswipe answered with an annoyed tone. ' _Can you get me some energon? I'm running on fumes._ '

I nodded as I pushed myself off the wall. ' _You got it, wait for me here. I don't need you getting lost like last time._ ' I said with a smile on my face as I went down to the kitchen.

' _Hey, that was a onetime thing! It's not like I meant to walk in on our Creators fooling around in the studying!_ ' Sideswipe sent waves of embarrassment through the bond. I started laughing as I looked through coolers for some energon. ' _It's not funny Sunny! I know I said that I wanted to get to know more about Carrier and Sire, but I didn't want to see that! Ooh, get me sweet!_ '

' _Alright._ ' I grabbed a cube of sweet energon and normal grade energon before heading back upstairs to where I saw the red frame of Sideswipe standing there waiting for me. "Here you go Sides, so how'd your lessons go?"

Sideswipe took the cube with a smile on his face. He sipped on the cube before answering. "Thank you Sunny, and they were uh interesting to say the least. It's still weird to have someone else besides you in my helm. So what are we going to do today?"

"Young princes, there are reporters stopping by to interview your creators." Shockwave walked up to them as his new mate trailed behind him, he was a bit skittish since the scientist brought him back with the Cyber Matter. The blue mech was still trying to get used to being around Decepticons. "Blurr, you may relax no one is going to hurt you. The war is over, remember?"

Blurr nodded before looking at us, "I…I'm Blurr, I used to work alongside your Carrier. Shockwave, can I…can I go back to the lab?" He spoke rather fast, and seemed to speak faster the more his nerves got the best of him. Shockwave nodded, and Blurr rushed off.

"Sorry about Blurr, your Carrier has put him in my care sense I resurrected his spark and put him in a new frame. He'll be a bit skittish for a few cycles. Anyways reporters will be coming into the castle, and seeing as your creators don't want the public to know about Sideswipe it would be wise to go back to your chambers." Shockwave advised us before leaving us to ourselves.

Sideswipe and I looked at each other before shrugging. We finished drinking our energon as we went outside to the back gardens. "Sunny, maybe we should head inside? I don't want to be on the headline news, and a ton of conspiracies started about us." He held onto his arm nervously.

"Sides, we are just coming to the gardens for a nice walk before our Sire invites our uncle over." I explained to him as we walked through the crystal gardens. Sire had them all cut to look like roses, Carrier liked that plant for some reason.

Sideswipe's optics quickly looked down as I started to feel his uncertainty through the bond. "Is it Optimus or the two mechs that raised Carrier?" It took me a nanosecond before realizing that he had meant Jazz and Prowl. I remember Carrier telling me stories about how they had basically raised him after freeing him from slavery when he was a teenager, and when they came over to see Carrier it was interesting to say the least.

"Optimus, but don't worry he isn't that bad. Just don't stick around for-" I started to say.

"His droned out Prime speeches." Sideswipe said with a smile as he nudged me in the shoulder. "What are we going to do if one of us finds a mate?"

My entire body spazzed out for a nanosecond when Sideswipe asked that. I cleared my voice box, trying to come up with an answer. But nothing came to mind or would make sense, so I simply shrugged. We continued our walk, not paying attention to our surroundings. "To answer your question Sides, I don't really know. I've courted a couple mechs and femmes, but those only lasted a few solar cycles before cut them off. I never got that… feeling, that spark that our Creators have."

Sideswipe nodded, laying his helm on my shoulder. "Could we ask Knockout about split sparks?" He pulled away with his optics directed at the ground. "I want to know more about split sparks, and you know slightly more than I do but not enough."

"You're right, come on let's go find Knockout." I stood up with my servo extended out to Sideswipe. He took my servo, and stood up with a big smile on his face. We went inside to find the medic or his daughter, but they were both gone. When we asked a Vehicon, he said that they went into the city to collect material. Sideswipe and I sat at the bottom of the stairs in the main hall. "Sorry Sides, but look at it this way we can always go to the archives in Iacon and get information on split sparks."

He nodded with a bummed look on his face as he rested his helm in his servo. "I guess, but you heard our Creators. I have to stay inside the castle walls until they announce my return."

"I could give you my cloak, and we could sneak you out?" I suggested as I mimicked his posture.

"I would advise against sneaking out against your Creators' orders." We both look up and saw Uncle Optimus standing there with Ratchet. "Hello Sunstreaker, Sideswipe."

We both stood up, I hugged Optimus but Sideswipe staid standing there watching us uncomfortably. I sighed and pushed him into our Uncle's frame, "he isn't going to eat your plating brother."

Sideswipe hugged Optimus before pulling away quickly, and moved behind me. He used my arm to shield his body and his helm ducked behind my shoulder. "R-right, h-hi."

"Certainly, as bashful as you were when you were both sparklings. It's good to see that you have returned to Bumblebee and Megatron. Your Carrier was beyond devastated when you were taken from them." Ratchet said as he observed us. "I take it you two realigned your sparks?"

We both nodded, Sideswipe stepped away from me slightly. "We were going to go the archives, and find out more on split sparks. We were going to ask Knockout, but he… he's gone into the city."

"I may be an Autobot, but I am a medic. You could've asked me without recklessly risking both of your safeties." Ratchet smacked us both on the back of the helms. "Young mechs never think with your entire processor."

We both shouted and rubbed the back of our helms with scowls. Our processors were aligned, and we were mirroring each other without thinking about it. "Yeah, well Sides is stressing about it and we weren't really expecting to see your ugly mug." I crossed my arms and turned away Ratchet.

Sideswipe gasped in disbelief before smacking my shoulder with the back of his servo. "Sunny, you don't need to be so rude!" He covered his optics with a groan and a shake of his helm. "And I wasn't stressing, I am just curious about what else to expect."

"You were to stressing bolt head." I flicked his horns, getting a twinge of pain and a scowl from Sideswipe.

"I was not stressing dumb aft, and don't flick me!" Sideswipe flicked my fins.

"Will you two quit acting like a couple of mechlings." Carrier came walking down the hall to the top of the stairs. "Sunstreaker, you're the oldest and I expect you to act like it. And Sideswipe, it's okay to be worried and curious about yourself. Quit fighting, or I will lock you both in separate quarters."

We looked at each other in silence before looking at the ground. "Sorry Sides."

Sideswipe nodded, "sorry too Sunny."

Carrier's wings flickered proudly at either himself or us, and came downstairs to us. He hugged both his old teammates with a smile on his face. "Hello Optimus, Ratchet what brings you to Kaon?" Carrier stepped between Sideswipe and I, and rubbed our helms gently.

"We were hoping you could tell us, Megatron called us here for a meeting." Optimus put a servo on his hip.

Carrier shrugged and shook his helm, "I've been dealing with riot groups all day. As well as visiting with Jazz and Prowl, but Megatron should be in his office. I can take you there if you want?"

"That would be great Bumblebee, Ratchet has a new apprentice coming in later today and I have a council meeting to get to as well." Uncle had a smile on his face, but it was more of a respectful smile rather a friendly one. "Sunstreaker, Sideswipe it's nice to see you both again. Maybe I'll see to it that you both come over to my home for a while."

Sideswipe nodded, but on the inside, he dreaded the invitation. "Th…That would be great. Um… I… I just remembered that I have lots of… studying. Come on Sunny." He grabbed my servo, and dragged me to our chambers. We went inside the room, and Sideswipe immediately clung to my framing. "I don't want to go back to Iacon."

I wrapped my arms around Sideswipe's back, and rubbed his back gently. "I know you don't Sides, but one day you will need to go back and face your fear. Doesn't mean we have to now, but when the time comes you'll have too and I'll be with you every step of the way."

"Really, you promise to be with me?" Sideswipe looked up at me with a relieved look on his face. He hugged me with his face buried in my neck. "Sunny, can we give each other oil massages?"

I smiled and nodded eagerly. "Only if I get to massage you first." I teased him before taking him to the berth, and laying him on his front. "Alright, relax and let big brother massage out the kinks."

Sideswipe laid his helm on his arms, and waited for me to start. I grabbed a bottle of oil, and poured a small amount onto his shoulders before massaging it in. My brother sighed happily as my digits dug into tight spots on his shoulders. "I'm going to end up spoiling you to death."

We both laughed as I moved my servos down to his sides, Sideswipe smiled as he looked over his shoulder with only one optic visible. "And what's wrong with that Sunny? I've got sixteen years to catch up on being spoiled." I rolled my optics before pushing my digits gently into his spinal strut. Sideswipe started groaning as I massaged out the kinks. I found my optics looking over my brother's frame while my servos massaged further down to his waist. My optics stopped at his aft. He started shifting and groaning under my servos.

"Sunny, why can't I hear your thoughts?" Sideswipe's voice pulled me out of my thoughts. I looked down and saw that my servos were just above his aft.

"Uh… I was just thinking about things. You don't need to worry about it, okay time for you to do me." I slap my face at how wrong that must've sounded. "I…I…I meant to do my massage."

Sideswipe was laughing hard at my poor wording. He slid out from under me and sat on my hips. "I understand what you meant, it was just cute to see you stumble of your words." He poured oil onto my back before rubbing into my frame, digging in deep to get to my protoform. I hid my face into my pillow as I moaned softly.

"Someone needs to relax more, you have a lot of tense wiring." Sideswipe said as his digits moved down working out any kinked wiring in me.

After our massages, the two of us went downstairs to get some energon but stopped when one of the Kaon lords standing there with two femmes. I told Sideswipe to stay at the top of the stairs while I saw what the mech needed. "Welcome Lord-"

"Lord Astrotrain, young prince. And these are my daughters; Nightwing and Lyzack." The mech introduced themselves before bowing at me. "Is the king around?"

I crossed my arms, already knowing where this is going. "My Sire is currently in a meeting with a Prime, and my Carrier is also busy. So, you'll have to return some other time."

"We can wait." Lord Astrotrain was persistent, I can give him that. Sideswipe wanted to interfere, but I told him not to because no one knows about him.

I glared at him before pulling a fake smile. "As you wish. Have a great day." I went back upstairs, and gestured for Sideswipe to follow me to the library.

"What does he want with Sire?" Sideswipe asked as we walked into the library.

"He's wanting to talk about courting me to one of his daughters, Astrotrain is like all the others, they want credits and power." I said with an annoyed sigh before sitting on a sofa that was pushed underneath a window. Sideswipe sat beside me with a depressed sigh, and I could hear all his thoughts through the bond. "Sideswipe don't think like that, I'm not going to abandon you."

"But you'll want to have a spark mate at some point, and then you'll close our bond." He looked in his lap, I held him to my chest. "I'll be alone again."

I shook my helm as I rubbed his back gently. "I won't leave you alone Sides, I promise. Please don't be sad, we have so many things to do today. I'm going to sneak you outside the walls, and take you to the gladiator pits with me. And you can cheer me on, like a good brother."

Sideswipe laughed quietly as he holds onto my arm. He looks up at me with a smile on his face. "Sunny, do you think we could ask Starscream about split sparks? I mean he was in a trine, so he could probably shed some light on us." He sat up, holding himself close so he wouldn't fall off.

"Why didn't I think of that? I think Starscream came back from visiting Vos, come on let's go find him." I jumped onto my peds so fast that Sideswipe flailed around before falling on his aft. "Sides, are you okay?"

Sideswipe stood up after laying there quietly. He brushed off his chest, "I'm okay."

"Are you sure, I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just excited." I looked him over with worry.

"Yes, I'm sure Sunny, now can we go before Starscream disappears again?" Sideswipe took my servo, and we ran off to find the Seeker. After nearly hours of searching, we leaned against a wall with groans. "We looked for hours, how can we miss a mech as loud as Starscream?"

"I honestly have no idea, it's not like Starscream is the next Soundwave." I sighed hard, and looked at the ceiling above us with a disappointed sigh.

"What are you two doing?" We heard that iconic high pithed voice of the Air Commander in front of us.

"We need to ask you about split sparks, because you're the closest bot to being like us." Sideswipe said as he rubbed his arm nervously.

Starscream looked at us with a sigh before nodding, and took us to the back patio to talk. We sat down at a table with an awkward silence. "Okay, so I would imagine that you both have realigned with each other?" We both nodded which Starscream nodded too. "And you've both opened up to each other's processor?"

"Yes, but how did you three deal with relationships?" Sideswipe immediately jumped the gun, and asked the Seeker what he feared the most. I wasn't worried about it because I wasn't wanting to court anyone that was in the royal court.

"Well with my trine mates, when they were still active, we were always close and realigning our sparks with each other that it just made sense to form a spark bond with the three of us. Even though we were brothers, and were close we ended up learning new things when we made a spark bond." Starscream answered with his optics averted to the side, clearly unhappy.

I looked at the Seeker with a curious look. _We could be sparkmates? But what about sparklings?_ I asked myself before asking the silver and red mech. "Starscream, does being a split spark affect courting others?" Sideswipe tugged on the bond, and I had to take his servo to comfort him.

"Well for Seekers, three was the max that our sparks could handle. As for just split spark twins I would say it still applies, but that requires a lot of realignment and trust because if you found someone and they didn't work out one or both of you will hurt." Starscream leaned forward on the table with his arms folded in front of him. "Are you two already wanting to form that kind of bond? I honestly would advise against it, at least until everything is figured out with Sideswipe's arrival and you two reconnecting."

Sideswipe heated up from embarrassment, hiding behind his servos, and I was just groaning into my servo. "We weren't going to, at least not until we comfortable around each other." I rubbed Sideswipe's arm wanting him to calm down. "I think that's all for now, thanks Starscream."

I stood up, and led Sideswipe back inside. Uncle Optimus and Ratchet were leaving while Sire took the mech and his daughters to his office. Carrier hugged them both before they left; he walked over to us with a smile on his face. "You two look like you've been thoroughly embarrassed. Did Knockout give you the talk?"

This time I joined Sideswipe with a groan with our servos covering our optics. "No Carrier, we were asking Starscream about split sparks because he's similar to us. Do you think Sire will take the dowry on wanting me to court one of them? Because I won't court anyone without my brother's okay, because they'd be stuck with both of us." I put my arm around Sideswipe's shoulders as I chuckled playfully. "We're a packaged deal, right?"

Sideswipe looked up at me before laughing lightly and leaned into my side hug. "We are sticking together, and till the end." Carrier shook his helm while laughing. He hugged us again, rubbing our faces before smiling sadly. "If I could turn you both back into sparklings, and raise you right I'd be the happiest mech ever."

"Well you have me now that's what matters the most, right?" Sideswipe moved closer to Carrier, and hugged him while being careful of his wings. Sideswipe has gotten better with being around our Carrier, especially he had someone who could help him feel more confident with himself. "Carrier, when will you and Sire be telling everyone about me?"

Carrier's wings flicked as if thinking, "it's going to a few cycles sadly. Just because your Sire has given me the _fun_ job of making invitations to a welcome home ball for you. And seeing as he loves being surrounded by a crowd, I have to invite all of Cybertron. So, I'm going to get no recharge." Carrier was obviously partial joking when he said this. "I'll try to stop by for a visit."

He kissed our cheeks, and went off to his chambers. Sideswipe and I went to the office, and pressed our helms against the door. We had our digits curled around each other like a pinky promise. A silent promise of never allowing anything to come between us ever again.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this, please leave a review! :)

Also sorry for the long wait!

Hope you all enjoyed the surprise ^.^


	23. Chapter 23

Ch. 23

-Sideswipe's POV-

It was weird having femmes actually work for me, doing what I wanted, and make myself look nice. Sunstreaker was on the other side of the chambers with some more server femmes tending to him. My brother has been sharing memories of our sparkling life back on the ship, and with each memory I started remembering more and more of my past life. I was allowed to go out of the castle walls more often, but I had to hide my face until the end cycle when Carrier returned from his trip on Earth.

"Prince Sideswipe, your polish is dry now." The head servo maiden that was in charge of taking care of me, told me with a slight curtsey. Between Sunstreaker and I, we had eight servants taking care of us and four guards that were instructed to follow us if we left the castle.

I stepped off the small circular stand before going close to the mirror. I turned to get a look at my back. Sunstreaker made his way to me with a big smile on his face. "Sunny, will it really be okay for me to be down there with everyone? There's going to be a lot of optics." My servo held onto my arm with nerves getting to me.

"Sides, it'll be okay it's just a small circle of officers and Primes. Besides I will be there with you. Come on, Sire is waiting for us downstairs." Sunny took my servo before dismissing the femmes. We sat on our berth and he lifted a servo to my face. "Let big brother ease you."

"Don't leave marks like last time, will we have time?" I asked softly when he opened up his chest plate to expose his half of the spark. He nodded and coaxed my chest plate open. "Okay Sunny."

It had been a while since I came home and after the crash, we had reconnected our sparks more frequently and we started to do some exploring in bonding. Sunstreaker had wanted to do things that only sparkmates did, and I wanted to those things _because_ it would be with the only mech I trusted. I had started showing one memory at a time of the harem, everything. When I showed him the things I had to do in order to survive, I was terrified he'd be disgusted by me but he simply hugged me to his chest and cried.

I have never seen my brother cry, not even in memories as sparklings, and to see him cry because of my past it just made me feel better. Sunstreaker pulled me on his lap and pulled me closer to him with his servos gently rubbing my leg. He purred as our spark energies crackled and tendrils of energy expanded out of our frames towards each other. Our optics were locked on our sparks, small moans came from us when the tendrils coiled around each other.

 _Sunny, what if they are grossed out by me or refuse me as their prince?_ I asked through the bond. He laid us back and rolled us over so I was on the bottom. His servo rubbed my leg, but we never done more than touching because I to give my valve and aft a break. Knockout had discovered that when we had that spark crash, my valve was heavily damaged and that if I were to so much as put a toy in my valve would cause irreparable damage. I was so embarrassed by the news that Carrier had to tell me about the time that he had to have complete overhauls from the time he was my age.

"Sides, when will I be able to do things with you?" Sunny asked me after we finally pulled apart. He rubbed my chest with a soft purr, and then kissed my cheek. I sent a wave of uncertainty through the bond. "What's wrong brother?"

I sat up and looked nervously to the side. "Is it really okay for siblings to be like this? Isn't it weird?"

Brother laughed at me and took my servo before standing up. "It would be weird if we weren't split sparks, but we already do half of what sparkmates do. We can talk more about it after the party."

I playfully bowed, "as you command your highness." We sent back teasing vibes through the bond while walking down to where the small party was supposed to be. When we made it to the observatory, the guards opened the door as they bowed to us.

Sire and Uncle Optimus were sitting at the back table with a high-grade pitcher between them. Carrier wasn't going to be back from his visit on Earth for some time, which kind of bummed me out because he never told either of us the purpose for leaving the galaxy for a planet full of organics. Sire never let Carrier leave the castle without a swarm of guards, but whenever Carrier mentioned Earth nothing more than his blasters and his comlink on.

There were hundreds of nobles, Primes, and soldiers chatted but those that were Decepticons stayed on one side of the room while the bots that were Autobots stayed on the other side. The rest of the Prime council sat at the table to the left of Uncle, and Sire's chain of command sat next to Sire. There were three empty seats between Starscream and Sire, the one right beside him was for Carrier and the remaining two were for Sunstreaker and I. We walked over to our seats and bowed at our Sire and Uncle before sitting down in our seats.

"Sons, where have you two been?" Sire asked while sipping some of his high grade. "Either of you care to have some?"

I shook my helm as a cube of normal grade were set in front of me. I flashed a smile and a gave the servant a silent thank you before she handed Sunny his and went around the room. "Sire, what are we celebrating?"

"The anniversary of the war's end." Sunny explained for Sire. "We were doing some last-minute preparations."

"Sideswipe, I know you miss your Carrier since he's been visiting Earth but we talked about letting you go with him next time." Sire assured me with a pat on my servos. I lit up excitedly, to finally figure out why he liked the planet so much. "Sunstreaker, you have a tournament in the morning so no staying up too late."

Sunstreaker nodded and putting an arm around my shoulders when our optics locked on a Praxian like Carrier and Prowl. A wave of jealousy seeped through the bond, I snickered behind my servo when Sunstreaker started of thinking of things to show that he didn't like the mech. "Sides, I still haven't taken you to one of my fights. Want to come see the fight when Carrier returns, I know he'll want to see me?"

"Yeah, that would be amazing to see! Your contract ends soon, right?" I got excited, because he had promised to take a break from the fights to spend more time at home with me. He's even tried to get me to join him, but I was not a mech for fighting.

He nodded with a smile, "tomorrow is the last fight for me. Four hundred wins."

"Sup Prime, and Megatron." We all looked up and saw Jazz standing there with Prowl beside him. In Jazz's arms was a small gray thermal blanket, last time we saw them Jazz was carrying. "Can't stay long, but just wanted tah show off our son Twincast. Oh, and Ah'll dah rent by dah fourth solar cycle." Prowl elbowed his mate and gestured at our Sire, they were still a bit nervous talking with him. "And wanted tah thank ya for givin' meh my property. It means a lot tah meh tah be home."

"Yes, well you really should thank my sparkmate. Had he not intervened, I would have just gotten rid of it." Sire didn't really like either of them, really any of the ex-Autobots besides Carrier and uncle. He tolerated Ratchet, because he brought us into the world, but that's it.

Both of them growled at each other, I never understood why Kaonions had this sudden urge to growl at each other when they were angry. "Yeah, well Bee isn't exactly here, now is he?"

"Jazz, come on we said our thanks now we should get you two back home. It was a pleasure seeing you Optimus, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker. I apologize for my mate's ill manners, Megatron, we'll have the credits transferred as soon as we can." Prowl pulled his family under his arm before they left.

"Megatron, just because Jazz is Kaonion and _didn't_ choose to follow you shows a lot about Kaonions. Shows how stubborn you all are." Uncle said at an attempt to joke.

I never understood how they were brothers, since they weren't hybrids like us. "Uncle, Sire how are you two related?"

They both looked at each other before looking at us. Uncle answered for them. "We aren't related by CNA. When we were sparked, our creators were good friends and we grew up around each other. Then when they died during a wave of virus plagues, we were taken in by Alpha Trion. So, we just see each as brothers, just as Bumblebee sees Jazz and Prowl as his creators."

 _Are we related to anyone besides our creators and each other?!_ Sunstreaker shouted in the bond, I flinched from the shout and he must've felt it because he sent an apologetic wave. _Sorry, I just never thought I would find out more things about our family._

 _I know, but I mean it makes more sense than them being actual brothers._ I nodded and saw that the Praxian had moved closer to our table and further from his friends. _Do you know who that is Sunny? I've never seen him before._

Sunny looked at the Praxian that had stopped, and looked around to make himself uh… less suspicious I guess? _No idea, but he's obviously an Autobot maybe Uncle knows._ He leaned forward to look at uncle and to hid me from the mech's view. "Uncle, who's the Praxian that thinks he's hiding?"

He looked at who we were talking about and gave a slight chuckle. "That's Smokescreen, he's about your Carrier's age. He is an Elite Guard Commander at the Prime Tower, also Prowl's younger brother."

"Hmm, well he should keep his optics off Sides or he'll find himself in the pits with me." Sunny crossed his arms with an angry rev.

Sire, Uncle, and myself all laughed quietly at the amount of jealousy my brother had. "Cool your tanks little warrior, he won't be coming anywhere near us. He's clearly terrified of what I'll do to him." Sire gave Sunstreaker a slap on the back with a chuckle.

My twin gawked and revved his engines some more as his arms crossed over his chest. I was teasing him through the bond and he smacked me on the arm. "Shut up Sideswipe, or I'm kicking you to the floor. I am not jealous of some old mech."

"Are you calling your Carrier old?" Sire decided to team up with me. Sunstreaker groaned, and faceplanted the table and covered the back of his helm with his arms. "I apologize my creation, but I understand why your Carrier does it. The reactions are priceless."

I looked out of the corner of my optics I saw Smokescreen slowly make his way even closer to us, but when a few guards walked towards the table he panicked and went back to his friends. The only Autobot that wasn't on 'their side' was Blurr, who was shadowing Shockwave. The speedster was my new best friend, when I was by myself Blurr always took me to the lab where Shockwave had a miniature race track. Which was really fun, and he even gave me some pointers on how to increase my speed.

I saw the Velocitron standing beside his mate with his arms folded behind his back. It was always easy to lose track of him when he's in a crowd of Vehicons because he's tiny, even smaller than me. I looked at my family before pushing my chair back. "I'm going to go say hi to Blurr, I'll be back."

I left the table and made my way to the pair, and gently touched the blue mech's shoulder. He turned with an immediate smile on his face and we hugged each other. "Blurr, how are you doing? It's been awhile, how was your trip in Velocity?"

"ItwasreallyfunIgottoshowShockwavearoundthecity!" I chuckled at the smaller mech's happiness. "Oops, sorry I just am really excited. Shockwave took me during the racing season, and I helped him win nearly a thousand credits!"

"That's awesome Blurr, did you two do something with it?" I folded one arm behind my back with a smile.

Blurr looked at Shockwave, who nodded, "Shockwave was able to get us a really nice condo home in Velocity. And he's even letting me move the mini race track there which is fine by me. If I have to listen to Shockwave talk about chemicals, I'm going to go crazy."

Shockwave's single optic rolled, "how have you been handling with your duties young prince?"

"Better now that everything is calming down and talking about things with my Carrier has helped. It's going to be tougher once my creators finally announce me." I felt a small tug from the bond and I looked over my shoulder. I snickered behind my servo when I saw Sire and Uncle trying to hide back their laughs when Smokescreen finally walked to the table. Sunstreaker was feeling extremely uncomfortable with the Praxian, which meant I had to swoop down to his rescue. "If you'll excuse me?"

Blurr and Shockwave both bowed before I returned to the table. Smokescreen was a nervous wreck as he tried to flirt with my brother. "So, a prince that must be nice?"

My brother groaned at the cringy flirting, "I am now what do you want?"

"I was just curious to know if you would like to have some high grade with me. Or something." The Praxian asked but wasn't looking at him.

I actually giggled behind my servo before looking at the older mech. "Smokescreen, right? If you want to flirt with my brother, you're going to need to look and act confident. And court both of us." I moved around the table and sat next to Sunny before rubbing his arm. "Prince Sunstreaker, would you like to have a pleasant conversation with me over some high grade?" I slipped into the role of a pleasure bot, to show Smokescreen how a professional does it and also to tease my brother.

Sunstreaker's frame went ridged for a second from the touching but relaxed when I spoke. Our optics never looked away as he nodded without saying a single word. Smokescreen looked at us with confusion, and that's when it came crashing. "I only wanted Prince Sunstreaker. Sorry?"

We both stopped flirting each other through the bond to look at the Praxian with angry looks. Sunstreaker stood up and pulled me up before taking me us through the doors of the observatory that led to the garden. "No one understands how we work. Forget about him Sides, he clearly is selfish."

"I know, sorry about that act of pleasure bot. I shouldn't have done that." I rubbed my arms and looked down. Sunny patted my helm and flashed a small smile before hugging me. "Isn't Carrier supposed to be back tomorrow?"

He nodded with a confused look, "yes why?" I pointed up at the sky and saw the ship that he had taken to Earth with smoke coming from it. "Sides go get Sire now!"

-Bumblebee's POV-

 _Bumblebee what happened to you? My dear sparkmate, please let me in. Why won't you let me in your memories?_ I heard the sound of Megatron in my processor. He sounded worried, maybe I should let him?

 _No, he'll call me those names he did. I can't let them know what I did._ I built up another wall to keep everything of what happened to Earth from my mate. _Why can't I open my optics? Why can't I talk? Was it all a dream, is the war still going on and my happy ending is all just a trick?_

 _Our family is right here with you my love. Don't cry, we had put you in stasis lock to repair you. What happened, please tell me._ My mate sounded like he was on the verge of crying. And if he had known what happened, I would be thrown in the dungeon and executed. There would be a new war, I have to keep the peace.

 _I had to protect Raf._ _I don't want to lose you, please don't make me tell you._ My face felt wet again and I felt arms wrap around me.

 _Bumblebee, I will find out one way or another. Please trust me and tell me what happened. Our sons had to drag you out of your ship that was splattered with energon and lubricant! Knockout is trying to repair your gestation tank._ I could feel my mate burry his face in my neck and was getting wet again.

 _She's Fi-_ I fell into darkness as I heard Megatron screaming my name.

-Megatron's POV-

"Bumblebee! Bumblebee!" I was pulled away from my mate as his spark was dimming and his body started seizing. My spark was breaking as I tried to call for my mate. Knockout and Ratchet were rushing my mate through the doors that was only used when the standard medical equipment wasn't going to be enough.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were taken to their chambers as Optimus was sending the ex-Autobots and Primes home. I need to know what happened, so I could kill whoever did this to my mate. "Soundwave go to the ship and find out who did this. The castle is under lockdown, no one is allowed past the gates."

Soundwave bowed his helm and went off to the ship that had crashed through the South wall. The Autobot wreckers and some of the Vehicons dragged it to the hangar. The wall repair was started immediately when the ship was removed. "Optimus, I promised not to return to Earth but I need answers. I am sending my sons to find out, and the only human who would fragging know is the one my mate still visits."

"Megatron, Rafael along with every human age so he is no longer a boy. Would it be wise to send two mechs who have no experience with Earth? I will go and-"

"No! Sideswipe and Sunstreaker will be going. Soundwave will find his current face from Earth's Internet, but you may send one of the members that was on Earth to keep an optic on them." I looked at my brother before looking at the med bay doors. My anger rose as I held my servo to my chest feeling the weak bond trying to hold on. "We talked about having another sparkling, and the damage that was done to his gestation chamber. It's going to kill him if it has to be removed."

A servo landed on my shoulder, "Bumblebee will pull through brother. He certainly has the stubbornness of a Kaonion, and whatever happened is nothing but a small obstacle. Keep us updated and expect Jazz and Prowl to visit. They won't care about your lockdown."

Optimus left me alone in the hall. I folded my servos behind my back and started pacing the hall. _I should have sent for guards when you went radio silence. I should've seen that as a bad sign, but I trusted you to protect yourself._ I don't know how long I was pacing for, but I stopped when I saw Knockout walking out with a look I didn't want to see. "Knockout, where you able to save my mate?"

"My Lord, there is something you should know." Knockout sat me down on a bench that was outside the doors. He held out a datapad to show a scan of the spark reading and then an x-ray of his chest. "Now the bigger peaks are Bumblebee's and then they're followed by small arches, which is completely normal. He's going to pull through just fine, but these tiny peaks that show up after every fourth peak is normal for a smaller spark. Your mate is one earth week into carry."

I looked at the x-ray in disbelief, there it was my mate's spark with energy tendrils of his CNA and some other mech's attached to a tiny spark. _My mate had an affair? No, he would never do that to me. He's into some crazy things, but he would never allow this much damage to himself._ My anger rose even further. "I will find this mech that would dare do this to my mate."

"Lord Megatron, what about the sparkling? We were able to do a gestation transplant, it's something that is experimental in Iacon and Ratchet had to do it one other time. It worked only for one carrying before it stopped functioning." Knockout explained to me calmly, trying to pull me back onto the topic.

One time of carrying? I would have extinguished the sparkling without hesitation, but this was Bumblebee and he would leave me for sure if I did. "We will keep it. But if something happens that if you have to choose, save my mate."

"Yes, my liege." Knockout bowed before going back into the room.

* * *

Hey everyone, here is another chapter! Sorry about the long wait. Next chapter will have some trigger warnings.


	24. Chapter 24

I apologize for the long wait, I hope you enjoy! :) And thank you so much for bearing with me!

* * *

Ch.24

-Bumblebee's POV-

 _"Hold still and take it like a mech."_ I could hear her voice in my processor, and the ghostly feeling of him tearing me apart. _"Once a spike glitch, always a spike glitch_."

I could hear Megatron calling out to me, worry was rushing from his side of the bond like a raging river. He was trying to tell me something but I couldn't get my receptors to calibrate to his voice. _Bumblebee, please return to my side. Remember our ceremony vows?_ He asked me through our bond.

 _You promised me that you would always stay by my side and protect me. And I promised to trust you and love you until we return to Primus. That was the first time I saw you choke on your words._ I felt something in my chest feel super heavy. _Why does my spark hurt? I feel fear._

 _I will explain, but I need you to online for me. Our creations need their Carrier._ Megatron continued to comfort me, trying to get me to come out of the safety of the dark in my processor.

 _Our creations? My family need me._ I opened the mental gate that I used to protect myself from what could happen with Megatron. My optics opened for only a nanosecond before I winced in pain from how bright it was. "Why is it so bright?"

Arms wrapped me when I started speaking, I heard them all speaking random as I was gently pulled into a sitting position. "Carrier, we were worried you weren't going to make it." I waited for my optics to calibrate to the lights before looking to who spoke. Sideswipe had a frown on his face, and he was holding onto my arm. "What happened?"

"How were able to fly in your condition?" Sunstreaker asked me while rubbing his brother's arm.

I looked down, my wings moved down as I tried to block the memories from my thoughts. A feeling came to my spark again, it took me a long bit of silence to realize the feeling I was feeling. I covered my mouth as I started to feel my tanks rumbled. Megatron handed me a bucket that was sitting beside the berth. I purged everything that was in my tank before crying when I thought Megatron would be furious with me; thinking I had an affair.

"My mate, please stop with the negative thinking. Right now, you need to recover and think about the sparkling. You don't need to tell me now, but you will need to trust me." Megatron rubbed my back with one servo and then my chest. He looked at our sons and asked them softly. "Boys, go wait in your chambers. Your Carrier needs to rest."

"But-" Sunstreaker was about to argue with his Sire, but when he saw me looking down in shame he stopped himself. "Come on Sides."

The two both hugged me before leaving us alone. I looked around and saw that we were in mine and Megatron's quarters. Megatron pulled me in his lap, being oddly super careful of me. As he moved my legs, I tensed up and cried out in pain especially in my pelvic plating. Megatron grabbed some cooling rags and placed them just above where the pain was. "I can't be sparked, why didn't you terminate it?"

Megatron looked at me in surprise before looking sad, and I could feel the sadness through the bond. "You were badly damaged when we found you. Your valve was salvaged, but your gestational chamber. It was destroyed, and it resulted in having it removed. But both Ratchet and Knockout were able to get a transplant. Knockout said that you could only carry one last time before the transplant fails."

I felt my entire world fall, I wanted to have Megatron's creations. _No, no, no this can't be happening._ The sparkling inside me was extremely cold feeling, and I could feel it getting sad. "But it's not yours." He nodded quietly while rubbing my chest with my servo.

"I know, but this sparkling is still yours. We will deal with who did this… terrible thing to you, but I know you would be even more devastated if the sparkling dies." He kissed my helm and rubbed my wings, trying to relax me. "We will talk once the sparkling is no longer in danger of extinguishing."

I looked down at my chest quietly, feeling the Sparkling's sadness at me rejecting it. I didn't want to lose a sparkling like I lost Solar eclipse, and I could live with the thought of killing a sparkling. "I'm sorry little one, Carrier was just scared. Please don't be scared." The sparkling pulsed at me, I smiled and purred gently. Then an idea came to mind, I looked at my mate. "Can we take a hot bath?"

"I don't see why not, but you're going to stay and rest for a while. Next time you go to Earth you're going to take someone with you." Megatron said with determination, which meant his word was final. He kissed me gently and then kissed my chest. I could feel that Megatron was upset that this wasn't our sparklings but seeing him actually accepting it made me feel happier.

"I'm sorry." I hugged his neck and tried to keep my emotions in check as he stood up with me in his arms. Megatron turned the water on and added lots of relaxing oil all with one servo. The room slowly started to smell nice, my wings shivered as Megatron sat me in the hot water. He climbed in behind me and held me close to him, kissing my neck and shoulders gently. _Sideswipe and Sunstreaker must hate me._

 _No, they don't Bumblebee. They understand what happened wasn't your fault._ Megatron said through the bond, trying to keep me calm. I nodded, trying not to make sudden movements. "No one outside the family will need to know." Megatron massaged my back, getting his digits deep in my frame. I knew he was trying to relax me but part of my processor told me it was wrong, and that it was disgusting. I pulled away and got out of the tub as fast as I could, falling on the ground when I backed into a wall. Megatron was standing out of the tub when I held onto my helm tightly as I tried desperately to forget. "Love, you're okay. You're safe now."

 _"You're a disgusting excuse of a mech._ " I heard the voices again as I felt the touches on my frame. I shook my helm rapidly with fear when I saw Megatron slowly get replaced with a dark blur with dangerous glowing red orbs. "No, no, no get away from me! Get your servos off of me!"

The room started melding into a vomit of dull colors and more of the black blurs with more colored orbs started appearing one by one. I backed away as much as I could before I saw that the exit was left unguarded, and I used it as my escape. My name was being shouted from somewhere but I needed to get away to somewhere the blurs couldn't find me. I found myself outside and I climbed the wall when I heard shouting. _Need to find somewhere safe. Safe, home, away from them._

Once I was on the other side of the wall, I transformed and swerved off as fast as my wheels could take me. _"No one will love you. No one will want you. Not your mate, your creations, not even your friends will want a disgusting mech like you."_ I heard her voice whisper in my helm as if she was right there. "No, no get out of my helm!"

The sparkling in me was growing cold, it didn't enjoy the speed like the twins had when I carried them. If anything, it wanted me to go slower and enjoy the drive. _I don't have time to enjoy a drive please don't be scared._ I tried to soothe it, but it was growing colder and it was scaring me even more. _Okay, okay I'll slow down. Please don't be scared I'll protect you._ I only slowed started slowing down when I had found myself in Nyon, which was a smaller city in Tygar Pax, I transformed and started moving in the shadows to avoid the citizens. While walking through the city, the sparkling started warming up again as it was obviously enjoying the walk.

"Not a racer like your Carrier, are you?" I asked the dumb question before pressing my back against the cold damp wall of a building in the back alley. My chest plate opened and I touched the small spark, it was a lot smaller than when I had the twins and even Solar eclipse. "Are you small because of me? Did I make you weak? Is this my fault?"

::Bee, Bee where are ya? Tell meh and Ah'll come get ya. We won't tell Megs, but he just needs tah know yer safe.:: Jazz's voice came through my comlink, honestly catching me off guard. _What if this is a trap, and he just wants to dismantle me?_ ::Lil' Bee please respond, Ah'm worried about ya.::

 _Trust him. No don't trust him. He's family. He's going to hate you. He'll understand. No, he won't._ Tiny voices whispered in my helm and my spark was just as confused as what to trust. _Think about the sparkling, protect it. Yes, think about the sparkling that isn't your mate's. Megatron understands that you had no control over it. No, he will have both of you terminated for treason._ "No!" I dropped to my knees with my servos digging into the back of my helm and leaned down with my face buried in my lap. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

 _Love, please tell us where you went. An acid storm is coming, I don't want you both to get hurt._ I heard Megatron's voice plead for me in an almost pathetically sweet way. He wanted me to keep the sparkling, he said he loves me, he said that no one had to know about the sparkling residing inside my chest.

A large rumble of thunder was soon followed by the pungent smell of acid filling the air. "He was right, but they won't get here in time. But the sparkling will be in danger, and it'll be my fault for endangering an innocent." My wings dipped down as I was shaking from both the change in temperature and fear. ::J-Jazz, I'm in N-Nyon. Please hurry.::

::Ah'm on my way.:: Jazz said with a hurried filled tone. I quickly closed my chest and sat on the dirty ground with my wings scraping against the grimy wall. The rumbling became clearer and the cracks of the lightning were getting louder with each passing minute. Then the stingy and agonizing pain of the acidic rain started hitting my frame; I had looked up to see that I was the only one outside at this point. _Must keep the sparkling safe._ I stood up and tried to push passed the fact that I was now in pain from the acid.

I moved across the building to keep me as hidden from the storm as possible. I put my mask up to protect my face while I ran through the rain like an idiot. In the distance there was a small shed that looked like it was used for tools, but it also looked unused since the Golden Age. The sparkling was confused why I was hurting, but I continued to rub my chest to keep it calm as I pushed to the shed. When I was under the shed cover, I finally released a loud and painful scream that I held the entire time I was running through the storm. My wings were causing me the most pain and I wanted it to stop, but I had to have a medic help me. _It's okay little one, Carrier will keep you safe._

The sparkling warmed up as I continually comforted it. Cycles passed and still no Jazz which both was worry and good because of the storm. I went to comm him to see where he was at, but as I had pressed my comlink a ground bridge opened up and I jumped onto my peds with my blasters activated. Two blurred figures started walking through, but they had their servos up. "Bee, it's okay lil' Bee Hatchet and Ah are here tah take ya tah Iacon for repairs."

I recalibrated my optics and the blurred figures started to take shape of Jazz and Ratchet. "Not Kaon? Where's Megatron, where are Sunstreaker and Sideswipe? What about my sparkling?" I started rapidly firing questions with still a bit of uncertainty settling in my coding. "You're not going to kill it are you?"

"Your mate and creations are in Kaon waiting at home. Bumblebee, I need you to trust me as a medic, I promise nothing will happen to your sparkling. If you stay out here, you'll risk both of your safeties." Ratchet explained as he took a small step to me. I slowly deactivated my blasters and held a servo to my chest with a worried whine. "Remember, I helped you bring your sons into this world? Trust me to help keep this creation active."

I looked at my chest, feeling the sparkling pulse with a curious ping. My optics went back to the two mechs and I nodded slowly just before Jazz went to touch me. I stepped back and shook with fear, "no! Don't touch me!" They both backed up and stayed where they were until I was no longer hyperventilating. "Please, don't touch me."

"Okay we won't touch you, but we have to go before we all get more damaged from the storm." Ratchet explained to me, Jazz walked through the ground bridge first. I lowered my mouth guard and walked through it with my wings shivering more. The bridge had connected to the hospital that Ratchet worked at, and he led me to an examination room. He looked at Jazz as the mech was about to sit in a chair. "I think it would be better for Bumblebee and the sparkling, if you waited outside the room Jazz."

Jazz stood up with a nod, but I grabbed his servo and hugged him tightly. "I-I don't want to be alo-one, pl-please don't leave." My wings shivered violently as they tried to shake off the water that had collected on them. "He's going to leave me. I-It's all my fault."

"Hey, hey Bee no one is leavin' ya. Megatron commed us tah help find ya. He was super worried when ya ran off, dah big lug really loves ya." Jazz soothingly said as he helped me sit on the examining table. "How about we dry ya off before Hatchet does his examination? And if he does somethin' ya don't like Ah'll beat him up and get ya out of here. Sound good?"

I wiped coolant off my face while I nodded. "Sounds g-good." Ratchet handed Jazz some rags before they both started drying me off, and then themselves to avoid the acid from burning us while trying to repair me. I watched Ratchet manually override my chest plate mechanics, and then attach the spark monitor to my spark. He went to attach one to the sparkling's spark, but I was in protective Carrier mode and I grabbed his wrist with lightning fast reflexes that caused him to actually jump. I stared him down with my engines rumbling warningly before I released my hold.

The medic carefully attached the sparkling sized cable to the spark and looked at the monitor as numbers started appearing. "Three-hundred volts per klik. Your sparkling's spark is healthy and strong for the size it will be. And your jolts are forty-four thousand per klik, a little high but you're stressed so I'm not concerned. Bumblebee, I do want to inform you that your sparkling will most likely have some… physical or mental deformities because of your high stress. Don't blame yourself for this, as long as you continue to relax and continue to care for the sparkling it'll be fine." Ratchet explained while removing the cables and closed my chest up.

"Is that why it's spark is so small, because of me?" I rubbed my chest and tried to keep my temperature up to keep the spark warm. "I don't know if the sparkling is mine." The mechs both stared at me, before Ratchet went over to a different counter behind me and returned with a datapad that he handed to me. I looked at it with a small frown. "Ninety-eight percent match."

"Bee, why are you sad to here that the creation in you is yours?" Jazz asked me as he was trying to understand my pain.

"Because it's not _his._ My sparkling was terrified when I drove fast, the twins and even Solar eclipse loved the speed while I carried them." I felt the sparkling pulse again.

Ratchet sat a servo on my arm before smiling softly. "Bumblebee, Megatron may not like the idea it's not his but it is still yours and he will still love it. As for it not liking to race, you were just racing with fear. Give it some time to adjust to everything, just like you need time to adjust to carrying. You do know about your gestation tanks, correct?"

I bit my lip and nodded with my wings flicking down. "Centuries of trying to avoid being forced to go sterile during the war, and… and it finally got me. This sparkling is my last chance, after this and I'll never have another sparkling again." I covered my face and started crying all over again.

A pair of arms wrapped around me and started humming softly. My entire frame was shaking when I tried to calm myself, but I was stuck on the fact I could never have a sparkling again. I felt a small prick on the side of my neck, I pushed Jazz away from me with one arm and the other on my neck. "It's just going to help you relax lil' Bee, don't worry." He explained and eased my body down as I started to feel heavy. Everything had gone dark with Jazz and Ratchet standing over me.

* * *

Hey everyone, here is another chapter! Sorry about the long wait. Next chapter will have some trigger warnings.


	25. Chapter 25

I apologize for the long wait, I hope you enjoy! :) And thank you so much for bearing with me!

* * *

Ch. 25

-Megatron's POV-

::And they are both safe and sound?:: I asked the medic while I continued pacing the throne room. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were with me, they were standing next to a window that faced the gardens and were looking outside quietly.

::Yes Megatron, they are both safe. Jazz had to help me put him into a stasis lock, because he was being more of a danger to himself and the sparkling. I would go to Earth to find out what happened, but right now I can't leave Bumblebee or the sparkling.:: The medic explained to me. ::And none of the other Autobots have the time to return, not to mention Jazz and Prowl can't leave since they have a sparkling.::

::Well as per the agreement, no Decepticons may return to Earth. So, are you saying that no one has the time to go and find out what happened!? My mate was assaulted and sparked forcefully, and you are the only ones that are permitted to go to that planet!? I want answers and I want them now!:: I yelled into my comlink and stomped my ped in rage.

::Now you listen here you bucket of bolts, if you had sent someone to go with Bumblebee none of this would have happened! His gestation chamber would be intact and he wouldn't be sparked, so if this is anyone's fault it's yours!:: He yelled back at me.

I growled and looked for something to break, but there was nothing within reach so I lifted up my arm and fired at a spot just above the thrones. ::I was respecting my mate's decision! You dare blame me!?::

"Sire?" Sideswipe had walked over to me and looked over his shoulders just as his brother nodded.

"Sideswipe, whatever it is it can wait." I told him and was leaving the throne room. The twins followed behind me to my chambers. It was times like this when I needed my mate, I wasn't good with socializing with them that didn't end with Sunstreaker and I yelling at each other. "Sunstreaker, Sideswipe I am not in the mood to talk to either of you about what is happening to your Carrier."

"Sire, we want to go to Earth and help find what happened." Sideswipe said, trying to keep his tone a steady flow as his optics looked into mine.

"No, out of the question." I threw my arm to the side with a rev of my engine.

Sunstreaker wasn't the least bit intimidated by the rev. He pointed a digit at me, "we aren't Autobot or Decepticons! Our Carrier was hurt and isn't telling anyone anything because he's terrified, we are the only hope of finding out answers! I'm a trained fighter and I've been teaching Sideswipe, let us go to Earth and help."

 _Oh, Bumblebee if you could only see the fire this mechling has._ I thought to myself and looked at the two mechs before me. Sideswipe had started to develop a minute amount of confidence since Sunstreaker started training him. He had even bought his brother twin katanas as a gift, which terrified their Carrier in fear of someone hurting themselves. "We will discuss this in the solar cycle." I said to them after staring them down.

The both smiled before nodding, Sideswipe hugged me and Sunstreaker just groaned and pulled his brother off me. Sunstreaker hadn't hugged me since he entered his teen years, and Sideswipe has only just started hugging me. "We'll see you tomorrow, Sire." The yellow twin said before dragging his red twin off.

I shut the door and locked it before laying on the berth. My spark could feel the agony from the bond, and dread. Bumblebee may not have been aware that I could hear his fears of what I would do to him or the sparkling because of what happened, which hurt me even more than he may realize. _My mate, if you can hear me just know that I love you with my entire being. When I said that I would love the sparkling, I spoke nothing but the truth. You and our family mean everything, so don't worry your pretty helm about what won't happen._

There was nothing coming from his end, but I continued to feel the fear and self-hate coming from his end. This happened during the beginning of our relationship, he was terrified of how I would react because of his past and hated himself for something he had no choice in. I had to show him that I was going to be with him till the very end of our lives. _Bumblebee, remember when you were scared of how I would react to your past? And when you showed me the scars of your old life? I called you the most beautiful creature that I laid my optics on. I still think you are beautiful, so there is no need for your nasty thoughts love. You are stuck with me until the very end._

A small spark of light of came through the bond, which I hoped it meant it was working. I started to hear his spark, his thoughts, and could feel his emotions. I laid on the berth when I felt the floodgates of sadness overpower the bond. _How can someone carrying a sparkling that isn't their mates be beautiful? What if you see the sparkling and change your mind about both of us?_

I sighed loudly, understanding his fears even if they were simply illogical. _Bumblebee, when Solar eclipse perished you feared I would hurt you physically and emotionally. You feared that without a sparkling I wouldn't want you, but I comforted you and we pulled through the dark times. I will not do anything but cherish you and help you raise the sparkling. We will recover through this as we have recovered through the few dark times we went through._

 _I… I want to tell you, but I'm scared._ His voice wavered as the bond was starting to close off again.

 _Love, don't shut me out please._ _Take my strength. You don't have to tell me now remember? When you are ready to tell me, you can. For now, focus on recovering and being a Carrier to the sparkling residing inside you._ I kept letting my mate know I still loved him.

 _I want the sparkling and I want you to be happy, but what about our sons? Will they accept the sparkling? Will it accept you as its Sire?_ Bumblebee asked his worries, but he was calming himself down as he accepted the emotions I was giving him. _Thank you, Megatron._

I chuckled and finally laid down. _For what my lovely mate?_

 _For giving me what I've always wanted._ His side of the bond pulsed happily through the bond. _Ratchet said that I'll be able to return home tomorrow._ Bumblebee sounded happy again.

 _I will be sure to greet you properly upon your return, my dear Autobot._ I finished bidding my mate a restful cycle before slipping into stasis.

-Sideswipe's POV-

I sat in the window sill hugging my knee to my chest. All sorts of emotions were coursing through my processor and spark. A feeling of being watched caught my attention. I turned and saw Sunstreaker rolled over and opened his optics from the pillow. "I'll be there in a minute Sunny, I just have a lot on my mind."

"Want to talk about it? I can't recharge without feeling your emotions." Sunstreaker moved over and reached a servo out to me. He smiled, my brother clearly was wanting me to lay with him. _Sides, come on I don't need the bond to tell you're stressed._ I simply shook my helm with a small chuckle as I made my way to the berth. Which was apparently not fast enough, because as soon as I was in reach Sunstreaker pulled me on top of him. I fell across his torso with a shout as I landed. My idiot brother groaned and sat up with the pain when I landed on him.

"You did that to yourself, Sunny. You need to learn the virtue of patience dear brother." I said while sitting up with my legs on either side of my twin's. His servos went to my hips and he looked at me with a smile on his face. _Hey now, I'm too tired for this. Can we do this in the solar cycle?_

 _Why not now, come on the guards won't even know that we're gone._ He slipped his servo under the mattress and pulled out small high grade flavored crystals. We were planning on sneaking out to the gladiator pit and do a bit of training and spend time with each other without anyone following us around. _Sides, do you not want to go out?_

 _It's not that I don't want to, but what if we get caught? Sire would ground us and we won't be able to leave for the organic planet._ I rubbed my arm with a frown. I climbed off his lap so he could stand up; Sunny ran a servo on my face. A ripple of shivers ran through my systems as his servos touched my horns. _I promise we won't get caught Sides.k_

My arms crossed with a frown on my face, "but Sunny how will we get inside the arena? Your contract ended a couple solar cycles ago, and they took your copy of the keycard."

Sunstreaker opened his subspace and pulled out a key card with a smirk on his face. I couldn't help but chuckled at my brother, I knew for sure we were going to get caught but he wanted go out and do whatever at the arena. "If I learned anything from Carrier, is to always have a backup plan. He grabbed onto my servo with a growing smile on his face. "Now come on before the guards rotate."

I whined in disapproval before looking out the window and then at the door. _I did want to see the arena_. My inner thoughts reminded me while my brother continued to stare at me, waiting for my response. I looked into my twin's optics and smiled at him, getting a wicked smile from him. "Alright, come on but if we get caught I'm throwing you under the transit bus."

Sunny chuckled through the bond as he led me to the window, quietly opening it, and climbed down slowly. We didn't need the bond for Sunstreaker to know I was terrified to be scaling an eighty-foot-tall wall with nothing but the hard ground to land on. My brother sent me reassurance through our bond as we continued to climb down. We were nearing the bottom of the wall and I was about to just jump the small gap, but my ped slipped and I fell on top Sunstreaker who fell to the ground. We both groaned in pain as we rolled off of each other.

"Sideswipe, what in the world is wrong with you? If we were any higher and we would've been crushed." Sunstreaker got onto his peds before holding his servo out to me. I took it and stood up with a smile on my face. We dropped our servos and walked towards the large wall. "Come on we have to climb the outer wall." He looked at me before heading to the wall, and start climbing another wall. I groaned in disappointment before climbing the wall right behind my brother.

When we got to the large gladiator pits and it was very empty. As we walked through the main corridor to the arena grounds, our steps echoed softly while Sunstreaker showed me each room. Sunstreaker lifted this giant iron gate up high enough for me to crawl under. He took my servo in his and we sat in the middle of the sandy ground. I watched him open his subspace and pulled out two cubes of high grade. He handed me one with a smile, which I took with just as big of a smile.

"Sideswipe, so Sire asked me how you would feel if you came down tomorrow during the meeting with the leaders around Cybertron?" He asked while we started drinking the warm, smooth feeling running down my pipes. I leaned against my free servo while I continued to sip the energon.

"Is it going to be happening at home? I don't want to leave Carrier alone, he needs us there to help him recover." I sat the cube down beside me and looked at my brother with a small frown. We remained quiet while looking at each other.

My brother nodded, I'm not sure if he did out of understanding my concern or to answer my question. "I know Sire said that it was going to happen in Praxus. Carrier is going to be fine Sides, he'll be okay I promise. How do you like the energon?"

"It's really good thank you. In Iacon, I don't think I've ever had high grade this strong." I drank the rest of my energon with a big smile on my face. Sunstreaker finished his off before pulling out a vial with more high grade. "Oh, Sunny please for the love of Primus we don't need to get overcharged. Especially here when we aren't supposed to be."

Sunstreaker shook his helm and poured the cubes up to the rims. "It's fine Sideswipe, it's not the end cycle and no one is going to be here until the mid-solar cycle." He started drinking his at a much faster pace. "Come on Sides, I bet I can drink more than you." My twin started poking my side, just below my hip plating to get a reaction.

I rolled around in the sand while he crawled after me while tickling me. "Okay! Okay! I'll drink more! Stop tickling me, Sunny!" He finally got off me and we lifted our cubes before drinking our energon like it was a race. Then we started emptying the container we were pouring the high grade that Sunstreaker had brought with use, and we were both becoming more and more overcharged.

 _Then the blackout._

* * *

Hey everyone, here is another chapter! Sorry about the long wait. Please follow, favorite, and review!


	26. Chapter 26

I apologize for the long wait, I hope you enjoy! :) And thank you so much for bearing with me!

* * *

Ch. 26

-Sunstreaker's POV-

 _Primus my helm, why is my chamber so fragging bright?_ I sat up slowly and held my helm in my servo with my chest rumbling in pain. A groan came from Sideswipe beside me. He was laying on his side with his frame covered in scratch marks and his silver paintjob was starting to be seen. "What the-? Sides, what happened to you?" I moved beside him and rolled him over slowly.

When I moved him onto his back, I moved backwards with a shout which accidently woken up Sideswipe. He sat up and looked at me with fear in his optics, especially when he looked at me. "Sunny what happened to you? Are you hurt?" He crawled over to me and started examining me. I was so petrified by what was all over us that I didn't even respond to Sideswipe. "Sunny? Wh-why are covered in lubricant?"

I looked at the both of us in horror as I tried to remember what happened while we were drinking last night. My fear was overwhelming the bond and I held onto my twin with fear. "Sides, I think we did something really bad. I-I'm so sorry, I don't know what happened."

"Sunny, did we… did we… last night?" Sideswipe had shuffled around nervously, and I could feel how uncomfortable he was through the bond. "Can we go home?"

I nodded hurriedly and stood up feeling lost and confused. My spark was racing as I looked at Sideswipe with a frown. We left in silence, but I could hear his thoughts and they were dark. "Sides, please talk to me. We were both super overcharged and I don't really remember what happened."

"Sunstreaker can we please just not talk about it?!" Sideswipe shouted at me before going for the gate that led outside the arena. We didn't talk to each other the entire ride home, when we got back to the castle our creators were standing outside and looked like they were giving out orders. Soundwave lifted an arm in our direction as we got closer. Carrier rushed down the steps to us and hugged us with worry visible in his optics and the movements of his wings. Sire staid where he was while glaring at us with rage before turning on his heel, and marching inside.

Carrier pulled away and knocked our helms together as his anger was now taking control. "What were you two thinking!? Why would you leave the castle without anyone especially with _that femme_ still out there!?" Sideswipe and I looked at each other while rubbing the sides of our helms quietly. "What if she took you both!?"

"We're sorry Carrier, it was my fault. I just wanted to get Sideswipe out of the castle for a bit without guards around." I looked at my peds and continued to feel myself being blocked from my brother. Though with the way he was crossing his arms and shaking, I didn't need to feel his betrayal. "I'm going to go clean up, you can yell at me some more later."

I left them and went straight to our chambers, feeling angry for not knowing what happened and whatever happened between the both of us. Once I walked in the room, I went to the washroom and just sat in the tub full of hot water. My spark was so broken that I couldn't get over it, especially with Sideswipe hating me. "I am such an idiot. Why can't I remember what happened?"

 _Maybe I don't want to remember… maybe I did something so bad I felt guilty? Sideswipe seems to know, frag he's probably never going to forgive me now or even want to be around me. I am no better than the mechs who did those things to him._ I groaned into my servos as I slid further into the water, not feeling the need to even show my face.

-Sideswipe's POV-

 _Did he… Did that slagger just leave me!? He really just left me!_ I couldn't tell if I was angry or hurt by the idea that Sunstreaker had blocked last night from his memory and leaving me alone. I was about to beat that mech for doing that, but Carrier grabbed my arm and gave me a gentle look. "But Carrier, he just _left_ me!" My other arm pointed up in the general direction of our chambers.

"Sideswipe he's just as scared and confused as you are. Knockout did explain to you both that it's normal for split sparks to interface, correct?" Carrier asked me while we went to the library and sat on the couch. He turned to face me with a leg curled up in front of him. I nodded quietly and moved my servos in my lap nervously. Carrier placed a servo on top of mine with a smile on his face. "Given, I wish that I had more of chance to talk to you both before anything happened, but it can't be helped now."

I looked at him with a questioning look, "Carrier how long did it take you to be comfortable with interfacing with Sire?" He averted his optics for a nanosecond before looking back at me.

"The first few times, I did have moments of memory relapse but eventually I did get better." He smiled as his wings flicked up. "Your Sire also did court me with gifts." Carrier chuckled before looking over the back of the couch with a growing smile.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Sire standing in the doorway. He walked over to us with a servo immediately landing on Carrier's helm. "Sideswipe, I believe you should return to your quarters while your Carrier and I discuss… matters."

Carrier looked at us with a smile and stood up instead of telling me to leave them. "You can stay here as long as you want, and when you're ready you should talk to your brother." He kissed my helm before taking Sire's servo and they left me alone in the library.

I laid on the couch with a heavy sigh as I tried to get Sunstreaker to open the bond up. _Sunny, can we please talk about what happened?_ He said nothing as the bond opened back, which I guess was a start. _Are you going to talk about it? Or do you really not remember?_ I wondered what all happened last night, I remembered most of it and it scared me that my brother is not remembering any of it. Was he _that_ overcharged that he's repressed his memories?

 _I remember the energon and the… kiss._ Sunstreaker said with that thoughtful tone in his reply. I started to feel emotions coming from my twin. He felt bad for what happened and wanted to apologize for it. _Sides, are you going to stay there all cycle?_

My spark clenched as I thought about what I was going to do. I really wanted to be in my own space, but I also wanted to be with my brother. _Will you be willing to talk about it?_ Sunstreaker sent vibes through the bond and I smiled slightly at the feeling. Just that moment of separation through our bond and it being reopened was like a big wave relief rolled over me. _Then I'll come back._

 _Servos tangled together, not knowing whose belonged to who but it felt amazing. His lips grazed my neck with such softness that I couldn't compare it to. My lips slid up the sides of his helm while my servos danced across his frame. Small groans escaped us both while we were drunkenly exploring the other's frame._

 _"I want to do it with you." Our lips sloppily made contact as we rolled in the sandy floor._

 _"I want you too." We finally stopped our movements as we just stared into each other's optics. He kissed the center of my chest, right above where my spark was, and I shivered excitedly under his touch. "Be gentle with me, please brother?"_

 _A soft chuckle came from him as he rubbed the sides of my legs. "I should tell you to be careful." Our lips connected one more time as we dipped our digits in our frames._

"Sideswipe, I don't want to see anymore. I already feel bad and you _clearly_ didn't like it! Can we just drop it and never talk about it?" Sunstreaker pulled away from me and went over to the other side of the room. He sat in front of the fireplace with his arms crossed and was still mad.

I went over to him and grabbed his forearm with a small frown. "Sunny, will you please just shut up and let me talk?" My brother glanced up at me briefly before looking at the crackling flames in the fireplace. I crossed my arms and scowled at him. "I didn't say I didn't enjoy it, but I was shocked that we interfaced. And I was upset that it happened when we were overcharged, and I was upset that you _left_ me outside after the whole thing."

Sunstreaker didn't say anything for a while, but I felt a few emotions through the bond. He finally sighed heavily and looked down in his lap with a nod. "Okay, okay I'll try to not worry about it too much. I didn't hurt you, did I?" I shook my helm and sat beside him, leaning against him with my helm resting on his shoulder. "Thanks for not hating me."

"Thanks for not hating me too." I teased lightly as we continued watching the fire.

* * *

Hey everyone, here is another chapter! Sorry about the long wait. Please follow, favorite, and review!


	27. Chapter 27

I apologize for the long wait, I hope you enjoy! :) And thank you so much for bearing with me! I hope you all enjoy the reveal.

* * *

Ch. 27

-Bumblebee's POV-

I was in the medical wing with Knockout scanning the sparkling. There was an awkward silence between the both of us, but it helped keep my thoughts on Earth. I still haven't told anyone about what had happened during my visit, and I didn't even comm Raf because I was too scared for him to ask questions. "The sparkling is healthy and strong even for its size. Bumblebee, have you thought about talking?"

"I'm not ready Knockout, as long as the sparkling is okay I'm okay. How long do you think I'll have before I can't transform?" I rubbed my chest as I felt the spark give off a skittish vibe. I purred and tried to comfort the young spark, "do you know if the sparkling will ever grow larger as it ages?"

"Well when two minibots create a sparkling, the sparkling will always be the same size as one of their creators. As for you and _whoever_ did this to you, it is up in the air. Have you thought about taking your own advice?" The medic suggested as he moved around the room. My wings flicked in confusion at what he meant, and when the red mech turned and saw the expression on my face he gave a small, annoyed sigh. "Remember, Sideswipe? He had a hard time with opening up to Sunstreaker, and when he did how much better he felt. And it was because you told him that he needed to trust his _family_."

My wings dipped down as I remembered that. _Can you give me just a little bit more time? Please Megatron? I just am too scared right now._ "I just need friendly advice. I think I'm going to go see Jazz for a bit." With everything that has happened, I didn't venture out of the castle walls let alone to different parts of Kaon! "Thank you for this, Knockout."

I left the medic and his staff to do their work, and I went to go find my mate. There were three Vehicons escorting me to where Megatron was. I just wanted a nice peaceful walk and allow my processor to be lost in my thoughts, but it was hard to do that with the guards talking amongst themselves. The larger mechs finally led me outside to where my mate and Shockwave were sparring each other. Blurr was watching from a distance with Soundwave standing watching in silence.

"Hello Blurr, Soundwave." I nodded at the taller mech before hugging the blue mech with my wings moving happily. It was nice to have someone to talk about boot camp with. Blurr had eventually gotten over the shock of everything and was back to his old self.

"HiBee. Howisthesparkling?" He asked excitedly before looking back at the mock fight. We watched our significant others toss each other around, Blurr thought it was fun but I on the other servo was groaning with annoyance. I was getting better with reworking my front to hide my internal emotions. The only issue with it, is that it didn't work with my mate or Soundwave.

My servos went to my chest as I smiled happily. "The spark is doing good. Knockout said it's completely healthy despite its size." The two of us continued our conversation until I felt my mate's arms wrap around my waste. One of his servos wrapped around the lower part of my face, making me look up, and kissed me gently. My wings slid up in surprise, getting pinned between our frames. Megatron pulled away as I heated up with embarrassment. "M-Megatron."

"Yes, my sweet little mate?" Megatron continued to tease me with our bond talk. He didn't make any signs of wanting to move away from me; he pressed my back against his chassis and pinned me with his arms wrapped around me. "I will allow you to go visit your two friends, but we _will have that talk_ tonight." _I have been very patient my dear mate, but my patience is wearing thin and your lack of faith in me is becoming noticeable. Do you not remember the hardships we went through to start our family?_

 _I remember Megatron, but I fear that you will not like what I will tell you. Can I please just have a little bit more time?_ I looked up at him with a frown visible on my face. We stared into each other's optics as we pushed any buttons possible to get our way. My mate's chest rumbled with an annoyed look on his face as he pulled away. "Thank you, I promise to make it up to you."

After finally getting away from the castle, I hesitantly transformed and drove to Jazz and Prowl's home which was on the opposite side of town. Their home wasn't very spacious, but that was fine with them I suppose. It was a small little two berth room apartment that was above Jazz's workplace. It was bright and there were still a few cycles before the nighttime crowd come to life. When I made it to the brick building, I saw the familiar sign that was just a series of music notes and a crescent moon, hanging above the doors. I went around the backside where there was a small flight of stairs leading to the apartment.

I knocked on the door a couple times before standing there awkwardly. The door finally opened when I started feeling that I was being watched. The mech that answered the door was Jazz, and he quickly pulled me in his arms tightening around my body. "Bumblebee, are you okay? What happened? I tried to get inside, but Prowl told me not to and Ratchet hasn't told me anything." I covered his mouth with a servo and gave a small smile. Jazz pulled away and took a deep intake with his shoulders sinking. "Sorry mech, I just have been so worried and antsy. Twincast has a small virus and I've been stuck inside."

"It's okay Jazz. Um… can I talk to you? It's about what happened on Earth." I said softly and Jazz moved aside to let me in. Once I was inside, I saw that everything was very clean and well put together until I entered Jazz's little nest and it was the complete opposite. Jazz's nest was a very tiny office that was covered in data pads, energon vials, instruments, and toys. "I see that Prowl is too scared to step a ped in here."

Jazz looked around as he moved some datapads off the two chairs before gesturing for me to sit. "Yeah, sorry bout dah mess Prowler has been tryin' tah get meh tah clean up. As ya can see it's a work in progress." We both chuckled before we sat down, and I could tell that Jazz was nervous about something.

"Jazz, I'm still me. You don't need to act like I'm royalty, it's making me feel awkward." I grabbed his servo and smiled at him when he gave that nervous chuckle knowing that I caught him.

"Aight sorry Bee, it's just weird dat dah spunky mech dat Ah bought all those solar cycles is now rulin' Kaon beside dah mech dat started dah war. Safe tah assume dat ya haven't told Megs about Earth?" Jazz leaned back against his chair slightly as he clicked his visors back with a curious smile. I nodded and rubbed my servos together. "And since Ah am a Carrier mech myself thanks tah Ratchet bein' able tah give meh everythin' tah be able tah carry, and Ah'm also mated tah a Praxian ya wouldn't betray yer mate on purpose for anythin'. Correct?"

Again, I nodded, "And I'm scared that Megatron will see it as betrayal." It was easy to talk to Jazz about things on my processor for a lot of reasons; he rescued me from slavery, took care of me, and helped me through the tough times. Jazz helped me grow my confidence and had my flexibility to better uses as a scout. "Part of me tells me that Megatron would never do anything, but another part of me is fearful that Megatron will do something that Firefox would do."

"Bee, Megatron won't hurt ya. He clearly cares about ya, so there is nothin' tah worry about. Can ya tell meh what happened?" Jazz sat straight before leaning forward to grab my servos. I took a deep intake before nodding, and Jazz remained quiet hinting for me to continue.

"It was the day I was about to return home." I started as I started recollecting on the memory.

 _I looked down at Raf, who had grown into a fine young adult. He had his own family that I had been introduced to during one of my previous visits, and I was standing in front of my ship giving my old charge my farewells before heading inside. While I waited for Raf to get a safe distance from the ship, I was in the ship's wash racks by myself until I felt arms wrap around my chest. Before I could do anything, something was waved under my face, and I offlined. When I onlined again, I was on the floor looking up at Megatron and was feeling extremely hot._

 _"Megatron? What are you doing here?" I asked as I watched him lower himself onto me. I couldn't feel him through the bond, he wasn't talking, but the moment he started touching me I lost every sense. The moment I felt him enter my valve, I didn't want it to stop. Megatron was kissing my neck as he clawed every inch of my frame. My spark was calling out for its mate and I begged for him to spark me into carrying._

 _He started whispering strange things after the second time we interfaced. The strange heat was starting to wear off and Megatron was becoming a mech that I didn't want to see in my entire life. I tried to struggle and get away from him, but he held me down and was still touching me. "Hello Bumblebee, I do hope you remember me? Your mistress may be dead but her sister was willing to let me have a little fun with you while she tries to get her possession."_

 _"Get your servos off of me Torque! How are you even still active after all these orns?" I was still struggling before I managed to get out of his hold. Quickly I moved to the other side of the ship's hull and activated my blasters. "I am no longer the little Praxian that you violated for your sick fantasies."_

 _"And I can see that, you certainly have grown into your plating. It took some convincing and a lot of credits, but after I got Arachnid-" Torque started and my wings quickly flicked with confusion._

 _We started circling each other with my blasters ready and his servo hovering over his side blaster. "What does that spider have to do with any of this?" I revved my engines loudly before blasting at the mech that I had be angry at my entire life. "You took everything away from me! How could you just do that to a youngling!?"_

 _"I admit what I did was wrong, had I bought your services sooner, then just imagine the kind of fun we would have?" Torque said with a chuckle, knowing it was just angering me further. I shouted before taking the few steps to him and punched him in the side of the helm. The mech stood up and touched the dented area with that sickly impressed look in his optics. "Wow, you certainly spicy. Didn't you ever wonder how your precious little Sideswipe was captured so easily? Why Arachnid disappeared off the face of the Earth without a single trace? And your son was trained to take a spike like a good little glitch, just like his Carrier? Now I must admit, he really does remind me of you. Made it all the while."_

 _My wings flared as I tackled him into the ship's control panel. The ship was launched into the air, and I was blinded with fury and pure rage. I was straddling the pit slagging spawn and punched him. I punched and I punched and I punched until my entire frame was covered in his energon. He wasn't offline yet, and as I was about to level out the ship Torque's arm went through my gestation chamber. In one last attempt to get rid of him before I lost consciousness, I opened the emergency air locks and his body flew out before they closed shut._

After I told the story, Jazz was hugging me and I was crying. "I-I-I I finally understood Megatron's rage. I understand why he didn't want me to kill the femme that took Sideswipe from us. But at that moment, I didn't care about my so-called innocence I just wanted him gone from my life. I wanted him dead and when I saw his energon on me, I felt relieved and this sense of happiness that he was finally never going to bother me again."

"Bee, Ah think ya should tell Megatron dis. He isn't gonna tah blame ya. So, dis Arachnid character is someone ya dealt with before?" Jazz looked at me and I nodded before I told her about her during the war. He gave my servos a gentle squeeze. "Ah could have Prowler help find dis glitch and bring her down, but Bee Ah need ya tah promise me something. Tell yer mate dah truth and stay out of it."

"I can't just stay out of it Jazz!" I stood up with my wings flared, knocking the chair over while throwing my arm to my side. My other servo went to my chest. "How can I stay out of it when that…. That glitch spark napped my son, turned him into a pleasure bot, and is still out there plotting to probably take him from me again!? She needs to be taken care of before she does something worse!"

Jazz stood up and put both his servos on my shoulders, making me look into his optics. "Bumblebee, dis is exactly dah reason. If ya can't think straight without blowin' up, then ya will miss important clues tah findin' her. Ah may not like Megatron, but Ah know he'll be able tah come at dis with a level processor. Right now, dat spark in yer frame needs ya tah be safe and care for it. Do it not for my sake or Megatron, but yer sons and dat new spark. Please?"

I stared down at my chest and felt the spark quivering with fear. My servos started rubbing over the spark in hopes to calm it down. "Okay, okay I'll stay out of it. But you will keep me updated?" He nodded before pulling me in his arms and helped me try to comfort the slowly calming spark with a hum. "Thank you, Jazz."

"Don't mention it my little Bee."

* * *

Hey everyone, here is another chapter! Sorry about the long wait. Please follow, favorite, and review! Were you guys surprised by the reveals?


	28. Chapter 28

I apologize for the long wait, I hope you enjoy! :) And thank you so much for bearing with me! Also, Spiral is canon. She is a Mini-Con from the Transformers Unicron Trilogy universe.

* * *

Ch. 28

-Bumblebee's POV-

I stood in front of Megatron's office and let myself in, closing the door softly behind me. Megatron looked up from his holoscreen of the pit fights and muted the fight as I sat on his desk with my servos twitching and wings moving nervously. "I, I think I'm ready to tell you what happened." My mate didn't speak as he moved closer to me with my servos in his hold. I took a deep intake and told him everything.

My frame was shaking violently as I cried with my helm turned in shame. Megatron stood up and wrapped his arms around me with his servos rubbing my wings to comfort me. "Thank you for finally trusting me, my mate." I looked up with my optics looking up with confusion and my intakes hitched. He rubbed the side of my face with a sweet smile on his face. "Your friend sent me an audio file. But I'm glad that you had the strength to tell me yourself. I know it wasn't easy to tell me, but you need to learn that _I will never_ hurt you again. Remember when I exposed my spark to you all those years ago?"

I nodded as I leaned against my mate with my frame relaxing. The spark pulsed brightly when I finally felt weights lift off my shoulders. "Yes, little one, Carrier is safe." I could feel the sparkling relax when I assured it that we were safe. Megatron and I both chuckled before I opened my chest plate to let him look at it. I watched him gently caress it, reminded me of when I was carrying Solar eclipse. That swell of pride and love was easy to feel through the bond, it made me feel even happier that my mate could love this sparkling.

"I know we waited for the twins to be sparked before naming them, but I have a name suggestion." Megatron looked up at me as my chest plate closed and I purred to warm up my frame enough to warm the spark back up. "I think Spiral is perfect for this little spark."

The sparkling pulsed excitedly at the name and I rubbed my chest with a smile. "I think the sparkling likes it. Little Spiral." I hugged my mate with a happy sigh escaping my lips. "Thank you, for being mine."

One of his arms wrapped around my waist as he hugged me tightly. "I should be the one thanking you." He lifted my face up before kissing my lips passionately.

-Megatron's POV-

After the whole debacle in my office, I could finally see my mate returning to me. I picked him up in my arms and started making my way for the door before he stopped me. "Where are we going?" His wings flicked curiously as I stopped in front of the door.

"Well, I was thinking of celebrating by taking you to our chambers with some energon and treat you with a nice mineral oil bath, and then make love to you in our berth." I kissed his helm and finally took him up to our chambers. His wings flicked excitedly the second I said mineral, which hinted for me to go faster. "You wait for me on the berth while I draw our bath and get the energon. We also need to talk about what to do with that spider. You know she can't be tracked when she doesn't want to be found."

"I know, but maybe Prowl is willing to find anything on her. Arachnid is always greedy, so we could flash some creds to get her out of the shadows." He suggested as I sat him on the berth before going into our washroom. I turned on the hot water and poured several scoops of a mineral mix that Bumblebee fell in love with when I had introduced it to him. It was something the gladiators used during the golden age to relieve soreness and pain after fights.

"I've got better idea, a scare tactic it worked for Decepticon and Autobots alike. We make everyone on Cybertron aware of Arachnid and force her out." I walked over to my mate and carried him over to the tub, and sat in the hot water with him in my arms. He instantly became mush in my hold with a satisfied groan. I laughed and caressed the side of his face with a content purr coming from him. "Do I need to be jealous with the bath for getting such a beautiful sound from you?"

Bumblebee's wings flicked as he laughed at my obvious joke. "Most definitely, it's very gentle to me." He kissed my lips as his servos went up the sides of my helms. I purred against his mouth with my own servos moving upwards. _I love you so much Megatron._

 _I love you so much more my Bumblebee._ I moved him so his legs were curled up beside me and his torso was pressed against mine. We pulled our lips away as my sharp digits trailed up and down the side of my mate's face. "You gave and still give me something to fight for. If I had lost you at all, I would still have been a cold spark monster."

"Well it's a good thing I'm just as stubborn as you when it comes to deactivating. If I had lost you, I would not have had the strength to find love." He kissed me passionately before laying his helm on my chest with a purr of his engines. My mate sat up and brought my servo to his chest with a deep purr of his engines. I could feel so many positive emotions coming through the bond, all were on us and our family. _Until all are one._

I laughed loudly before nodding, bringing his chest to my lips and kissed the center of it gently. "Yes, until all are one. Has Knockout told you how long before Spiral is in your gestational chamber?" I leaned us back against the tub while rubbing his back and wings comfortingly.

"Another deca-cycle then we'll know the sparkling's gender, and then another stellar cycle until I spark him." Bumblebee said before giving a small sigh of disappointment as he looked off in the distance. "I'm afraid that with everything I did in fear, will have harmed the sparkling in a lot of ways." I could feel the sudden surge of fear rising through the bond, and I made his big blue optics look into my red ones. He closed his optics and took a big intake when he saw the look I was giving him. "Right, no more dark thoughts. Focus on protecting the sparkling."

"That's right my sweet mate, you will have time to worry when the sparkling is no longer in danger. For now, we will be able to use that nursery. I'm starting to think that my brother's ridiculous belief in Primus and prayers being answered by him, weren't too far off track. He's given me a mate and creations, and even a chance to let you have another chance to raise your own creation." I squeezed him in my arms as reclaimed his lips, both of us purring.

-Sideswipe's POV-

I watched Sunstreaker pace our chambers with uneasiness. His thoughts were too sporadic to follow or even clear to follow. "Sunny, can you please come lay down? I would like to recharge sometime before the suns come out." Sunstreaker stopped and looked at me for a nanosecond before pacing again. "Sunstreaker, get your aft in this berth right now or I'm recharging in the library again!"

This time my idiot brother stopped his ridiculous pacing, and walked over to the berth. He laid down in his spot and pulled me into his arms. "I'm no better than those mechs that forced themselves on you. I can't stop thinking about it, how can you even forgive me?" His servos on me shook and I could feel his pain squeezing on the bond.

"Easy, we're twins and we were _super_ overcharged. Not to mention that you didn't hurt me, if anything you were super gentle and it was refreshing." I laid my helm on his chest with my gaze still on him. Sunstreaker's hold didn't lighten up, but he did stop shaking. I touched one of his helm fins, getting a shiver from him. "Does that feel good? I remember touching them when we interfaced, because of the sounds you made."

Sunstreaker shifted uncomfortably under me and pulled my servo down with a small whine. "Please, don't Sides that feels strange." He rubbed his legs together with a frown on his face. _Before that lunar cycle, I had never kissed let alone interfaced before._ He turned his helm away with embarrassment.

I sat up and looked at him with a smile. "Sunny, it's okay to not have experience. I'll be able to teach you something for once. I'll be super gentle, if you want to try it again." Sunstreaker looked at me with a surprised expression on his face.

"Sides, you don't have to if you don't want to." Sunstreaker propped himself on his elbow struts and I supported myself on my servo. I nodded with a smile "Are you seriously thinking about wanting to interface with me? No more high grade induced interfacing?"

"I want to do things with you that I haven't done with others before." I moved onto my knees with a smile on my face. He sat up straighter and his servos went to my waist with caution in his thoughts and movements. With a smile growing on my face, I moved onto his lap with an almost inaudible hum. Sunstreaker looked at me with a concerned expression in his optics. "Do you want to just touch and explore?"

He nodded as his digits trailed down from my waist to my legs with a nervous twitch every few seconds. "Is that okay Sides?" I nodded and took his servos around my back. Sunstreaker's digits caressed my spinal strut, getting a whine of pleasure from me. A swell of excitement came from my brother's side of the bond. "I like the sounds you make."

I reached out and rubbed his arms with a purr vibrating Sunstreaker's arms. "I'm glad you're finally relaxing. Can I kiss you or is that too fast for you?" When I asked, I felt fearful of acting like a pleasure bot and scaring off my brother. Seeing Sunstreaker nod, I felt an overwhelming feeling of thrill fill my circuits and I quickly fell forward. Our lips pressed against each other with an awkwardness at first.

 _Sunny, can you promise to never leave me?_ I pulled away to look him in the optics with a twinge of fear. His servos moved up to the sides of my helm and he brought our lips back together in a much less awkward circulating through the bond. Sunstreaker pulled me closer to his frame and continued to kiss me. _I can feel it. I can feel your love for me. Do you really want to protect me that much?_

 _Yes, I wanted to keep you safe and show you that I wasn't like any of them. And when you showed me what I did and what I could remember, I was fearful of you hating me. But I really do love you Sideswipe._ Sunstreaker continued kissing me.

* * *

Hey everyone, here is another chapter! Sorry about the long wait. Please follow, favorite, and review!


End file.
